


The Prefect and the Prankster

by ThePotterWatcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fremione - Freeform, not your usual time travel, save the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 75,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotterWatcher/pseuds/ThePotterWatcher
Summary: One wish can change the entire course of history. Hermione receives a gift that transports her into the past and she begins making changes, she just hopes the changes are positive ones.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was hiding, that is really the only word for it. She was alone in the flat she had just moved into, boxes still took up the majority of floor space in every room. She sat on the floor of her living room, completely surrounded by said boxes, halfheartedly unpacking them. Truth be told she was actually waiting, waiting for George most likely, but maybe Harry or Ron, Ginny even was quite likely to make an appearance as well.

It was the first day of May. Tomorrow was the first anniversary of the war. One year, 365 days, well almost, in two more hours it would be anyway. 

The telltale whooshing sound came from the fireplace, Hermione didn't even look up. She had  
only connected to the floo network yesterday, and only a handful of people had access. Hermione had her eyes closed, she took a deep breath and smiled at the light scent of gunpowder.

"I figured you'd be first." Hermione said as she opened her eyes, looking up into the red rimmed eyes of George Weasley.

George's smile didn't quite reach his eyes as he sat down on the floor next to Hermione. Over the past year the two had gotten very close. George needed someone to lean on, someone who wasn't his family. Hermione needed someone who would understand when she broke down. She had Harry of course, and after the awkwardness of a spur of the moment kiss that led nowhere, she had Ron as well. But they both knew her too well, always knew what she was thinking, they always wanted to fix her. With George, they could be broken together, then they would pull each other up and dust each other off. They could sit in silence for hours then spend all night talking. This happened many times. Spending all night in Grimmauld Place, a bottle of fire whisky on the table between them. They would talk about everything, the past, the people who had died, Fred on occasion. They would talk about the present, the reopening of George's shop, how he and Angelina were doing, if Hermione was going to go back to Hogwarts or not. Finally after many months they even began talking about the future, George had just began inventing again, he was falling in love with Ang, something he couldn't even fathom six months ago. Hermione had decided to go back to Hogwarts in the fall, finish her last year, McGonagall had understood Hermione's need to take a year off and was happy she decided to come back at all.

"I promised you I wouldn't drink alone didn't I?" George said as he set down the bottle.

"You did. I haven't a clue where any glasses are." Hermione said, gesturing to the stacks of boxes around them. Another whoosh signalled the arrival of Harry, quickly followed by Ginny.

"Good thing we brought our own then, yeah?" Harry asked, setting down cups as he sat down on the other side of Hermione, Ginny on his other side. Ginny started to pour everyone a drink as the fireplace spat out the final member of their party.

"Haven't you got any furniture?" Ron asked incredulously, brushing the ash from his shoulders.

"The living room furniture is in one of those boxes I think. Everything is still shrunken down." Hermione answered, not too bothered to dig them out. 

Ron veered off to the boxes she had indicated and began taking things out. In a typical Ron fashion he just dropped the items he didn't need on the floor next to the box.

"For Merlin's sake, Ronald. You're going to break something!" Hermione scolded lightly as Ron continued to dig for her couches. Ron continued to take things out of the box and set them aside, albeit a bit gentler this time.

"Oh my! I haven't seen that in nearly a year." Hermione said as she noticed that Ron had removed the small beaded bag that she had put an extension charm on and took along on their hunt for horcruxes. 

After the war was over, Hermione was determined to find her parents. She and Ginny went to Australia, and found the Granger's, that is to say the Wilkins'. They were so happy, they had made a life for themselves, even opened a new dental clinic. Hermione couldn't bring herself to return their memories, not yet, not until she was whole again. Her parents were far too happy to be reminded of a daughter who was so broken still. Hermione knew it was selfish but she just couldn't do it yet. So they went back to England, Hermione packed up her parents house, rented it out and moved into Grimmauld place. Now here she was nearly a year later finally beginning to heal and go out on her own again. Perhaps she would go back to Australia, later after she finished her last year at Hogwarts.

The night went on, the five friends sat comfortably and talked about the past. There was laughter and many tears, and a few empty bottles by the time everyone left. There was to be a ceremony the next day at Hogwarts that attendance was mandatory for all of them.

As she said goodbye to everyone, Hermione began to clean up after the impromptu party. As she placed the throw pillows on each end of her newly resized couch, her foot bumped into something underneath. She reached down and found her small beaded bag. 

Smiling sadly to herself, she opened the bag, she decided it was time to finally clean it out, and even though it was very late, she knew she wouldn't be sleeping tonight. She immediately found all the books, making a mental note to return them to Hogwarts, or at least talk to McGonagall about finding a safe place for them. They were very dark books indeed, but Hermione couldn't fathom destroying them, maybe just the parts that were connected with the horcruxes. Next she found clothes, ripped and torn, bloody and dirty. She threw them into the fire, they wouldn't be needed again. She kept digging, there was broken quills and bits of parchment, first aid and potions supplies. Then her fingers brushed against a small box of some sort. She pulled it out and looked at it quizzically, she'd never seen it before. 

After running a few spells to make sure it wasn't anything that would hurt her, she slowly opened the box. The box itself was rather unimpressive, just a small black box, about the size of her palm. It obviously held some sort of jewellery. Inside was a simple rose gold chain with a jewel about the size of Knut. It was beautiful, that's for sure, but she couldn't place the stone. Jasper maybe, it was a gorgeous brown stone at any rate. She would have to do a bit of research to figure it out. As she lifted the piece holding the necklace, she saw a piece of parchment was hidden underneath.

Hermione,  
I guess it may be a bit odd, me getting you a gift and all, but I just wanted you to know that we are all here for you. Thinking of you. So happy birthday and happy Christmas in case you aren't back home by then.  
Stay safe,  
Fred

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She picked up the necklace to look a bit closer at the gem and saw that her hands were shaking so much she'd nearly dropped it. Taking a deep breath she put the necklace on, an immediate sense of peace settled over her, much like she'd felt when she drank her drop of Felix Felicis all those years ago. Hermione read and reread the note from Fred until she fell asleep, smile on her face.

 

…………

"George! Georgie come here, quickly." Hermione whispered urgently, she had just arrived at Hogwarts.

"What is it My? What's wrong?" George asked, concern evident on his face.

"I'm fine, well, okay I guess. Have you ever seen this?" Hermione asked showing him the necklace she had found the night before.

"Where did you get that?" George asked, the colour draining from his face.

"I found it in my bag last night. It-its from him. Fred. I found it in my bag, he must have put it in there. I don't know, sometime before Bill's wedding, when we were all at the Burrow. That's the only thing I can think of." Hermione had started to ramble.

"Breathe, it's alright, love. Just take a deep breath. Yes, that sounds about right, the timing that is. This is no ordinary stone, Hermione. I wonder why he never told me he'd given it to you." George started talking to himself.

"George! What is it?" Hermione shook him gently to get him to refocus. She took him by the hand and they left the Great hall. They began walking the halls without any real destination.

"It had belonged to Mum, Dad gave it to her before they got married. I reckon it's been passed down several generations of Weasley's, Dad's dad and his dad before him. Not sure if you know but Gin is the first girl on Dads side for many generations.

Anyway, that necklace was passed down from mother to son, so they could give it to the witch they hoped to marry. That is called a Volo Lapis, or the wishing stone." George told her.

"Are you serious? How do you know all this?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, well Mum's always going on about it. We all expected her to give it to Bill, I guess she just really hated Fleur too much to give it to her though." George told her.

"But, but why did he give it to me? I mean I know you've told me he had a crush on me, which I still find hard to believe, but this seems pretty serious." Hermione said, she had been holding the stone the whole time he talked.

"Honestly, I reckon it was more than just a crush, I could tell that he had real feelings for you, and if it hadn't been for Ron, he would have acted on them much sooner. I guess this was his big move, felt like it was his last chance maybe. I don't know, My." George sighed.

They both stopped short as they saw where they were standing. Without meaning to, or even realising until that moment, they were standing in the corridor that it had happened. The corridor that Fred had died. They both had silent tears running down their faces as they walked slowly down the corridor.

Hermione walked over to the wall, the one that had exploded and crushed Fred. With one hand still holding onto the stone around her neck, Hermione placed her other on the wall in front of her. She was thinking of how much she wanted to see Fred again, of how much she would like to talk to him, figure out what he truly thought of her. She silently wished for the chance to change things, change the so that he lived.

There was a loud noise behind her, and as Hermione turned around her vision instantly went cloudy, then everything went black.

"Hermione? Are you okay? What happened?" Harry asked, he was very upset.

"Harry? Where did you come from? What's going on?" Hermione sat up slowly, taking in her surroundings. It looked familiar, but it certainly wasn't Hogwarts. Hermione was in so much pain, she tried to remember what happened, but the last thing she remembered was talking to George. "Harry, where's George?"

"George? How would I know? Can you walk? Do you know what he hit you with?" Harry whispered, looking around.

"Where the bloody hell are we, what's going on?" Hermione asked, still very confused.

"Mione, were in the department of mysteries, remember? We came here looking for Sirius. You were right, it was a trap." Harry hung his head.

"Shit. Is this actually happening? I must be dreaming. Some fire whisky induced hallucination." Hermione began muttering to herself. Harry was right, it was the department of mysteries, that's why it looked so familiar, she looked closer at Harry and noticed how much younger he looked.

"Did you hit your head when he hit you with that curse? You've never had firewhiskey in your life, and since when do you say shit?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I-I just need to think for a moment, this feels much too real to be a dream. But that's just not possible." Hermione said to herself, nearly forgetting Harry entirely. Hermione's hand went automatically to the necklace around her neck. 

Volo Lapis, wishing stone. Could it even be possible? She had wished for a second chance, a first chance really, with Fred. He was indeed still alive at this point. But why would her wish bring her back to this point? Time travel was dangerous, she knew that well. Suddenly a voice rang in her mind from many years ago.

"Mysterious thing, time. Powerful... and when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower. You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight... more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns should do it, I think. Oh, and by the way. When in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin." *

"Shit. Shit shit shit. Okay, we need to go save Sirius." Hermione said standing up slowly.

*Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban  
Chapter 21 "Hermione's Secret"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mione, I just told you. It was a trap, Sirius isn't here." Harry said as Hermione tried to pull herself up, every part of her body protesting.

"Harry, I love you but I really need you to shut up for a moment." Hermione whispered. She tried to recall everything she had been told about this night, she had been knocked unconscious the first time and didn't wake up until they got back to Hogwarts. She looked around, they were in the Time Chamber, Neville was holding his broken wand in one hand and his broken nose in the other. Dolohov was standing away from the trio, trying to help the other Death Eater, the one whose head continued to age and deage. "We need to get out of this room."

Quickly the three ran into another room, the one with the brains in tanks. Hermione shuddered at the sight of them. She looked up to see Ron and Luna helping Ginny in the room as well. Ron was laughing and looked very confused and Ginny looked pale and couldn't walk on her own. Right, Ron had been Confounded and Ginny's ankle was broken.

"We need to get you guys out of here!" Harry whispered urgently rushing to help Ginny. 

Death Eaters began rushing into the room, wands out and curses flying. Luna took a stunner to the face and was knocked unconscious. Ron, in his still very confused state, summoned one of the brains from the tank, which immediately began to attack him. Harry seeing that his best friend was being strangled by a giant brain shot a severing charm at him while Ginny took a stunner. Hermione had rushed over to Luna to try to revive her with Neville's help. Glancing around the room, Hermione saw Harry watching everyone. She could actually see his thought process run across his face when he decided to be a decoy and run for it.

"Shit." She muttered again, earning a confused look from Neville. "Here Nev, take Luna's wand and get the three of them out of here."

Hermione ran as fast as she could to catch up with Harry and the Death Eaters, there were so many of them though. She tried to fight them off but she was quickly grabbed by Macnair. Neville had run into the room at some point as well and was on the floor, her stomach flipped as she heard Bellatrix cackle and shout 'Crucio'. Remembering the demented witch doing the same thing to her back in her past had angry tears running down her face. Luckily, if you could say that, Bellatrix held the Cruciatus on Neville for only a short time. It was a warning to Harry, not a punishment for Neville. Harry began to hand Malfoy the prophecy when a loud commotion came from the doorway of the chamber.

Members of the Order began rushing into the room and Hermione was hit with a great deal of emotion. Most of these people were dead now, in the future, whatever, some for years. It was a good thing the Death Eater behind her was just as effectively holding her up as back because Hermione was fairly certain she would have fallen to the ground at the sight of her ghosts.

Tonks immediately shot a stunner at Malfoy, giving Harry, Neville and Hermione the distraction they needed to escape the Death Eaters. The three young ones began shooting stunners and hexes at any Death Eater they could. Hermione wondered fleetingly if Tonks and Lupin have figured out they love each other yet, they made a wonderful duelling team. Harry and Sirius were fighting side by side, Harry sending a full body bind at Dolohov. Sirius ran over to Bellatrix who had just knocked Tonks down.

Harry grabbed Neville and tried to pull him out the door, they needed to get the other DA members out of the ministry. Hermione hung back, she needed to keep an eye on Sirius. One look at him and Harry together told her she needed to save him, consequences  
be damned. Harry deserved to have Sirius, and Sirius deserved a chance at a real life after spending so much of his in Azkaban.

Across the room Hermione saw Harry hand something to Neville, the prophecy. Then she saw Neville drop the glass ball. He looked ready to cry and Hermione's heart broke for him a little. She knew that it was fine, that Dumbledore knew the prophecy. In fact she knew it too for that matter, but that would be difficult to explain. Remus jumped in the middle of Harry and Malfoy Sr. as the older wizard tried to regain his footing, Harry having just hit him squarely in the chest with a spell.

Then Dumbledore arrived. There was so much tension in the air, it was almost electric. Most of the Death Eaters immediately fled. All but one. The maniacal cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange rang through the chamber. Hermione turned her attention to the pair of duelling cousins. She began to cautiously inch toward the two of them, never taking her eyes off of them. She knew this was the moment, this was when it happened. Then there was a flash of red it came from Bellatrix's wand. Without a second thought Hermione jumped. Sirius had been standing in front of the archway in the middle of the room. The archway to the veil between living and dying. Hermione jumped and knocked Sirius sideways, not backwards as had happened the first time. The two collided and Hermione caught the red jet squarely in her chest. As she fell to the ground, her head made contact with the side of the stone archway.

For the second time that night, or perhaps now it was morning, Hermione found herself waking up in incredible pain. Every part of her hurt. That's how she knew she wasn't dead, she figured if she were really dead it wouldn't hurt this much anymore. She didn't open her eyes at first, she wanted to prepare herself for where she may wake up this time. Would it be her real time, at the castle with George? Back in the past with a living Sirius? Or another time entirely?

"I think she's conscious, she's overthinking something. I don't think that someone can overthink something when they are unconscious." Harry's voice was just next to her head, as if he were sitting right next to her.

"Very funny, Potter." Hermione said, she couldn't help the smile that broke out. She cracked one eye to see the very young Harry, who was indeed sitting in a chair next to her bed. It didn't escape her attention how very happy he sounded. She tried to remember the last time he sounded so chipper, maybe when he took the Felix Felicis back in their sixth year, or next year rather.

"Oh, he's a right comedian I'd say." Another voice came from the chair on the opposite side of her bed. Tears began to swell in Hermione's eyes as she looked over at Sirius Black.

"It is very nice to see you," Hermione said, quite emotionally.

"This makes twice you've saved my life dear girl. How am I ever to repay you?" Sirius asked, just as much emotion in his voice as hers.

"I'm partial to sugar quills, and old books." Hermione said with a smile. She smiled brightly and tried to sit up. "Shit! I feel like I've been ran into by a hippogriff."

"Did sweet little prefect Hermione Granger just curse? Merlin Granger, I didn't even know you knew how." George said, walking around the privacy curtain in his garish dragon-hide jacket.

"Apparently that's her new favorite word," Harry said with a chuckle.

"I'd wager there's quite a few things about me you don't know, Georgie." Hermione said rolling her eyes at Harry. She looked at George and noticed the flash of confusion cross his eyes. She scolded herself internally, she'd need to be more careful, she never called him Georgie before, not in this time. In this time they weren't friends, friendly but not friends. The look of confusion was immediately replaced by a mischievous smirk.

"Was that an offer? By the way, I'm Fred not George." George winked at her, causing a laugh from Sirius.

"No, not an offer, you'll know if I offer anything, and you aren't Fred." Hermione said cheekily, winking back at the handsome wizard. At this Harry joined in on the laughter.

"What makes you so certain, love?" George asked, genuinely curious.

"They don't call me the brightest witch of my age for nothing." Hermione smiled mysteriously at George.

"Too true that is." Sirius laughed and squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked cautiously, she knew she needed to be careful when she saw Fred, she might give everything away if she started blubbering the second he came into view. Which was a possibility at the moment, given how tired and emotionally drained she was just now.

"Well Luna and Neville are back at their dormitories, they were healed pretty quickly and sent on. Gin is with her mum and dad, she also was healed quickly. Ron is still sleeping, that brain thing did a number on him. He'll be fine though," Harry told her with a smile.

"And where's your other half?" Hermione asked looking at George, thankful that he didn't know her as well as he did in the future. George was very observant, even after the war, even when he was trying to put himself back together again. Harry and Ron knew Hermione very well of course, but they were usually too oblivious to notice many things. George, her George in the future, could always tell what Hermione was thinking. Hermione thought maybe he needed that, needed to focus on something else for a bit.

"He went down to the front gates to fetch Bill, he just made it to the castle." George said, that flash of confusion in his eyes again.

"What of the Order? Everyone make it out alright?" Hermione pushed on, ignoring the calculating looks George was throwing at her.

"Everyone's fine. I think you've taken the worst of it. Madame Pomfrey says you'll be on a strict potion regimen for a few weeks." Sirius answered.

"Right, well good." Hermione said with a smile. Hermione knew there would be consequences for what she’d done tonight. Awful things happened to wizards who meddle with time. Of course she had gone back in time but she was back in her younger body, there weren't two of her running around so she wouldn't have to worry about being in two places at the same time. She still felt there would be repercussions however. She needed time to think, to figure out what was going to happen next. "I think I should probably get some sleep."

"Yes of course. We will fill you in on everything in the morning. But 'Mione, just one thing, Fudge saw him. Saw Voldemort. He can't pretend he doesn't exist anymore. He has to admit he's alive again," Harry said, his tone was light, hopeful even. Hermione smiled brightly at how free her best friend was. It gave her a little hope as well.

The sound of laughter made its way into the hospital wing, which got the attention of the witch in charge.

"It is much too late for visitors!" Madame Pomfrey said in urgent, but hushed tones.

"Yes ma'am. Do you think I could just have a look at my little brother, just to ease my own mind a bit?" Bill Weasley's deep voice rang out. Bill was quite the charmer, some things never changed.

"I'll give you all five minutes, then all of you have to leave." Madame Pomfrey huffed then went back into her small office. Hermione thought she heard her mutter about 'those troublesome Weasley's'.   
Bill and Fred looked in and saw that Ron was sleeping, snoring loudly, so they made their way over to Hermione's bed.

"Are we having a party?" Fred asked seeing Harry, Sirius, and George all standing around the bed. As Hermione expected, her breath caught when she saw him standing there. She looked at him closely, well as closely as possible without drawing too much attention. As the wizards standing around her talked happily, Hermione was having a full mental war with herself. She really needed time to think about everything.

"Bill, Fr-Fred, it’s very nice to see you, but I really need to get some sleep." Hermione said with a smile.

"She's right," Sirius said. He stood and bent over, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you, again. We'll talk more later."

"Good night everyone," Hermione said as Sirius and the Weasley brothers began to make their way out of the room.

"Would you like for me to stay with you tonight?" Harry asked hesitating at her bedside.

"No, I'm alright. Honestly. Go spend time with Sirius."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione stood in the familiar kitchen at her parents house. Running her hands over the pristine countertop she was lost in thought. Should she continue on with the plan she’d laid out only days ago. Was this really the best course of action? Had she made the right decision to just go with her gut? This was all very new territory, acting on a half thought out immediate reaction. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, she didn't have time for this, she needed to be getting on her way.

The Grangers had arrived at Kings Cross just like every year, the family of three left the station in the same car as always, went to the same restaurant they always went to for her end of term supper. Everything was the same as every year before. Everything except Hermione, she was different. This was the first time she had seen her parents in more than two years. She knew she couldn't stay, not even the two weeks she had the first time. They would know, know she wasn't the same girl anymore. They would see her for the damaged broken woman she had become. Or maybe they wouldn't, perhaps they would chalk it all up to normal teenage sullenness. Either way she couldn't just play along, pretend everything was just fine. There was too much to be done.

So she wrote a letter, magically changing the handwriting and showed it to her parents. It was an offer for a summer internship at The Ministry of Magic. She told her parents that the Weasley's had agreed to let her stay, that way she could go to work with Arthur every morning. It started immediately and she would have to leave at once. This was something her parents would understand, this was an incredible opportunity for their brilliant daughter. This was wonderful news. This was a happy occasion. Hermione never even unpacked her trunk. It sat next to the door, waiting for her to stop wavering on if this was really the right decision.

"Are you sure we can't drive you to Molly and Arthur's?" Mrs. Granger asked for the third time.

"No Mum. The Knight Bus will be faster, it would be well past midnight if we took a car," Hermione told her, again, hoping to come across as excited.

"Right, yes of course. Be sure to send us an owl at least, when you get there?" Mrs. Granger asked, pulling her only daughter in for a hug. Hermione used all of the will power she had not to collapse into her mother's embrace, tell her parents everything and stay with them forever. She knew that wasn't an option though, so she put a smile on her face, told her parents she would be in touch, took her trunk and summoned the Knight Bus. She told the conductor where she needed to go and set off into the night.

Hermione arrived two blocks away from her true destination, thankful for the featherlight spell she'd cast on her trunk before she left Hogwarts. She walked quickly through the dark streets and hoped the late hour would mean the house would be empty, save one. Hermione reached the tall door that no one else could see and knocked, holding her breath.

"Hermione? What are you doing here, dear girl? Are you alright? Is Harry alright?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Maybe we can go inside and talk?" Hermione asked looking around nervously. Sirius looked at the young witch suspiciously. "Oh, Merlin. I am Hermione Jean Granger, Harry Potter is my best mate. I saved your life twice, once when you escaped Azkaban, I used a time turner to get you out of the tower and you escaped with Buckbeak the hippogriff. The second was just a couple days ago at the Ministry when your bitch of a cousin attempted to hex you but I jumped in front of you. Now, can we please go inside before someone sees."

"You are something else you know that?" Sirius laughed, as he held the door open to allow her access.

"You've no idea," Hermione answered, setting her things down in the hall.

"Well, you've just missed everyone, but for some reason I think you knew that. Would you like some tea?" Sirius asked while leading the way to the kitchen.

"Yes, I was hoping to talk to you alone. I'd take a fire whiskey if you have it," Hermione said. Sirius looked sideways at her but veered away from the stove, taking down two glasses and a bottle. Hermione smiled sadly at the memory of this same set up, years from now, sitting and drinking late into the night, with George or Harry, sometimes Ron or Ginny.

"What's on your mind?" Sirius asked as he poured.

"Did you mean it? When you said you owed me?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yes. I owe you my life. What kind of trouble are you in?" Sirius asked, eyes narrowing shrewdly.

"What I need, is a place to stay. Access to a pureblood library, and no questions, not just yet. Also, for you to not tell anyone I'm here." Hermione looked pleadingly at Sirius.

"That's sounds quite intriguing, and also the very least I can do," Sirius conceded, if anyone could understand the need for a safe haven it was Sirius.

"Thank you so much." Hermione let out the breath she’d been holding a took a large swallow of her drink letting it warm her from within.

"Kreature!" Sirius called, causing Hermione to jump. The small ugly house elf appeared instantly. "Kreature, Miss Granger will be staying with us. You will give her anything she needs, and you will tell absolutely no one of her presence here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master." Kreature answered in a quite disgusted voice. 

"Good, take her things upstairs, the first guest room. Make sure it's clean and safe," Sirius commanded. There was a pop and Kreature was gone.

"Thank you Sirius. You've no idea how much help this is," Hermione sighed. "If you don't mind, I'm exhausted. I think I'll just go on up to bed."

"Of course, don't hesitate to ask Kreature or myself for anything you might need. When you're ready I'm here to listen without judgement, to anything you have to say. Tomorrow will be a quiet day until about 5:00, there will be a meeting then."

"That's no problem, I'll shut myself up in my room during the meeting. Thank you again," Hermione said as she walked around the table and hugged Sirius tightly before heading up to bed.

The next week saw Hermione and Sirius settling into a comfortable routine. They would eat breakfast together, Hermione would spend the morning in the library. She was trying to find out whatever she could about the Volo Lapis. What exactly it was, the magic behind it, if it were reversible. Sirius would spend his mornings cleaning each of the rooms in Grimmauld place, having someone else in the house seemed to give Sirius a sense of purpose, or at least a motivation to do something other that wallow and drink away the time.

They would stop midday and eat together. After lunch they usually returned to the library, where Hermione would work on her second mission, exonerating Sirius of all his crimes, though he didn't know that yet. During these afternoons they would talk at length about the night James and Lily died, Sirius would give her news of what was happening with the Order and Hermione would tell him about Harry, Sirius wanted desperately for a meaningful relationship with his godson. 

They would have an early supper, after which Sirius would get ready for the nightly Order meeting and Hermione would retire to her room. Hermione began writing down everything she could remember from the past, she hoped to change as many of the bad things as she could. She just needed to figure out what couldn't be changed, things that would have too big of an impact on the timeline. It was looking to be quite a delicate balancing act.

Every night before she went to sleep, however, Hermione would think of Fred. She would lay in bed, looking at the necklace he made sure she received and think about what she wanted to do with the second chance she'd been given. She knew she didn't love him, in all honesty she hardly knew him. She could see herself loving him though, he was a good man, clever and funny and decent. The more she thought of it the more she decided she wanted to get to know him. To know him for real, not just through George's memories. He obviously loved her, or would in the near future, he gave her the necklace after all. She felt she owed it to him and herself to at least try to understand what she had so obviously missed the first time around. 

Hermione woke earlier than usual Monday morning. She got dressed quickly in the most respectable looking robes she had, with a nice pair of jeans and pretty top underneath. She took care to tame her wild hair so it looked as nice as possible. Then she went down to breakfast.

Sirius was sitting at the head of the table with a cup of coffee, he had to have coffee in the morning no matter what, a habit that Hermione noticed she had picked up herself. He was reading the paper, making disapproving noises he didn't even realize he was making. She couldn't help but think of how her own father did the same thing.

"Anything interesting?" Hermione asked as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Just the ministry going on about how safe the students headed back to Hogwarts will be. For everyone to be aware, but not alarmed by the increased presence of Aurors at the school this fall. Tonks has already volunteered for it. She's been looking ill lately, hope she's alright," Sirius said without looking up from the paper. Hermione set down one of the plates that Kreature had left on the counter for them in front of Sirius. She took her usual place at his right and tucked into her breakfast.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry with that, I'm sure she'll be fine before long." 

"What are you all dressed up for?" Sirius asked as he finally set the paper down and took in Hermione's appearance.

"Oh, we have an appointment this morning. You should get ready. Put a few glamor charms on, you'll need to be disguised. We need to leave here in about an hour," Hermione said as she finished her breakfast. She took her plate to the sink and left it for Kreature.

……….

 

Hermione and a man who looked only vaguely similar to Sirius Black sat in the waiting room to the best solicitor in wizarding England. The office seemed strangely modern to be situated in a small building in Diagon Alley, where all the other businesses seemed more likely to have been open a hundred years ago.

"Miss Granger? Mr. Givens will see you now," a small witch said, ushering the two into a decent sized office.

"Miss Granger. I must say, after reading your letters I assumed you'd be older. I am very interesting getting started. Can I venture that you are Mr. Black?" Mr. Givens said as he walked around his desk to shake hands with his new clients. Hermione had been corresponding with the wizarding solicitor for the past few days and felt confident he would be capable in bringing about Sirius' acquittal. Not because he truly believed in Sirius' innocence,but because of his previous experience with difficult cases. 

"Yes, well I'm old enough, thank you. This is Mr. Black's wand, if you would perform the spells necessary to prove he did not kill Mr. Pettigrew, nor the muggles that night. We’ll wait," Hermione said, deliberately not telling him the man next to her was indeed Sirius. Hermione knew the only way anyone would take her sixteen year old self seriously were if she started out strong, so she kept her voice cold and clipped.

"Right. I will be right back then." Mr. Givens looked a little startled at her terse response, but brushed it off quickly and went to have the wand examined.

"You certainly are full of surprises," Sirius whispered. He was slowly coming to realize that Hermione Granger was not at all what she appeared. She was so much like Lily it nearly hurt. Muggle born, bloody brilliant, not one to stand down to anyone. Sirius wondered, maybe more hoped, that there was some sort of romance between this witch and his godson. They would make quite the pair. Just like James and Lily. Perhaps she would still be at Grimmauld place when Harry arrived, he'd be sure to keep an eye out.

"This wand has never been used to kill anyone. I will need to get Ollivander in to verify that it is indeed Sirius Black's wand, but his will be enough to get us a trial. As I understand it, you have a lead on a witness?" Mr. Givens stated.

"You do?" Sirius asked, unable to contain his surprise at this news.

"I do. A muggle girl, she was five years old when Peter blew up that street. I will be going to meet with her tomorrow. I plan to get the memory from her," Hermione said with a proud smile to Sirius. She turned to the solicitor and continued. "Once Sirius has had his name cleared I would like you to draw up the papers to make him my Magical Guardian. As I understand it I have the right to one as a muggle born."

"Yes, that's correct. Mr. Black would take charge of teaching you in the ways of the wizarding world as well as being responsible for you in all magical matters until you turn seventeen." 

"Right and as Harry Potter's godfather, once he is found innocent, he will be become Harry's Magical Guardian as well?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that is also correct." Mr. Givens answered.

"Lovely. I think that's all for now then. I will get in touch with you about the witness's memory as quickly as possible. Please let me know when you've petitioned the Wizengamot, and keep me updated on all progress made," Hermione said in a no nonsense voice.

"I can honestly say it has been a pleasure meeting you Miss Granger. Please keep my office in mind once you've finished school." Mr. Givens said with a smile.

"So, you brilliant witch, you, where to next?" Sirius asked as they walked out of the office onto the busy street of Diagon Alley.

"How would you like to go pay Fred and George a visit while we're here?" Hermione said with a brilliant smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione and Sirius, who was still heavily disguised, made their way down Diagon Alley. The street looked bleak, more shops were boarded up than open for business. The sight made Hermione shiver slightly, she hated seeing her first real brush with the magical world so broken. There really wasn't much of anything that madman hadn't touched and made worse, Hermione thought darkly. Then they rounded the corner and Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes came into view, a beacon in the desolate night. Hermione laughed out loud at the sign for 'U-No-Poo' in the window.

"They certainly have a flare about them, don't they?" Sirius asked as he took in the utter brightness of the joke shop.

"That they do, in spades," Hermione replied as they continued on to the shop.

Business was booming, which was quite a feat, given the current climate. Hermione looked around, remembering the first time she had visited the shop. She had been so scared back then, worried along with Mrs. Weasley about the target the twins were putting on their backs. Now all she could see was the bravery of it all. Fred and George knew the risks, they were both brilliant, but they chose not to be bullied. They chose to bring a sliver of joy, when it was so desperately needed.

"Hermione Granger, as I live and breathe. I think we should escort you to St. Mungo's, that knock on the head has turned you into an entirely different person." Fred's voice came from just behind them.

"Not that we're complaining, unless you're here to dock points or issue a detention. I rather like this new Hermione. Walking around with convicted felons and visiting a brilliant joke shop on a Monday afternoon." George said popping up next to Fred.

"Very funny you two," Hermione said smiling at the pair. "My friend and I were in the neighbourhood and thought we'd stop in to see you. I see now it was a horrible mistake however. We'll just be leaving."

"Oh, not so fast! You haven't even gotten the tour yet!" Fred said, a touch too eagerly. Something George and Sirius picked up on at once.

"By all means, then. I expect nothing less than the VIP tour, Mr. Weasley," Hermione laughed.

"Right this way, my dear," Fred said with a grand gesture.

"Mr. Snuffles, I believe there is something this direction that might catch your eye," George said, leading Sirius in the opposite direction, sending a wink to Fred over Hermione's head.  
Fred took Hermione around the shop, pointing out the various items they had available, they settled into an easy banter as they looked at the different products. Fred was showing Hermione the trick wands when a small boy of about five interrupted them. He had a question about the best way to pull a prank on his big brother. Hermione nearly melted on the spot as Fred talked with the boy, treating him like finding the perfect prank was the most important thing Fred would do all day, because to him it was.

Hermione followed the two up to the front once the boy had decided on some ton tongue toffee, the classics were always some of the best, after all. She couldn't contain the smile on her face as she watched Fred lift the boy to the counter near where Verity was ringing up the other customers. Together they counted the boys coins, and Fred excitedly told the boy that he had exactly enough, though, Hermione noticed, the was actually a few knuts short. Fred quickly shook his head at the boy's mother who had tried to give him the difference.

"So did we come here to see the shop or one of the owners?" Sirius asked coming up behind Hermione, startling her back into reality. 

Sirius could all but see the sparks shooting between these two. It was obvious to him now that there was nothing romantic between her and Harry. It was obvious to Sirius that both she and Fred were over the moon for each other. Sirius decided that he just wouldn't be the marauder he claimed to be if he didn't make some of his own helpful, but devious plans.

"Shit! You scared me." Hermione scolded lightly. "I haven't the foggiest what you're going on about. Have you found anything worth buying in this place?"

"As a matter of fact," Sirius answered and held up an invisibility cloak. "It obviously isn't anywhere near James' old cloak, but I'd reckon it'd work in a pinch. You should take a look at the shielded clothing they have."

"Fred and George are rather remarkable, for sure," Hermione said with a smile, still watching Fred who had moved to helping ring people up as the line had grown quite long in the last few minutes.

Sirius left Hermione to pretend, unsuccessfully, to not watch Fred. He walked over to where George was restocking a shelf.

"So how long have they been hot for each other?" Sirius asked.

"Picked up on that have you?" George smiled. "Well, Freddie has been smitten since early last year, all that craziness with Umbridge and the DA. I didn't think the feelings were mutual until the other night in the hospital wing, something about the way she looked at him I guess. Now today she's only got eyes for my dear brother."

"Well, what do you say we give them a little push?" Sirius asked conspiratorially.

"What have got in mind?" George asked, instantly interested.

"Let's start with a lunch date, then I have some other plans," Sirius said with a large smile.

"I'm all ears…" George smiled.

 

……….

 

"Well Freddie, it's about lunchtime, yeah?" George walked over to where Fred and Hermione stood talking.

"Right yeah, it's slowed down a bit. Lee will be in shortly," Fred said looking at his watch.

"Mr. Snuffles, Hermione, would you care to join us?" George asked Sirius and Hermione.

"Oh, well I think it may be time to get Snuffles here home. I'll have major consequences to pay if anyone recognises him," Hermione said, looking slightly disappointed.

"I can find my own way home, pet. I actually have a few things I need to tend to this afternoon. So you enjoy the afternoon."

"Are you certain?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, now go," Sirius said, smiling fondly.

"Well, alright then. I won't be long," Hermione said and hugged Sirius goodbye. Sirius kissed Hermione's head and sent a wink to George. He then made his way back to Grimmauld Place to put into motion the next part of his plan.

"Well you two head on down to the Leaky, I'll head over once Lee gets here," George said, disappearing towards the back of the shop before they could object.

"Well then, love. Shall we?" Fred asked giving Hermione his elbow.

"We shall," Hermione giggled and took his arm.

The two walked down the alley to the restaurant, both scanning the street warily. Once inside the pub, Hermione looked up at Fred, the soft light highlighted just how handsome he was and she blushed slightly at the very girly thought. 

"Knut for your thoughts?" Fred asked, leaning in close to her ear.

"What? Oh, nothing of import. Shall we sit and wait for George or go ahead and order?" Hermione asked, avoiding his question.

"Let's go ahead and order," Fred said and they put their order I'm with Tom, Fred refused to let her pay.

"So I'm just dying to know, just what brings you to these dangerous parts, and with the company you had?" Fred asked as they brought their food to an empty table.

"Well, can you keep a secret?" Hermione asked leaning in towards Fred.

"I pride myself in my secret keeping abilities," Fred answered, leaning in as well.

"Well, I've been staying with Sirius for the past week, more or less since we left Hogwarts. My parents have gone away on holiday and it just worked out that way. Anyway, I've been working on clearing his name. It's long past due, don't you think?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not even slightly surprised you're using that big brain of yours to do some good. Quite right you are, though, he's been cooped up for far too long," Fred replied, as he started digging into his stew. He ate with the same gusto as all the Weasley boys, though, Hermione was happy to see, not nearly as sloppily as Ron always did.

"Was, was that a compliment you've just given me Fred Weasley?" Hermione asked, fully aware that she was flirting with him.

"In fact it was, everyone knows you're bloody brilliant," Fred said with an easy smile.

"Well, thank you. The shop seems to be doing very well, not that I’m surprised. I suppose your Mum’s none too happy about it though. I’m sure she'll come around, sooner or later."

"Was that a compliment Hermione Granger?"

"Don't get used to it." Hermione laughed at the look of mock shock on Fred's face. "I'm only joking, I think you and George are quite clever, you just had no interest in showing it at Hogwarts."

"Yes, well. Thank you." Fred said, the tops of his ears turning ever so slightly pink. Hermione would never had noticed if she hadn't spent so much time watching George with Angelina in the future.

"So, tell me, what have you been working on lately?"

Fred and Hermione spent the next hour and a half talking about everything and nothing. The only reason they finally got up from the table was because George finally made his way to the pub, saying that he needed Fred to come back to the shop. Fred side-along aparated Hermione back to Grimmauld Place, as Hermione still wasn't old enough in this time, then went straight back to the shop.

Hermione was still smiling when she walked into the house, she crept past the portrait of Mrs Black quietly, to avoid the insults and made her way to the library. Hermione made her way to the large sofa in front of the fire and giggled quietly as she thought back to the lunch she'd just had. Closing her eyes she thought back to the small touches and the shared laughs.

"You have it bad, kitten," Sirius said from the chair in the corner.

"Sirius! What have I told you about sneaking up on me!" Hermione blushed furiously.

"Sneaking up? What sneaking have I done? You walked right past me, head in the clouds with the largest, goofiest grins I've ever seen. And remember love, I had to sit by for the entirety of James and Lily. Once seventh year hit, they were downright disgusting," Sirius smiled fondly at the memory.

"Tell me a story about them? Was it truly as romantic as everyone says?" Hermione asked as she moved to the empty chair beside Sirius and tucked her feet under herself.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you about James and Lily, if you'll tell me about Hermione and Fred," Sirius said with a gleam in his eye. He wasn't about to let her change the subject.

"What's there to tell? We had lunch together." 

"Bollocks. I saw you two, there is a story there." 

"I don't know that you would believe me if I told you," Hermione said, turning serious. 

How could she tell him that she only ventured to believe that Fred, one of the best looking, kindest and most popular boys she'd ever known actually liked, and eventually loved her. How could she tell him that, while she had a crush on him many years ago (along with the largest percentage of girls at Hogwarts) she never would have had the courage to act on it without knowing the feelings would be mutual. Hermione was flying blind, a feeling she loathed more than anything. She didn't know what to do, should she tell someone, or keep it to herself. She'd only been in this time a week and she felt lonely and out of place, and she hadn't even spent any real time with Harry or Ron or Ginny. That would be the hardest, they knew her best, but they would see she was different. She wasn't the same girl, she'd seen death and war and pain. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to tell someone, let someone else share the burden.

"Try me?" Sirius said kindly. He knew something was off about her since she showed up on his doorstep. She had always been mature beyond her years, but now she acted as if she were much older. He watched as on more than one occasion she got lost in her thoughts and got an almost haunted look about her. Today, in fact was the first time since she arrived that she looked truly happy, not just with Fred but in the solicitor's office as well. Sirius was happy that he now had the opportunity of freedom, but he was happier at the freedom it seemed to give Hermione as well. He felt a connection to her, and not just because she'd saved his life twice now.

"Okay, have you ever heard of a Volo Lapis?" Hermione asked, taking a deep breath.

Here it was, good or bad Hermione decided to trust Sirius and told him the whole story. Well, she told him she was from the future, as ridiculous as that sounded out loud, about Fred and the necklace and how she had ended up back in this time at the Department of Mysteries.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, are you ready to send me to the mind healers yet?" Hermione asked, trying for levity.

"No, this is the magical world after all, anything it possible," Sirius said, still trying to come to terms with what she had just told him. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No, just you."

"Well, shit."

"I thought you said it was no big deal?”

"No, no, I never said that. This is a big bloody deal. You chose to tell me? Not someone in charge? An adult perhaps?" Sirius asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Sirius, you are an adult." Hermione fought to keep the smile from her face.

"Right, but a better adult, a good one. I am not a good adult. Lily would have been a good adult to have in this situation. Not James, he'd watch me cock it up and laugh, or help me cock it up more like. Moony! He's a good adult!" Sirius was rambling, but already the nervousness was leaving his features, being replaced with amusement.

"Perhaps, but for today, it's just you."

"What about Dumbledore? He's the most experienced at being an adult."

"No," Hermione said a bit too firmly, she softened her tone. "Like I said, let's just stick with you for the time being and we'll figure this out."

"So, what has the old man done?" Sirius asked shrewdly.

"Nothing, per se, I just don't agree with some of his methods. He's a good man, don't get me wrong and he's certainly working to destroy Voldemort. I just think it best we left him out of this for the time being."

"Okay then, so can you tell me about it? The future?"

"Is that a good idea? I mean I've already changed things. Things may be completely different now. Dear Merlin, what if I single handedly just changed the outcome of the whole war? I mean surely not, I can see it as anything but a good thing. Right?" Hermione rambled.

"Sorry kitten, you'll have to give me a touch more to go on then that. I was pants at Divination and I'm no Legilimens," Sirius said slightly amused.

"Right, well I guess it won't hurt to tell you some things," Hermione said. "First of all, in my first go around, you didn't make it out of The Department of Mysteries."

"You know, I had a feeling. So, thank you, again," Sirius said soberly.

"And if I haven't completely ruined everything, then we win the war, Harry kills Voldemort. It came at a pretty heavy price though." Hermione said, not sure why she added the last part.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Sirius was debating on asking who died in the war, but he felt he didn't want to know, not yet anyway. If he were to lose Harry or Remus, he wasn't sure he'd make it. Hermione was questioning just how much to tell him. She decided she would just answer any questions he asked as honestly as possible, and let him know anything important as it came up.

"Well I believe I owe you a story about James and Lily, do I not?" Hermione was glad that Sirius decided to change the subject. It meant he was going to really think things over.

"Yes, I do believe you do," Hermione said with a smile.

"Hmmmm let's see. One afternoon in our third year, James and I were heading back to the common room. It was the day after the full moon and we were under the cloak to avoid any question about where we had been, we were of course visiting Remus in the hospital ward.

Anyway, we came round the corner to see Lily and Snape arguing quietly in the corridor, we weren't close enough to hear what exactly they were going on about. James stopped ready to hex the greasy git, but I stopped him, I wanted to have a bit more fun with him, you see. As we were getting closer, we heard voices come around the corner.

Lucius Malfoy and his friends came up laughing at some joke. Malfoy called over to Snape, telling him to stop wasting time talking to the... well he didn't have very nice things to say about Lily," Sirius told her.

"Called her a mudblood, did he?" Hermione picked up on what Sirius didn't want to say.

"Yes, he told Snivellus to stop wasting time with the mudblood. Snape said something to Lily, that no one else could hear. She turned red in the face and told him to go on then and kiss his new friends arse. She was something else, she was. 

Well, Snape walked over to the group of slytherins and they all began to laugh as Lily walked around the corner. She didn't make it very far before she started crying.

James, who was already smitten with her, raised his wand again. He turned all of their robes into muggle women’s dresses. So I, not to be outdone, decided that they all needed pretty pink tiaras to match." Sirius was laughing hard at the memory.

"That is bloody fantastic!" Hermione was laughing just as hard. "It brings to mind a story of mine, which incidentally fulfils my end of the story swapping deal.

When we were in our second year, Draco Malfoy became the seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Of course this decision was made much easier by the brand new set of team brooms that he brought with him. Now, me being the swotty little know-it-all that I was made a comment about how none of the Gryffindors needed to buy their way onto the team, they actually had real talent," Hermione said.

"Did you really? Good on you, kitten," Sirius interrupted, raising his glass to her.  
"I did indeed," Hermione smiled and returned the gesture. "Well, Draco called me a mudblood. Ron of course tried to defend my honour by hexing him. His wand had been broken, however, by the whomping willow and the hex rebounded. Poor bloke spent the better part of the next hour vomiting slugs.

The thing I remember most about that day though, was Fred. It took George and Oliver Wood to hold him back, and Oliver is a big bloke. I wasn't anything more than his little brothers bookish muggle born friend and he was ready to punch Malfoy in the face.

Now I didn't delude myself into thinking it actually had anything to do with me personally. I think any good excuse to harm Malfoy would have sufficed. But more than that it showed the kind of man he would become, the kind of man Arthur and Molly raised. Always ready to come to the aid of those in need. That was when I developed my crush on him. It was flattering all the same."

……….

 

"So what are you going to do while I'm gone today?" Hermione asked the next morning. 

Today she was dressed completely differently in a pair of muggle jeans and a tee shirt. She had a coffee date with the girl who had been a witness to the explosion that Sirius had been accused of.

"Oh, just preparing for Harry to get here this weekend. Have you decided how you're going to handle living here?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I thought I would just keep to the story I told Fred, that my parents have gone on holiday and I'm staying here to help you with your trial," Hermione stated matter of factly.

"Very good, well, I was planning on inviting the Weasley's over for a welcome home supper for Harry. What do you think?" Sirius asked.

"That would be nice."

"Good, I'll send the owl then," Sirius said with a smirk that Hermione didn't notice.

"Well I'll be off then, I shouldn't be long. Think you can keep out of trouble?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Oh, I think I'll be alright. Wait, how do you expect to get her memory without magic?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I'm not planning on extracting the memory just yet. I'm just going to talk to her. She was only five when it happened, too young for them to obliviate. So while everyone was going on about a gas leak she was telling stories of two men fighting, then one waving his hand and the street exploding. Where her story differs is when she said that one of the men ran away, then turned into a rat. The Ministry overlooked it as a child's imagination because they had no idea you all were animagi. It's all there in the records from that day. I'm just going to talk to her and see what she remembers, then I will let Mr. Givens extract her memories, as it will then be coming from a third party." Hermione smirked a bit smugly.

"Merlin's beard, you are a brilliant witch!" Sirius said laughing out loud.

"I know. I'll see you in a few hours." Hermione smiled a tad smugly, then walked out of the house.

……….

 

Hermione stood facing the mirror in her bedroom. Harry had arrived in the middle of the previous night with Dumbledore. Hermione had stayed in her bedroom. She was sure Dumbledore knew she was there, he seemed to know everything after all, but she didn't want to talk to him just yet. The Weasley's would be arriving later in the afternoon and Hermione found herself taking extra care with her appearance. She tried to tell herself it had nothing to do with the fact that Fred would be there but she knew better. Finally, after her third change of clothes she decided that without magic this was the best it was going to get. She set off for the kitchen to see if Harry had woken up yet.

"Morning kitten." Sirius said as she walked into the kitchen, automatically handing her a cup of coffee. Harry, who had been sitting at the table gave them a curious look.

"Harry! I'm so happy to see you." Hermione smiled at her best friend, she squeezed Sirius’ arm as she too the coffee. "Thank you Sirius."

"You too, Mione." Harry stood and hugged her.

"Well Kreature has made a lovely breakfast, don't worry, I specifically ordered him not to poison anything," Sirius joked lamely.

"Very funny. I was thinking, maybe we could go into muggle London today, before the Weasley's arrive," Hermione said as she sat down to eat.

"Anything in particular, you're looking for, kitten?" Sirius asked. 

"I was thinking some new clothes, I don't have much with me. I know Molly will take us to Diagon Alley for our school things but you never know what could happen." Hermione winked at Sirius discreetly. "Harry, why don't you go ahead and ask whatever it is that has you goggling at us so intently."

"When did you get here Mione? You two seem quite… familiar," Harry asked cautiously.

"Oh, well, I've been here a couple weeks now. My parents went on holiday in Italy, and Sirius was kind enough to let me invade his house, or more importantly, his library. Please don't mention it to Molly, I don't want her to be offended that I came here instead of the Burrow. I have actually been working on something with Sirius, but that can wait for later."

“Oh, yeah. Sure, no problem,” Harry said, looking from one to the other.

"Well, I believe a trip to muggle London could be arranged. I'll send Kreature to Gringotts to exchange some money. Will I need to glamour myself again?" Sirius asked.

"Again? You've left the house before? I thought Dumbledore said for you to stay put?" Harry asked, clearly worried about Sirius.

"Yes, but he was highly glamoured, no one knew it was him, except for Fred and George, but they're good with secrets. Besides, breaking the rules now and again keeps things interesting." Hermione winked. Harry actually choked on a sausage at that.

"Okay, I'm convinced, that knock on the head has really done a number on you," Harry said, once he finally swallowed.

"Maybe. Maybe it showed me that things are getting serious out there, that we never know which day will be our last. That while doing the right thing isn't always doing what we're told. Besides a trip to muggle London is fairly safe. If you'd like we could ask Re-Professor Lupin and Tonks to join us," Hermione said.

"You're right. Well of course you are, you're Hermione. You're always right," Harry smiled.

Once breakfast was finished, and Kreature had returned with the muggle money, Tonks and Lupin arrived at Grimmauld Place. It took a little convincing to get Lupin on board, but Sirius knew just the right way to get Moony to do just about anything. Hermione was sad to see that Tonks had the same mousy brown hair and glum look about her. Hermione knew it would only be a matter of time however before Tonks would make Lupin see reason. Sirius had also noticed the change in his cousin.

"So can you tell me what's going on with Dora?" Sirius whispered to Hermione as they walked through London. He was glamoured again, as was Harry, it was the only way Lupin would agree to go.

"Well, are you sure you want to know?" Hermione asked, not sure how Sirius would feel about his best mate and little cousin together.

"Yes, she's family and she just looks so miserable," Sirius said.

"Pay attention, she isn't the only one." Hermione said, she would give him a chance to figure it out on his own. Sirius looked at the group walking a few yards in front of them.

Harry and Lupin were talking quietly to each other while Tonks walked a bit apart from them. Sirius watched as Lupin and Tonks took turns looking at each other over Harry's head. They never looked at the same time, it was a longing look for the both of them, though Tonks looked a bit more hostile.

"Dora and Moony? Really?" Sirius said thoughtfully. "Do they ever get over this nonsense and get together?"

"They do," Hermione said, nodding her head.

The group made their way around London where Hermione talked Harry into a nice dinner jacket, knowing it would come in handy for all the dinner parties he would be invited to this year. Sirius found a beat up old leather jacket at a thrift store Hermione loved. Hermione had Tonks help her pick out a couple new dresses, a very pretty magenta colored one in particular that she planned on wearing that evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well, you're lucky, If you don't want bushy uncontrollable hair, you just think it and it changes. Not so much with mine," Hermione told Tonks as the two witches sat in front of Hermione’s mirror later that day. “I'm actually fairly proficient with spells for my hair, I just can't use them at the moment. It's frustrating."

"I'm sure, but you'll be back at Hogwarts soon and then you'll be seventeen before you know it," Tonks said with a small smile.

"Yes, I know. Doesn't seem to make the waiting right now any easier," Hermione smiled and adjusted Tonks' wand placement, she was guiding Tonks through some the beauty spells as Tonks had never taken the time to learn any.

"Waiting is hard," Tonks agreed, her hair beginning to tint red.

Hermione almost laughed out loud as she remembered how Teddy's would do the same thing whenever he was angry. Tonks must not be trying very hard to control her metamorphmagus traits at the moment.

"So, why are you going all out for dinner tonight? You usually aren't one to fuss too much with your appearance. Not to say that you need to of course," Tonks continued while shaking her head slightly.

"Thank you, no reason really, it's nice to get to be a girl once in a while. With Harry and Ron as your best mates, girl time is hard to come by," Hermione smiled.

"Too true, that, my best mate was Charlie Weasley in school. He isn't one for makeup talk," Tonks said laughing a little.

Hermione smiled as she noticed Tonks hair had changed again, this time a silvery pink. It wasn't bubblegum, but it was better than the mousy brown of late. "No, he doesn't seem the hair braiding type." 

Hermione walked over to her bed where her new dress was laid out. She was admiring the simple cut of the dress as her mind wandered to hoping that Fred would notice that she had chosen a dress in his favorite color. Though she tried to tell herself it just so happened that it was a good color for her skin tone. 

"Wait a minute. Which one is it?" Tonks asked, a bit loudly, finally putting the pieces together at the look on Hermione’s face.

"I'm sorry, which what?" Hermione asked a bit startled at Tonks sudden outburst.

"Harry or Ron? Who have you got your eye on?"

"I assure you, Harry and Ron are nothing more or less than my brothers. I don't see either of them in a romantic light."

"I'll figure it out. By the end of the night I'll figure you out Hermione Granger," Tonks said with a laugh she planned on going to straight to Sirius.

Hermione just smiled at the now bubblegum pink hair she was sporting. Hermione knew it wouldn't be permanent, but if she were able to lift the witch's spirits, even for a short time, she was happy.

 

……….

 

"Kitten, you're a vision!" Sirius said as Hermione walked into the library. Sirius, Lupin and Harry were all sitting around talking and waiting for Molly, Ginny and Ron to arrive. "No wonder that colorful cousin of mine gave me the third degree."

"What this old thing?" Hermione laughed easily. "Remind me to pay you back for it, I didn't know you were planning on bribing the cashier."

"I didn't bribe anyone, I simply got to her first, and you will not pay me back. As much as you've done for me? I won't hear of it. Besides, I'm filthy rich remember?" Sirius said, as Hermione sat in the arm chair facing them, rolling her eyes.

Hermione took in the three wizards sitting in front of her. Sirius looked ecstatic, most definitely he was up to something, she would figure it out soon enough. Lupin, who had blushed slightly at the mention of Tonks was quickly composing himself and smiling kindly at her. Harry, also was smiling at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. She was certain that he was still concerned about her apparent sudden personality change. She would just have to pay better attention to how she acted.

Harry, for his part, was concerned for his best friend. He was quickly becoming convinced that she did in fact fancy someone, but it wasn't a Weasley. He was worried that she fancied Sirius. The way they acted around each other, the pet names and touching. Sure it wasn't overly romantic, perhaps more the way she was with Harry or even Ron to an extent. Comfortable would be the best word to describe it, and it made Harry wonder at just what the two had shared in the two weeks they were here alone. Harry knew that he would back Hermione, whatever her decision might be, but he honestly felt uncomfortable thinking about Sirius and Hermione together. He planned on seeing how things went tonight, maybe talk to Ron about it. Well, probably not Ron, perhaps Ginny, she always seemed to know what was going on.

"Where is Tonks anyway?" Hermione asked.

"She had an errand to run, but she'll be back for supper, said she had some sleuthing to do. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't give her those awful muggle novels, it gives her ideas," Sirius said with a smirk.

"That's not my doing. Must be someone else," Hermione said, looking pointedly at Lupin, who was suddenly much too interested in his fingernails to be part of the conversation. Sirius was shaking with silent laughter, winking at Hermione.

Kreature came in then to tell them that their guests were beginning to arrive. They all stood as one to go greet Molly, Ginny and Ron. The rest of the Weasley's would be arriving later.

"Harry dear! How are you? You're looking thin," Molly said as she hugged him tightly.

"Merlin, Mione, you look beautiful," Ginny said loudly as she walked around her mother.

"Thanks, Gin. You do too," Hermione smiled and hugged her best girlfriend.

"No, seriously. You look great," Ginny said, immediately turning pink as she realised what she was insinuating.

"Ron, it's great to see you," Hermione smiled as she hugged him hello. She noticed that he stiffened quite a bit. She looked at him questioningly and saw that his whole face was bright red. Sighing, she let go and turned to Molly.

"You too Mione." Ron said, a beat too late.

Hermione simply smiled kindly at him but didn't say anything else. She knew that he had a crush on her, or rather, felt he should have a crush on her. Late night discussions, years from now would show that Ron always felt almost obligated to like her romantically. She was just always there, it just made sense. Hermione knew it would take bruising his ego a bit to see this for himself, but she hoped it would be easier this go around for them.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's so nice to see you," Hermione said politely.

"Oh, Hermione dear girl. You do look lovely." 

"Molly! So happy to see you," Sirius said brightly. 

"Sirius, thank you so much for having us. A night off cooking will be quite a treat. I did however bring a few treacle tarts," Molly said as she began opening the basket she'd set on the table.

"I'm quite happy to hear that. Kreature just can't measure up to your tarts," Lupin said from behind Sirius.

"Oh now, Remus. You'll make me blush," Molly said with a large smile.

"Well come into the library. We were just catching up with Harry. He was telling us all about meeting the infamous Slughorn," Sirius said jovially while leading them all back up the stairs.

They all spent a good amount of time catching up with each other and telling stories. Hermione was so happy to see how lively Sirius was with a full house. When Kreature arrived to announce the arrival of the remaining Weasleys and Tonks, Hermione was a little surprised at the butterflies she felt fluttering in her stomach.

Loud laughter and a sudden outburst of insults was heard from the hall and the door opened with Tonks stumbling in. Lupin, who had stood to take care of Mrs. Black's portrait, was right in Tonks path and caught her before she could fall to the floor. They stood awkwardly for a moment before Lupin realised the full room and excused himself to the hall. Tonks looked sad for a moment before looking around. She saw Hermione and Ginny sitting in the corner and made her way over.

Hermione couldn't help but steal glances at Fred as he came in and began making the round of hellos. A light blush crossed Hermione's face as she caught Fred's eye and saw from the way he was staring at her that he had indeed noticed her new dress. 

"Well, that answers that." Tonks said with a knowing look.

"That answers what?" Ginny asked curiously. 

"That answers where my book went. I was just to the good part and it disappeared," Tonks said without missing a beat, picking up the book Hermione had set down earlier.

"Must be a good book then," Ginny said losing interest. "I'm going to go see the twins, it's been ages."

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly.

"Love is a tricky business. Good news though, looks like he's quite interested as well," Tonks said, just the slightest hint of sadness in her voice, her hair was fading slightly in vibrancy again as well.

"I think he thinks I'm too young," Hermione said, though she wasn't really talking about Fred and herself. "I think I'll just have to convince him otherwise. If he really does like me, I reckon he'll get over it."

"I hope so," Tonks said wistfully, also not talking about Hermione and Fred anymore.

"Well, I'm not giving up hope just yet," Hermione said with a wink and stood up. "Excuse me."

"Good advice," Tonks said softly, a small smile on her face.

Hermione walked over to where the twins were telling Ginny and Sirius about some customer. Fred, who had been stealing glances at Hermione since he walked in the room, smiled a bit brighter as she joined them.

"Ginny, I need your help," George said, putting his arm around her and walking to the other end of the room.

"If you two will excuse me, I'm going to go check on supper," Sirius said and abruptly turned and walked away.

"Well, can I clear a room or what?" Hermione joked.

"Their loss. How are you?" Fred asked.

"In the few days since we had lunch? I'm well, how are you?" 

“I’m good, shop’s been busy. End of the summer and all that. Have you made any further progress on your super secret project?"

"As a matter of fact, I've found a witness. His solicitor is meeting with her next week to extract the memory. I think this may actually work." 

"If anyone could do it, it'd be you,"

“Thank you, that’s very sweet of you.”

“I-Is that a new dress?” Fred asked, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

"Supper is ready, if everyone would make their way to the kitchen." Sirius announced from the door.

Hermione smiled at Fred as he held out his arm dramatically and began to escort her to the kitchen. As everyone began walking out the door, Sirius took Hermione to the side. 

"Kitten, could I have a quick word?"

"Go on ahead I’ll be right behind you,” Hermione told Fred before turning to Sirius. “What's up?"

"Arthur and I were talking about the increasing protection around Harry and I was thinking about inviting the Weasley's to stay here. Would you be okay with that?" Sirius asked.

"I think that's a great idea. As this is still headquarters, I think the safest place for Harry would be here. I know that he would be happier with Ron and Ginny here also," Hermione smiled at Sirius' thoughtfulness.

Hermione was a bit amused to see, upon entering the kitchen, that the only available seats were one at the head of the table, for Sirius and one between George and Fred. Hermione didn't see the look shared between George and Sirius as she made her way down the table.

Supper, as with so many people in attendance, was a loud, happy affair. Looking around at the happy faces, Hermione couldn't help thinking that this was just the calm before the coming storm, but she was sure to make the most of it. School would be starting before too long, it was bound to be a daunting task, to keep the balance. She would need to figure out what could be changed and what needed to play out as before, without her interference. Could she do it? Could she figure out a way to make things better instead of worse?

“You alright, love?” Fred whispered in her ear. “You seemed to have disappeared there for a moment.”

“Oh, yes, yes of course. Just thinking about going back to school,” Hermione assured him.

"Speaking of school, Granger, now that I know how you feel about our products, I have a proposition for you," George said as he passed her the potatoes.

"I think your products are brilliant, Georgie, you know that. I will not however allow students to run about with banned products, no matter how clever they are," Hermione said. 

"Yes, Miss Prefect, I would never dream of asking anything of the sort,” George admonished. “We've been having issues with our love potions, they are working a bit too well, if you know what I mean."

"Probably a bit heavy handed with the Ashwinder eggs," Hermione said after a moment of thought.

"Of course you would already know all the potions you'll be learning this year," Fred said with a smile.  
"Oh, well, you know, I like to be prepared," Hermione muttered, she really needed to be more careful.

"Yes, we know," George laughed. "Anyway, if we brought some things over would you be interested in taking a look for us?"

"Of course. Anytime," Hermione said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A shudder went through Hermione as she sat in the cold courtroom at the Ministry. Memories flooded her of just after the war’s end. She went a bit red in the face when she thought about the fact that Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange both got a trial for their crimes, when Sirius was never given the option. They of course had been sent to Azkaban without hesitation, but the fact that they were given the decency of going through the motions, when Sirius was immediately carted off to the wizard's prison still angered her.

Taking a calming breath Hermione reminded herself that he was getting it now. Hermione looked around the mostly empty room, she was happy that the trial had yet to make the papers, something she would be sure to have Sirius thank Mr. Givens for with a bonus. Also, the speed with which the trial had occurred. Scrimgeour was just appointed as Minister and while the man was a bit insufferable and rather coarse, he was most certainly fair. Sirius would get a fair shot at this, that was the only thing that mattered.

Hermione looked down at her watch, she would have to send Sirius an owl once this was over. They had just shown the witness memory that Mr. Givens had procured and he was making his final statements. Finally, the jury was released to deliberate and Hermione walked out of the courtroom. She waited a moment to thank Mr. Givens once more for his exemplary work then headed to the small owlery located on the main floor. She wrote a quick note saying she felt optimistic, and she would be hanging around until the jury came back.

Walking back through the atrium, Hermione spotted a flash of ginger hair. She quickened her steps to catch up, she figured it was a Weasley, probably Arthur or one of the twins, she had accompanied George on several occasions in the future to procure one permit or another. Once she finally caught up to the ginger in question, she was a little surprised to find it was Percy. Making a split second decision, Hermione jumped into the nearly empty lift.

Percy hadn't noticed it was Hermione standing with him yet, so she took a second to look at him. He looked tired, exhausted even. As the doors closed Percy asked her what floor she needed, not looking up from the memo he was reading.  
"Level 4 please, Percy," She said politely. This got his attention and he whipped his head up to look at her, his face turning the famous Weasley pink.

"Oh, y-yes, very well," Percy said and turned around once more.

"Are you really going to ignore me like the rest? Your family I can see, I don't agree mind you, but I can understand. But me? I've never done a thing to you Percy Weasley," Hermione stated rather hotly. 

All Hermione could think of was the long conversation she'd had with Percy one night after the war, he had held so much guilt about the estrangement with his family. He'd been completely devastated when Fred died, they all had of course, but Percy's was laced with regret and guilt.

"Miss Granger, I apologise for being rude-" Percy started, in the pompous way he was known for.

"That's enough of that," Hermione interrupted, fully angry now, though not necessarily at Percy exactly. "This war is coming, you know it just as well as anyone else. I think it's about time you get your head out of your arse and make things right, before something happens and you don't get the chance!"

As she finished her tirade the doors opened to admit more passengers. Hermione turned on her heel and walked out of the lift, her chest was heaving and her face as red. She looked around to try and figure out where she was, as she had stormed out on the wrong floor. She pressed the button for the lift to get her where she needed to go and had to stop herself from laughing out loud, there in the lift was a mousy looking witch Hermione recognised at once as Mafalda Hopkirk.

 

………..

 

"Uhmmm, could I have a word?" Harry asked as he walked into the library.  
"Harry! Just the person who can help me," Sirius said with a joy in his voice that was still very new to Harry. "I need your opinion on something. I'm trying to do something for Hermione, I was thinking of adding a bit to the library, adding some muggle books perhaps. You know her the best, do you think she would like that? Or have any other ideas?"

"Are you sleeping with Hermione?" Harry blurted out. Instantly he turned bright red, this was not the way he'd wanted to have this conversation. 

Harry had been watching the past week to see if he could figure out what was going on with the two of them. It was obvious that Sirius and Hermione were very close. The first night Harry started to really pay attention was the night the Weasley's came for supper, it had almost seemed as though Hermione was flirting with Fred, but that was just preposterous, not that Hermione with Sirius wasn't. But as Harry watch the two over the past week, it was obvious something was going on, the way they were together, the banter and the closeness they seemed to share seemed to be a bit out of place. Harry had noticed more than once that Hermione and Sirius would meet in the library after they thought Harry had gone to bed.

 

"I'm sorry, what was that now?" Sirius asked, completely flabbergasted. It was true, Moony had asked something along those lines not long ago, but for Harry to just come out with it like that was almost comical.

"I-I just meant er, you two seem to be quite close, all of a sudden. I would just like to know if there is something going on. She's my best mate, my sister even," Harry stammered, looking directly at his shoes.

"And you're afraid I'll mistreat her?" Sirius asked, knowingly.

"Well, not that exactly, I just think that, ya know, she's still in school. I just don't see her as your type, exactly." This really wasn't going the way Harry wanted it to.

"Wait, what is my type exactly?" Sirius asked, truly curious at this.

"Well, I mean, I don't know, just not Hermione," Harry said a bit embarrassedly.

"First of all, Hermione is a lovely young witch, and any wizard she chooses to be with is a very lucky bloke. She's beautiful and brilliant and quite a force to be reckoned with. That being said I'm a touch offended you think I would have anything but the utmost respect for her and wouldn't treat her exactly as she deserves," Sirius said, narrowing his eyes at his godson. "Secondly, no I am not sleeping with Hermione, nor do I have any romantic feelings for her at all. I think of her as I do you, as a daughter of sorts. In fact I had rather hoped for a moment that there was something romantic between the two of you."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sirius. I just worry about her I guess. Wait, you said for a moment? What changed your mind?" Harry asked looking a bit confused.

"Well, do you feel about her that way?" Sirius asked, fully willing to switch from Fred's corner to Harry's if his godson did in fact fancy the witch.

"What? No! Really, no. Don't get me wrong, she's incredible, but that would be just like kissing my sister," Harry blurted out.

"That's about what I suspected. She feels very much the same about you." Sirius chuckled. "No, I said moment, because it's become quite clear she is smitten with someone else, even if she hasn't let herself be sure in her head, she is in her heart."

"Who is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"That is a question for Hermione, I wouldn't dream of betraying her confidence. I will say it isn't who you think, is especially not when you thought it was me. Talk to your friend, Harry."  
"I think she would love her own corner of your library," Harry said with a smile as he walked off to see if her could find Ron.

 

…………

 

"Sirius!" Hermione shouted from the front door as she rushed in, not even caring that she had woken Mrs. Black. "Sirius! Where are you!?"

"Kitten? What is is?" Sirius ran to the entryway, wand raised and ready to fight. The look on her face stopped him in his tracks. "Are, are you serious?"

"Of course not silly, you're Sirius, but yes, it's all done. We won," Hermione said, her face split in a huge grin. 

By this point they had gathered quite the crowd. Most of the Weasley's and Remus were all looking at the two in obvious confusion. Neither Hermione or Sirius paid them any attention at the moment. Sirius dropped his wand and stalked over to her.

"That's it? We won? No way they can reverse it?" Sirius asked quietly.

"You are a free man," Hermione said, careful to enunciate each word. 

Sirius picked Hermione up and swung her around in a circle. Tears running down his face, he squeezed Hermione tightly, kissing the top of her head while telling her how completely and utterly amazingly brilliant she was.

"Is there something you'd like to fill the rest of us in on?" Harry asked, as Remus began pulling at Mrs. Black’s curtains, though he gave up pretty quickly. 

Harry was glad that he and Sirius had spoken earlier, as the scene in front of them would have cemented his previous assumption. It was obvious that he wasn't the only one thinking along those lines as he noticed the angry red faces of both Molly and Ron, Ginny only looked thoroughly confused. Remus, though was smiling brightly, happier than Harry had ever seen him.

"Right! Yes, of course. We'll make the announcement but we need to celebrate! Let's go out! Kitten? Anywhere you want! Magical, Muggle, I don't care. I owe you my life many times over!" Sirius said, laughing loudly, even stopping his mother's portrait momentarily.

"Out? Out! What do you mean out? You know Dumbledore has specifically told you to stay out of sight. You are a wanted wizard, for Merlin's sake," Molly said, everyone gasped at her language.

"You may as well let everyone in on the secret," Hermione said, still beaming at Sirius. "I'll go make reservations, I'll send an owl to the twins and Arthur as well. Tonks, too."

"Alright, alright. That amazing, incredible witch up there had been working on a special project, so to speak. She has been working for weeks on clearing my name, and Godric's ghost only knows how, buts she's managed to do it. I am a free man," Sirius said these last words quite reverently.

"Excuse me," Harry said quietly. He went up the stairs to find Hermione, he needed to talk to her.

"I owe you an apology," Harry said as he found her at the desk in her bedroom.

"Whatever for?" Hermione asked as she finished up the letter she was writing.

"I'm afraid I've been jumping to conclusions this week, without coming to talk to you," Harry said, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, well what conclusions have you been jumping to?" Hermione asked, a small smile on her lips.

"Promise not to hex me?" Harry asked lightly, when the only response he got was her rolling her eyes he continued. "Well, I thought maybe there may be something going on with you and Sirius."

Harry tensed up ready for the tongue lashing he was sure was coming. What happened threw him for yet another loop. Hermione didn't yell, or scold or even hex him, she laughed. A loud, genuine, true laugh.

"Well, shit, Harry. Are you serious? That's completely nutters. What's next? Will you have me paired off with Remus? Perhaps Arthur?" Hermione asked still laughing.

"That's gross Hermione," Harry mumbled, feeling appropriately chastised.

"I mean, if I were to be honest Sirius is quite a good looking man. A devilish handsomeness that is undeniable," Hermione mused dramatically.

"Laugh it up, Mione. It's just that the two of you are so close all of a sudden. It's not entirely far fetched, even Ron has noticed you being so chummy, and that is saying something," Harry said a little defensively.

"Oh, well if Ronald thinks something is true it very well must be. Why exactly are you talking to Ron about my love life anyway?" Hermione asked, her words not as biting as they could be.

"I don't know, Mione. Ever since the Department of Mysteries you seem different. It's not a bad different," Harry rushed to amend. "Just different."

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. I am different Harry. Things happened at the Ministry that night that you don't know about. I know this sounds cryptic and maybe a bit reminiscent of Dumbledore, but I can't tell you everything right now. I need to figure it out on my own first. I know that's completely unfair, but it's the best I can do at the moment.

Anyway, I'm still Hermione, I really am. I still love you like family, Harry. In fact, there's something more I have to tell you about Sirius. I hope you don't mind, I've put in the paperwork to make Sirius my Magical Guardian, he is also by default yours as well. Which means that as far as the Ministry is concerned we are family now," Hermione said this last bit wit a nervousness to her voice.

"You think I'd mind? Not only did you save my Godfather's life, multiple times, then you got his name cleared. Now you have made it so we are all legally a family. Why would I mind that?" Harry asked her incredulously.

"Well, I mean, I just wanted to be sure," Hermione mumbled.

"But wait, what about your parents?" Harry asked.

"What about them? They are still my parents. This is just to protect me, and you for that matter here in the wizarding world," Hermione said with a smile. 

Harry didn't know what else to say, so he just walked over to Hermione and embraced her in much the same way Sirius had downstairs.

"You really are brilliant, Mione," Harry murmured into her hair.

"Well, aren't you just popular today?" Ron's voice came from the door, there was the slightest bit of an edge to it. 

Years ago, this would have gotten a rise out of her, she'd have come back with some huffy response, resulting in a row that left the two of them not speaking for days at least. Today however, Hermione was in much too good of a mood.

"Oh, Ronald. I'm no more popular than I was yesterday. Come in and help me decide where to go to celebrate. I was thinking that nice restaurant in Diagon Alley, I think Sirius would get a kick out of being out in public in the wizarding world."

"Mum won't like that a bit," Ron said sitting on Hermione's bed, his tone had warmed as Hermione and Harry had stopped touching.

"No, I don't suppose she will, this night is about Sirius, though. We'll be safe enough as big a crowd as we'll have with us," Hermione said soothingly. "I guess I'd better ask Fred if the restaurant is still open, I can't remember, lots of the businesses around Diagon Alley have closed."

Hermione began writing once again, not noticing the look of comprehension on Harry's face. It didn't escape Harry's attention that Hermione said Fred's name alone, that coupled with his initial feeling that she had fancied Fred, plus Sirius had told him that she did in fact fancy someone and it wasn't who he thought it would be. This time however Harry was planning on talking to Hermione before he decided anything, just not now in front of Ron.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Witches Cauldron was situated on Botanic Ally, just off Diagon Alley. This street was still doing a bit better than the more central and higher trafficked counterpart, but like everywhere else the impact of the coming war was evident. The owner, a portly friendly type wizard named Mulhouse, was a bit taken aback when he received word that a large group under the name Black would be dining in his establishment that night. However, money was money and it was becoming harder to come by these days. He only hoped this group would not cause the end of his time in the restaurant business. He did know, however, that there was very little he could do if they were indeed Death Eaters, he’d heard the rumors associated with the Black name. Mulhouse had been good friends with Fortescue, and it made his stomach drop whenever he passed the boarded up ice cream shop. With a heavy heart, Mulhouse made up a sign, closing the restaurant for a private party. He hoped that if it was going to turn ugly, there would be as few casualties as possible.

The first to enter the restaurant were Fred and George Weasley. They shook hands with the owner, and immediately put the old wizard's mind at ease. Fred, who had received Hermione's owl, decided that they would go all out for Sirius, and arrived early to decorate a bit. Fred knew right away the occasion when he read the short note.

"We did it! We won the case. We need to celebrate, any good recommendations on a restaurant?"

He had quickly owled her back with the name and a quick congratulation. Fred had noticed a change in Hermione in the past weeks, and it gave him the slightest bit of hope. He hadn't changed the way he acted around her, he still flirted shamelessly, but now she was responding. Once or twice she even flirted back. What really threw him was the few times he really pushed the envelope with her, expecting the prim reprimand he was used to. Instead, he was nearly left speechless when she would not only laugh at the forwardness, but responded with a sharp tongue.

Fred’d had feelings for Hermione for a long time. It started out innocently enough, at first he had a good deal of admiration for the muggleborn with too much knowledge, he could see how hard she worked, and as much as he and his twin portrayed the facade of carefree pranksters, they worked hard to get where they were now. After that, came the respect when she had threatened to owl their mum about their product testing. It was a low blow really, but he had to give her credit for out of the box thinking. Then everything came crashing down their sixth year, at that bloody ball. No witch had the right to look that good. It had even earned him a good weeks worth of silent treatment from Angelina when she heard him tell George that Hermione was by far the best looking bird there. All of this was a moot point however, as she had never made any indication that she might be interested. Until recently that was, now Fred was finding it harder and harder to keep his distance. She was after all Ron's girl.

This didn't stop Fred from finding reasons to talk to her, taking never hurt anything did it? She had agreed to help with their love potion, and she had confided in him about Sirius, something he was surprised to find out no one else knew about. It didn't matter, they were friends. You do things to make your friends smile, even if the thought of her smile made your head go foggy and tempt you into snogging that smile right off her face. He really needed to stop thinking that way, it did him no good whatsoever. Still, it was his idea to go to the restaurant George swore by as his go to date spot, and it was his idea to arrive early to put up some decorations, knowing it would make Hermione smile.

 

……….

 

"Well, she did it," Remus said with a smile, the first genuine smile in a very long time.

"She did indeed. Bloody brilliant witch. I never even let myself think it possible. Not really," Sirius said with a smile. 

The two old friends were in Sirius' bedroom getting ready for the night. Sirius was looking through his closet while Remus sat in the old high back chair next to the fire.

"I told you, the brightest witch of her age," Remus chuckled.

"Brightest of any age I'd wager. She'd give Lils a run for her money, and that's saying something," Sirius said, his smile turning sad. "Merlin, it's out there now, everyone knows I had nothing to do with their deaths. You've no idea the weight that's lifted."

"I think I do actually. I am sorry I doubted you back then," Remus said, this was something he had never actually said out loud before, it was long past due.

"I thought the same of you. There were seeds of doubt everywhere. It's in the past, unfortunately we can't change it," Sirius said, he and Hermione had actually had a conversation about just this late one night.

He'd asked if she thought it might be possible for him to do what she did, go back in time, change the past. Sadly she told him she didn't think it was possible, all the research she'd done on the wishing stone said that it only worked if it was given by someone who truly loved the other. While Hermione and Sirius certainly loved one another, there were too many unknowns for Sirius to even consider using her stone, What if his using the stone while she was currently using it caused her to be moved through time again, or worse? The stones themselves were so incredibly rare it would be very difficult indeed to lay hands on another one. Hermione had cried that night, she told Sirius that she felt it so unfair that she got this opportunity to help Fred and he couldn't use it to go back for James and Lily. Sirius had hugged her tightly and told her it was probably for the best, maybe things were just meant to be this way.

"No point in dwelling I suppose," Remus said with a resigned sigh. "I suppose it best to live the life we have now."

"Speaking of living life, when were you going to tell me you were in love with my dear little cousin?" Sirius said, happy for the change of subject.

"I.. we.. she.. I mean to say, what are you talking about Padfoot?" Remus stuttered comically.

"Don't you Padfoot me, you're pretty obvious, old friend. No use denying it." Sirius laughed.

"Old friend indeed. I'm nearly old enough to be her father," Remus said dismissively.

"Not hardly, Moony. What is it twelve years?" Sirius said incredulously

"Thirteen," Remus replied curtly.

"I knew you when you were thirteen, you were too scared to look at a bird, let alone become a father." Sirius snorted.

"Very well, not her father then, but I'm certainly too old for her. I'm poor, Padfoot. I can't provide for her. Then of course there's my furry little problem." The sadness in Remus' voice made Sirius pause.

"Does she know?" Sirius asked quietly.

"She suspects," Remus muttered.

"And she hasn't run away. She's made of strong stuff, just like her mum. As far as money goes, take mine. I've enough to spare," Sirius said flippantly.

"I'm not going to take your money Padfoot," Remus said icily.

"I didn't earn it any more than you did, Moony. I have all this money because she couldn't legally give it to anyone else, that's it. What's mine is yours, it's always been that way," Sirius said.

"Okay, fine. It's getting late, and you've still yet to spend your usual forty five minutes on your hair," Remus said, changing the subject.

"Holy hell, I haven't had cause to spend that much time in my hair in years. I better get to it!" Sirius laughed and headed into the bedroom. "Go on and get dressed, there's a few new things in your closet. It wasn't be before you bite my head off."

Remus rolled his eyes and heaved his weary body from the chair. He would have a conversation with Hermione later about spending money on him, but tonight was about Sirius.

 

……….

 

"Are you sure this is a good idea dear? I could whip up a delicious meal here you know," Molly said fretting over the thought of leaving the protective wards of headquarters.

"I know it's a bit dangerous out there just now, and you really are the best cook, probably in the world. I just think that Sirius deserves a night out of the house," Hermione said soothingly, it was a bit unfair really, she'd had years of tutelage from Ginny and George on how to persuade Molly into giving in. "He was in prison for twelve years, only to escape and be put in another prison of sorts. Besides, I think it would make Harry so happy."

"Right, yes I suppose," Molly said, still not fully convinced. "But Arthur and I will be there, and Remus and Tonks."

"Exactly, plus the twins are quite handy with their wands. We will be safe," Hermione said with a certain finality to her tone.

"Alright, one night I suppose, and we'll be back early enough. Go on and get ready. Would you bring this box up, dear. It's a few things of Ginny's that she left at the Burrow, George dropped it off earlier," Molly asked distractedly, moving on to getting herself ready.

"Of course," Hermione said and headed up the stairs.

"Hey Mione, would you help me with this zipper? Thanks again for letting me borrow the dress. All my nice clothes are still at home," Ginny said as Hermione walked into her bedroom.

"There you go. It looks lovely on you, keep it, certainly more flattering on you than me. I don't know what Mum was thinking with that one." Hermione chuckled. "Oh here, George dropped this off for you, said he picked up some things for you from the Burrow."

"That's odd, I didn't ask for anything. Wonder what it is," Ginny said as she curiously opened the box. She pulled out some sort of telescope looking item and held it up curiously.

"Wait!" Hermione said, recognising the offending product and grabbed it from Ginny's hand. As she did, the telescope activated and punched Hermione right in the eye.

"Shit!" Hermione said, laughing loudly. She had hoped to avoid the black eye this go around.

"Merlin, Hermione! Are you alright? What the bloody hell was that?" Ginny asked in shock.

"I'd say that was a punching telescope. One of your barmy brothers' inventions," Hermione said, still chuckling.

"Come on, let's go see if mum can fix that," Ginny said with a frown.

"Of course, but I'd say half the prank is that the black eye can't be magicked away," Hermione said as the girls made their way down stairs.

"That sounds like something those wankers would do," Ginny said, finally laughing a bit. As the girls made their way to Molly they seemed to meet just about everyone in the house, all of which were initially angry, until Hermione helped them see the light of the situation. Just like Hermione had predicted, from personal experience, nothing Molly did seemed to work on the bruised eye. Hermione just smiled and said she hoped the twins knew of something to help.

 

……….

 

It was quite a sight to see walking down Diagon Alley. A large group of witches and wizards made their way down the street, garnering quite a few looks. Gasps rang out through the street at the head of the large group was none other than escaped murderer Sirius Black. He had an arm wrapped around a pretty, but bruised young witch, next to the pair was none other than Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Just behind the trio was that awful werewolf, the one who had made the papers just last year, the one who wormed his way into a teaching position at Hogwarts of all places. The werewolf, Lupin, had two witches next to him, one was a very young redhead, Weasley most likely as there was a good number of gingers in this group, on the other side of this girl was a witch with bright pink hair, dressed in Auror robes. 

Quite a few people muttered to themselves about the ever declining state of affair in the wizarding world, a few even made their way to the nearest floo to alert the Aurors, real ones, not witches with pink hair, pretending. The evening paper had not yet been delivered, bringing news of the trial and acquittal of one Sirius Black.

The group, all laughing, and completely ignoring the looks and whispers turned off Diagon Alley onto Botanic Alley. Moments later they walked into The Witches Cauldron, cheering loudly at the banners and balloons and especially the WWW firework display going on around the room.

Hermione, who had quite forgotten about her eye, ran up and hugged George tightly. Thanking him for everything.

"Granger, what the hell happened to you?" George said as they parted.  
"What- oh my eye? Yes well I saved your sister from that package you sent her," Hermione said with a mock sternness.

"Merlin's pants, I meant to send an owl ahead of that to let her know not to open it," George said, the colour draining from his face a bit. He was just happy Hermione was underage still, and couldn't hex him, although she didn't look particularly angry at the moment. Maybe Fred had been right, she had loosened up a bit.

"I do hope that you aren't planning on putting them on the shelf just yet, they rather do hurt. It's a bit cruel, maybe you could find a way to keep the black eye, but without the pain part. You don't happen to have a way to take the bruise away do you? As much fun as this had been, I don't think it suits me."

"Holy hell, you're a bloody genius! We sent them to Grimmauld to put on the back burner, Fred said the same thing about not liking how much they hurt, a quick pop is one thing, but the first batch cracked his cheekbone. But if we could keep the black eye and make it painless that would be funnier anyway, no one would know until someone told them, or they caught sight of a mirror." George had started rambling and it warmed her heart, it had been much too long since she'd seen him so passionate about a joke.

"Yes, but an antidote?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"I can help with that." A voice came from behind the pair. "I'm so sorry Mione. Mums just let me have it for the last ten minutes."

"Freddie! She's given me an idea about how to fix them!" George all but shouted at his twin.

"That's wonderful mate, but later yeah?" Fred said rolling his eyes and laughing at his twins eagerness. "If you want to come with me, we'll run by the shop and grab some bruise paste."

"That would be great, let me go tell Sirius we'll be right back," Hermione said and walked away. She went to tell Sirius who told her to be careful, before adding with a wink to behave. She was still laughing as she walked back to Fred and they started off to the joke shop.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Alright, just through here," Fred said as he motioned Hermione through the empty shop, his hand gently on her lower back.

"Hmmm, seems a bit sad, a quiet joke shop, doesn't it?" Hermione mused as she walked into the workroom.

"I guess a little, though it can be pleasant to have a respite from the chaos every now and then." 

"Now Fred Weasley, that's a surprise. You seem to thrive in chaos," Hermione said. She was feeling a bit nervous as she realised this was the first time she had ever actually been alone with Fred.

"Perhaps, but quiet is nice as well. So, Miss Granger, let's see to this eye shall we," Fred said as he looked through cabinets. "I really do feel bad about all of this. George is a prat, he forgot to warn Ginny."

"I heard," Hermione said with a laugh, she began looking around at the odd bits littering the work table in the middle of the room, her eyes flitting from scratched out reminders to halves of the skiving snack box sweets, even an opened box of their daydream charms.

"Here we are. I-I can put it on for you if you'd like, or there's a loo just through that door if you'd prefer," Fred said looking a bit curiously at Hermione, he rather liked the interest she seemed to showed in his work.

"I think it probably best if you do it, I can't see where it put it with my eyes closed after all,” Hermione said feeling a bit bold, she knew her excuse was flimsy at the very best, but she didn't care. Fred didn't seem to either.

"Good point. I'll just..." Fred reached down and scooped her up bridal style, then placed her gently on the work tables surface. He laughed at the sudden gasping noise she made. "Sorry love, you're a tiny thing, I needed you up here at eye level."  
"Oh, yes, right. Of course. That makes sense," Hermione said flustered, she was mentally willing the butterflies that had suddenly made a home in her stomach to settle down. Hermione tried not to compare Fred to any of the other boys she'd been interested in in the past, but all she could think at that moment was she had never had that reaction from a simple touch from anyone else. It scared and delighted her at the same time.  
"Alight, just close your eyes, I'll get you back to rights in no time," Fred said, the tip of his ears were slightly pink.

Hermione closed her eyes without another word, she didn't trust herself to say anything else just then. She sat waiting for Fred to move for what seemed like minutes, finally she cracked one eye open slightly and asked if everything was alright.

"Yes of course. Sorry, just remembered something I needed to tell George," Fred said lamely, cursing himself for getting caught looking so intensely at Hermione. Shaking himself a little Fred dipped a finger into the small tin in his hand, scooping a good sized dollop of the thick yellow paste. Very gently Fred began to apply the paste to Hermione's face, smiling at her quick intake of breath at the initial touch, then a long sigh as the paste began to work dulling her pain.

"Oh, that feels much better," Hermione sighed again, her eyes still closed. Fred finished applying the paste and Hermione jumped slightly when she felt him brush away a loose lock of hair before tucking it behind her ear gently. Hermione felt the air move around her face as Fred moved closer, she could nearly feel the heat from his skin, smell his light cologne, hear his breath catch. Hermione kept her eyes closed as she waited for the kiss she could feel coming. Then in an instant he was gone. She opened her eyes abruptly and saw Fred's back as he put the small tin back in the cabinet.

"Well Granger, we have a party to get back to," Fred said with a laugh that was a bit too forced.

"Uhm, yes. Right, we'd better get back," Hermione said, hopping off the table. She walked purposefully toward the door.

 

………

 

Sirius was having an incredible time. An owl had just swooped into the restaurant where everyone was milling around, and delivered the evening edition of 'The Daily Profit' a full page story on the trial and acquittal was on the front page. George and Harry took turns reading dramatically from the paper, about how deep down the wizarding world really knew Sirius was innocent the whole time.

Sirius watched how after the four fire whiskies he had forced down Remus' throat he was finally talking to Tonks. Flirting even, in a very dry, bit stuffy, Remus Lupin sort of way. Laughing at the awkwardness of his best mate, Sirius went to get another drink. As he did, he saw as the door opened and in walked two very stiff awkward people. Sirius immediately walked over and took hold of Hermione's arm gently. Sparing a scathing glare at the uncomfortable Weasley who was with her he pulled her away.

"What happened, kitten?" Sirius all but growled.

"You really do sound like a dog when you do that," Hermione said. Seeing that he wasn't in the laughing mood, she continued. "Nothing happened, exactly, miserably, annoyingly nothing happened. We'll talk about it later, I promise."

"Yes we will," Sirius said, glaring once again at the matching Weasleys’ across the room.

"What is going on? Why is Hermione upset? And why is Sirius murdering you in his head?" George asked as Fred pulled him to the side.

"I've cocked everything up, Georgie," Fred muttered miserably.

"What did you do?" George asked accusingly. Fred was his twin, his best mate, his everything, but Hermione was slowly becoming one of his favorite people as well. George knew Fred wouldn't do anything too drastic, but he did have a tendency to take things too far sometimes.

"I almost kissed her," Fred said. "I couldn't help myself. She was just sitting there on the table, eyes closed, looking bloody gorgeous. She was everything all wrapped up, beautiful, brilliant, sexy as hell but oh so innocent."

Fred was not expecting what happened next, he figured George would yell at him, tell him what an idiot he was, or even to sadly clap him on the shoulder, telling him how badly he'd messed things up. Instead, George started laughing.

"Well, I'm so happy that my pissing off the best witch I'd ever met is funny to you," Fred said a bit crossly.

"Oh dear, my sweet misguided, oblivious fool of a twin. Why is it you believe she's angry with you?" George asked, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Because, I almost kissed her. She isn't interested in me, how could she be? I cocked it all up… now she's going to hate me. She's Ron's girl," Fred spat out.

"You are incredible thick," George said rolling his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked flabbergasted.

"I'm talking about the fact that Hermione is completely nutters for you," George said a bit forcefully.

"Are you mad?" Fred asked, starting to worry about his brother's mental stability.

"No, but you are. Have you not noticed the changes in her? The way she looks at you? The way she flirts with you? Sirius and I have been trying to get you two to open your bloody eyes for weeks! The only reason that witch is upset with you, you tosser, is because you didn't kiss her!" George said his frustration replacing his amusement.

"Wait, what?" Fred asked.

"And as for her being Rons girl, not hardly. He is mad for her sure, he's just too thick to realise for himself. A trait, I see is prevalent in more than one Weasley at this party." George rolled his eyes again. "Furthermore I do believe it is Hermione's decision on who she fancies, so here, have a drink and let's see if we can't figure a way to get you out of this mess while you still have time."

 

……….

 

"Wait, you did what now?" Sirius was howling with laughter.

"What? I was convinced he was attempting to throw Harry off his broom. It's not my fault I didn't see Quirrell behind him muttering as well," Hermione said defensively. She looked to Harry, who was sitting on the couch beside her. He was no help, shaking violently with silent laughter. Even Remus chuckled lightly at the story, even though he'd just been cursing the lot for being so bloody loud, he was still nursing a bit of a hangover from the night before.

"So you set his robes on fire? That is bloody incredible. Oh Merlin! What I wouldn't give." Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Yes, well. I felt just awful afterwards. It was a horrible mistake, although, it did end up working after all. All the commotion ended up knocking Quirrell over and Harry was able to get back on his broom," Hermione said, smiling despite herself.

"Thank you again for that," Harry said, finally regaining his composure. “Just the first of many times you've saved my life.”

"I'd say any time but you're likely to take me up on that," Hermione joked, she put her feet up and kicked his leg lightly, making sure he didn't take her too seriously.

"Well if I could have anyone on my side I'd always pick you first," Harry said, he squeezed her foot lightly, leaving them on his leg. A knock on the door brought the foursome back to the present.

"Come in," Sirius called, still laughing a bit.

"Hullo everyone. I hope I'm not interrupting," Fred said as he looked in the library. The scene that met him was homey, very much what one would see upon walking into the Burrow on a Sunday evening. Though his chest tightened slightly at the closeness of Hermione and Harry. She had her head propped up on the arm of the couch and her feet in Harry's lap, Harry was absentmindedly rubbing on of her feet.

"Of course not, come on in," Sirius said, a touch coldly. He was still a bit cross with the young wizard, even if Hermione wasn't. She'd told him about what had happened at the joke shop when they gotten back to Grimmauld the night before. Sirius had a few choice words before Hermione smiled at him. She told him that she knew Fred loved her, or that he would in the future, there was no way she could have used her the necklace if he hadn't. Perhaps he, Fred, just didn’t know it yet. Hermione could hardly be angry with him for that.

"Actually I was just hoping to borrow Hermione for a bit," Fred said nervously. After spending the night getting pissed with George, the best plan the two of them could come up with was to use her promise of help to get her to talk to him, then not be so stupid again. George made it quite clear that if the opportunity to kiss her came up and Fred cocked it up again that George would kiss her for him. Fred was surprised at how angry the comment made him.

"What for?" Sirius asked harshly.

"Sirius!" Hermione admonished. "Of course Fred, let's head to the kitchen, I could use a cup of tea anyway."

"I'll be just in here if you need anything, kitten," Sirius said a bit loudly. Hermione ushered Fred back through the library door, poking her head back through and sticking her tongue out at Sirius. Loud laughter was heard as she shut the door.

"So what can I help you with Fred?" Hermione asked as she set about making tea.

"Well I was hoping your offer to look over the love potions still stood," Fred answered.

"Of course, I'm happy to help, have you brought the recipe?" She asked, sitting down across from him at the table.

"Yes, we used the basic Amortentia recipe, but we wanted to add a twist. Normally the potion fabricates the emotions of love to whoever drinks it. Making the drinker believe they are in love with whoever gave it to them, we thought it was a bit unfair that way. We want one that only works if there are already mutual feelings on both ends," Fred told her as he showed her his notes on their previous experiments.

"So, less love potion, more of a way to see if someone shares your feelings. That's surprisingly ethical of you," Hermione chuckled.

"Hey, we are decent wizards, you know," Fred said a bit defensively.

"I don't doubt that in the slightest," Hermione said distractedly as she looked over the notes. "I rather like this idea. Normal love potions always made me a bit queasy to be honest. Takes away one's right to consent."

"Precisely, we wanted something that could give you a leg up, so to speak. To be able to know for certain before making a fool of yourself," Fred said, thinking that he would have possibly slipped a bit in Hermione's tea if he had a working product.

"Impressive, and ambitious," Hermione said, her mind was already taking apart the Amortentia potion and trying to work out a way to rebuild it into what Fred was asking for.

"That's our motto," Fred joked, he was delighted to hear the laugh come from her. The pair spent the better part of the afternoon dissecting every aspect of the problem, discussing ingredients and possible outcomes. There was a fair bit of flirting thrown in as well. They only stopped working when Molly came in to begin supper. Hermione was happy with the way the afternoon had gone, thinking to herself that hopefully they were now on the right path.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'She could smell the blood as it pooled next to her head. There was a heavy pressure on her arm as Bellatrix all but sat on it to keep her still. Then there was the pain and taunts.

"Thought you were clever, mudblood? Not so smart now are you? Oh the things I'm going to do to you. You first, then my friend Greyback over there wants a go while I move on to the dim witted ginger."

She used all of her strength to turn her head, she could see the filthy werewolf a few yards away. He was licking his lips and raking his eyes across her body, a vulgar leering smile on his face, no doubt thinking of what to do when it was his turn.

Just behind Greyback was the Malfoy family. Lucius looked nearly as excited as Greyback, he would be getting his good name back with the Dark Lord in no time. He wasn't looking at her, but at his sister-in-law, watching how she tortured the young girl. There was a satisfied look about him that sent a shiver down her spine.

Next to him was his wife, who had somehow managed to look quite uncomfortable while still above everything. She was staring fixedly at a spot on the wall, not letting herself look at what her sister was doing, pretending she couldn't hear the screams. Narcissa was detached from the whole thing, it was quite infuriating.

Finally, her eyes came to rest on Draco. He looked the worst of the trio, allowing his emotions to show briefly. He looked directly into her eyes, silent tears threatening to spill over at any moment. He looked as though he was going to be sick, she knew that if he had to witness what Greyback seemed to be planning, he most likely would vomit all over the floor next to her. She stayed focused on his eyes, cold grey eyes that were full of guilt and sorrow and weariness.

Then the eyes began to change, they went from the familiar cold slate to a twinkling brilliant blue. She lay on the floor, bleeding still as everything around her began to vanish. Everything but those eyes, eyes that no longer belonged to Draco Malfoy, but Albus Dumbledore. She lay there, still frozen as he walked closer to her. Dumbledore bent down so that he was mere feet from her and looked at her with a sadness that she felt deep down in her bones.

"Miss Granger, you have played your part well. You have done what I knew only you could. You have helped Harry to succeed, that's what he needed. It was, after all, for the greater good. Your sacrifices were not in vain."

Hermione woke with a start as she felt the warm body next to her, trying desperately to wake her from the nightmare. A nightmare she was all too familiar with, all except that last part with Dumbledore, that was new. Hermione knew that the anxiety of going back to Hogwarts in the next few days triggered her nightmare, she was worried about being face to face with Dumbledore. She knew she still had a lot of unresolved issues with the great wizard who had sent her best friend walking to his own death. She knew, of course, it needed to be done. Harry needed to willingly die, to kill the piece of Voldemort that clung to Harry's soul, just like Dumbledore needed to willingly die, to give Snape credibility and set about the loyalty of the Elder wand. That was the reason she didn't go to Dumbledore, to stop him from the cursed ring. Certain things needed to play out it certain ways.

"Kitten, are you alright? It was only a nightmare it wasn't real," Sirius soothed, stroking her hair gently. Sirius was no stranger to nightmares, but it broke his heart to see the girl who had brought so much light to his life so broken looking.

"It was real though, it was a memory, not just a nightmare," Hermione said, sitting up straighter in her bed, she smiled a small sad smile at Sirius and scooted over so he could sit next to her. They sat in an easy silence for a few moments, side-by-side, Hermione laid her head on her shoulder and he took her hand gently.

Hermione had learned after months of horrific nightmares that the only way she could overcome them was to talk about them, this had become something of a healing exercise between her and George. Whenever one of them had a particularly nasty one they would seek the other one out and discuss them. No matter the time, no matter where they were. It hadn't been easy at first, both were a bit embarrassed, but it did keep the fear at bay, so they quickly got over it.

Only two people knew exactly what had happened at Malfoy Manor, Harry and George. Hermione had tried to talk about that night with Ron, but he all but broke down, sobbing about how he couldn't get to her. Ron tried to turn the entire thing around, making it all about himself, like he did most things. That wasn't what Hermione needed though, so she dropped the subject quickly. She didn't fault him for this, it was just the way Ron did things. He was a fiercely loyal friend to Harry, until he felt slighted then he would retreat in on himself, making the whole situation about him, how he was the one who was wronged. It was the reason he left Harry's side during the Triwizard Tournament as well as while they were hunting horcruxes. Hermione didn't hold a grudge, he always came back, but it was a very strong determining factor when she decided that Ron was a good friend, not boyfriend.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked gently, he had no interest in pushing her if she wasn't ready or just didn't want to talk.

"I do actually. It always helps me if I can talk to someone about them, usually it would be George or Harry. First, you need a bit of background. You know that we beat Voldemort, what you don't know is that he set up some safeguards to protect himself. Dumbledore set Harry on a mission to deactivate these safeguards. Ron and I went with him. We were totally unprepared, it was certainly something that was far beyond three seventeen year olds. Sorry, that's neither here nor there.

Anyway while we were on this mission, we got caught. The snatchers brought us to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix saw something that I had, that she thought was securely in her Gringotts vault. So, she-she tortured me to get information."

"Dear Merlin," Sirius looked at her with wide eyes, he knew his cousins methods better than most. He had, after all been one of her first test subjects when he was but a boy. His mother allowed it, said as long as she didn't use an unforgivable, she could do as she pleased. Sirius was a soft boy after all, he needed some toughening up. Bellatrix was a bit deranged from a very young age, but she learned her cruelty from her favorite aunt.

"Yes, well, she was determined to learn how we came into possession of this item and I guess she thought I was the weak one, the mudblood. So she started with the cruciatus, but that didn't work. I suppose she learned her lesson after Neville's parents, didn't want to completely break my mind. So she decided to break my spirit. She carved into my arm with a cursed knife, I thought I'd have that scar forever, another good thing about being hurtled into the past." Hermione chuckled a bit humorlessly.

"Wh-what did she carve, kitten?" Sirius asked quietly, though he already had a good idea.

"Mudblood," Hermione stated simply. Her voice was completely devoid of emotion at this.

"Is that everything?" Sirius again asked already knowing the answer.

"No, not quite. When I still didn't tell her what she wanted, she told me that she was going to give me to Greyback. Like I was nothing more than a bone she was tossing to her dog," Hermione snorted a little as she realized what she'd said. "No offence."

"Now you sound like James, he always had some awful dog pun on the tip of his tongue," Sirius laughed lightly, trying not to think about Greyback and Hermione.

"Anyway, that still didn't work, so she told me that she was going to get Ron. Perhaps that would loosen my tongue. I almost did break at that. Luckily about that time was when Harry and Ron saved me. Dobby had appeared and was able to get us all away.

I haven't had that nightmare in almost nine months, but tonight I did. I remembered the smell of my blood, the look on Greyback's face. I also remembered the looks on the Malfoy family's faces. Poor Draco, I wish I could have saved him from his fate. I was selfish though. I came here immediately. I really don't know how I could have saved him anyway, Voldemort has made Draco take the mark by now. It was a punishment for Lucius failing at the Department of Mysteries.

This time the dream ended a bit differently. Tonight I was looking into Draco's eyes and they changed. They changed into Dumbledore's eyes. He told me I'd done good, as if I were a small child who wrote her name properly for the first time. He all but patted my head and offered me a treat." Hermione was crying freely now, she was scared of the dream but she was also very angry. "I told you that I disagreed with some of the things he has done. The method in which he worked, he manipulated everyone around him to make sure the outcome was what he wanted. I'm going to tell you something but I need to be sure that it stays between us.  
"  
"You know I won't tell a soul," Sirius told her, looking straight in her eyes. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what she was about to tell him.

"I have no proof whatsoever. It's only a theory really, but it makes sense to me. I think that he had everything to do with your lack of trial all those years ago. Please hear me out," Hermione said as she felt him stiffen next to her. She was afraid he wouldn't believe her, she knew she was throwing around big accusations. It was the only reason she could think of that made sense why he never got a proper trial. “There was sufficient evidence, a witness even, not to mention Veritaserum. When Lily put herself in front of that curse, she gave Harry a lingering protection, it would only linger however, as long as Harry called one of her blood relatives family, as long as his home was Petunias home.

It's a beautiful magic, and Dumbledore figured out that was what happened. I assume, and this is where I'm only speculating, again I have no proof at all, I assume that Dumbledore knew that James and Lily would never leave Harry with the Dursleys willingly, choosing you instead. I think that Dumbledore knew that you would never allow Harry to live in that house, not when he was abused and neglected his entire life. So he needed to keep you out of the way."

Sirius sat for a few moments, taking everything she'd just said in. Bagnold was Minister then, and while she was a clever enough witch, she was easily swayed, especially by someone as powerful as Dumbledore. Crouch was head of the DMLE then, and he was certainly having a rough time, what with his son being sent to Azkaban. Sirius was sure that a few reassuring words from Dumbledore about Sirius' obvious guilt would be enough to convince the grieving wizard to shove one more thing off his plate. Yes, the more he thought on it, the more he believed that Hermione had the right of it. Then he got angry.

"I-I didn't mean to upset you," Hermione said quickly, mistaking his anger at Dumbledore for anger at her. She knew how much the Order held the old headmaster in such high esteem.

"Kitten," Sirius started taking a calming breath. "I don't think it possible for me to ever be upset with you. I believe you, and it has my skin crawling to think of how much respect I've had for that man all these years."

"I assume you can understand my trepidation at going back to Hogwarts. Knowing everything I know now, I'm not sure I can face him. Luckily, he never worried too much with Ron or myself, it was always Harry. I'm afraid, however I may have put myself on his radar, what with getting you exonerated. I'm just not sure if that's a good thing or bad," Hermione sighed.

"If you feel even the slightest bit uncomfortable, contact me immediately. I don't know what I'll be able to do, but I will be right there by your side the whole time. If nothing else I am your magical guardian, that should count for something." Sirius knew that he would do whatever it took to save her. He really had come to think of her as family, and one thing Sirius was, was loyal to his family. Not his blood family but his true family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione had tried in vain to go back to sleep once Sirius had left for his bed once again, after making sure she was alright. It was no real surprise that she found the kitchen to be quite empty when she made her way down stairs just as the day was dawning. Hermione sat at the table as she waited for the coffee to brew, usually Kreature had this done already, but it appeared she had beaten even the old house elf this morning. Hermione had brought a small stack of letters down with her, with the idea of at least being productive and catching up on her correspondences.

The first she answered was from Viktor, she hadn't written him since arriving at Grimmauld so she told him all about Sirius’ trial and how close they had become since moving in. She wrote about how happy she was to have Harry with them in the house and about the time she’d been spending with the twins helping them out with products for their shop. She asked after his family, and the new witch he had been interested in. She thanked him for his book recommendation and offered hers to him, this was a fun thing they had started when the initially began to write one another, he would recommend a wizarding book and she a muggle one. She made a mental note to add it to her ever growing list of books to get from Flourish and Blotts. They had just gone to Diagon Alley a few days ago to get their school things and she had already put a small dent in her list.

Mr. Givens, Sirius’ solicitor, had written to thank her profusely for the bonus he had received from Sirius as well as to tell her that all the paperwork was finalised and she and Harry were now officially magical wards of one Sirius Orion Black. She wrote a quick thank you and set it aside.

It was the third letter that was giving Hermione trouble. She had been putting off responding for several days now. She reread the letter from her parents for maybe the hundredth time. It was really beginning to wear on her, all the lying and secret keeping. It seemed she was getting too adept in secrets and lies, she thought darkly. She hated it, but she knew that if she went around screaming about the future she'd be carted off to St. Mungos faster than you can say Quidditch, even with Sirius on her side. Her parents letter gave her the impression that her parents were beginning to worry about her. She had tried to keep her letters the same as always, but when your largest mode of communication is through writing letters, she guessed they could just tell. They had asked several times if everything was alright, if she was doing alright, perhaps she was working too hard with the internship. It was getting more and more difficult to answer their letters. That's why Hermione had come to a very difficult decision, she just hoped she was doing the right thing.

………..

As the summer holiday began winding down to the final days, Hermione couldn't help but be glad of the fact that Fleur and Bill had decided against staying at Grimmauld with the Weasley's over the summer. Hermione would be forever grateful to Fleur for what she did for Hermione after Malfoy Manor, but that Fleur was much different from this one. Future Fleur had mellowed quite a bit, what with Bill's attack and the war, this Fleur was still overwhelming and condescending. Bill had brought her by quite a few times, but it wasn't nearly as bad as living with her. 

One thing Hermione picked up on right away, however, was the complete lack of jealousy she felt towards Fleur. Hermione had been so angry with Fleur the first time she’d been forced to spend any real time with her, she realized now it was because of how flustered Ron would become around her. Ron still acted quite the fool when Fleur was around him, but it didn't bother Hermione in the slightest. Hermione was quick to notice that while Fred still seemed to be affected by the Veela in Fleur, he was able to manage it much more eloquently. He could at the very least manage to carry on a conversation with Fleur as well anyone else around him when it happened.

Hermione and Fred had begun meeting up nearly daily, going over theory and the practical aspects of the twins’ products. Once they had made sure the love potion was completely finished, they would move onto another product or spell or charm that was proving difficult. Before long, talking soley about products and theory would take a back burner and they would just talk, sometimes getting in heated discussions other times agreeing totally with each other. 

Hermione began to feel like she finally knew the real Fred, not ‘one of the twins’ or 'Fred and George' but just Fred, and she liked him, a lot. She liked how passionate he was and how brave. She liked how when they argued he couldn't keep still, like he was vibrating with excess energy, pacing the room or running his fingers through his hair. She liked how he could be calm too, spending hours reading books or writing out plans. She liked how he would never give his tea enough time to cool, and always burnt his tongue. She liked how he would always take one more piece of cake than he could actually eat, then give half to Ginny.

After supper was finished the night before Hermione and the others were set to return to Hogwarts, everyone made their way into the sitting room to relax. Mrs. Weasley had stayed behind in the kitchen to clean up, oblivious to Kreature standing at the door to his little room, muttering furiously. Hermione knew the poor elf was getting angrier and angrier the more Mrs. Weasley cleaned, so she decided to step in. She walked over, intending to suggest letting Kreature take over, when she saw something that made her stop in her tracks. There hanging around Mrs. Weasley's neck was Hermione's necklace, well, technically it was still Mrs. Weasley's necklace at the moment. 

"What a beautiful necklace, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said carefully.

"Oh, thank you dear. It's an old family heirloom from Arthur's family. It's quite special. It's been passed from mother to son, the son gives it to his one true love. I don't wear it too often anymore. Too precious. I'm not even entirely sure what made me put it on today, just needing a bit of peace I suppose. It always seems to calm me, maybe I should leave the thing on all the time, anymore," Mrs. Weasley said, her face looking to somewhere far away.

"It's really is very pretty," Hermione muttered quietly, her hand wrapped tightly around the very same piece in her pocket, where she’s been keeping it for fear someone would see it around her neck.

From the door, unnoticed by the two witches stood Fred. He had come into grab Hermione, pluck up his courage and just tell her how he felt. Whatever he felt a few weeks ago was nothing to how he felt now. Fred was one hundred percent head over heels for Hermione. He loved her, simple and complicated as that. This was his last chance to let her know, he had no clue how long before her would see her again. He walked to the kitchen with a purpose but stopped short when he saw her talking to her Mum.

Fred loved how easily Hermione fit in with his family. Both of his parents loved her like their own. Though, he was sure that his mum believed she would end up with Ron, hell he’d thought as much not too long ago. He’d brought it up to her as casually as possible one day after George told him he was barmy for believing it. She confirmed what George had told him, that she loved Ron as a friend, but nothing more. She said that he just wasn't what she wanted, she could see herself with him in the future. Of course Ron wasn't privy to this information, if the glares he threw at any male who talked to Hermione was any proof. Ron even still glared at Sirius, which Fred found to be the most hilarious thing he'd ever witnessed. It was quite evident that Hermione and Sirius' relationship was familial, a father/daughter thing, and nothing else.

Fred watched as his mum showed Hermione her necklace, the necklace he recognised at once as her wishing stone. The feeling he got when Hermione touched the stone in admiration was one he'd never felt before, a warm comforting feeling deep inside of him. He stood there, staring at Hermione musing over his feelings when he was finally noticed.

"Fred, dear? Is there something you needed?" Molly asked.

Both Hermione and Fred blushed lightly at the intensity with which Fred had been caught staring at Hermione.

"Oh, yes," Fred cleared his throat. "I was just hoping to have a quick word with Mione."

"Of course, love. I'll just go put my feet up for a bit. I'll come back in a bit to clean all this up." Molly smiled warmly, patting Fred's cheek as she passed through the door. 

"What's up?" Hermione asked with an easy smile, she picked up a wash rag and began wiping down counters, solely for something to do with her hands.

"Please excuse Kreature, Miss Granger," came a croak from the small door at the end of the kitchen. "Please, if it's agreeable to you, Kreature would be happy to clean now."

"I'm so sorry, of course Kreature. Thank you so much." Hermione tried not to smile too much at the small elf. He was finally beginning to warm up to her and by extension Sirius. Hermione realised that all he really wanted was to keep busy. He still muttered about all the people defiling his mistress's home, but he no longer said the words blood traitor or mudblood, Hermione felt this was a small victory.

Hermione took Fred's hand and led him quietly up the stairs to her bedroom. In a house this crowded it was difficult to find a place to be alone, even a house as big as Grimmauld. Hermione sat down in one of the matching overstuffed chairs facing each other and motioned for Fred to take the other.

Fred looked around and smiled at just how much of an imprint Hermione had put on the room. It was obvious she'd had the dark colours that permeated the house changed to light creams and sages. Every flat surface had a small stack of books, the table that sat between the two of them had several unopened boxes of sugar quills. He saw that she had neat piles of perfectly folded clothes on her bed, ready to be added to the trunk that was open at the foot of her bed. Everything was neat and tidy, and very much Hermione.

"So, let's try again, what can I do for you?" Hermione asked easily.

"Oh, well. I just wanted to say that I hope you have a good term," Fred offered a bit lamely.

"Thank you," Hermione said, fighting a smile. "Is that all?"

"No, yes… why is this so difficult?" Fred muttered, frustrated.

"Maybe I can help?" Hermione asked. "Fred, these past few weeks have been great. I've quite enjoyed getting to know you so well."

"Yes!" Fred said a bit too loudly. "Sorry, what I meant was yes, that's exactly what I wanted to say. I was wondering if I were to write to you a bit, would you think that odd?"

"I suppose it would depend on what you wrote. If you wrote odd things..." Hermione was having a bit of fun, Fred was always so confident, almost egotistical, to see him so nervous was a bit refreshing.

"Cheeky little witch. What if I wrote about how pretty you are? Or maybe that I will really miss talking to you?" Fred asked, his courage building at her easy acceptance.

"Well, that wouldn't be odd at all, I don't think. I rather feel the same way," Hermione said, staring right into Fred's eyes.

"I’d say I’m handsome than pretty, much more manly, after all," Fred smiled, he stood up and took Hermione's hand pulling her up with him. "There is something I've been dying to try for ages."

Fred pulled Hermione close to him and she laughed a little at the suddenness. Gently he touched her face, then moved her hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. Hermione kept her eyes on Fred’s, he brought his face closer, he nudged her nose with his, giving her ample time to stop him. He was happy that she not only didn't stop him, but closed the gap between their mouths by reaching up on her tiptoes. It was sweet and simple and absolutely perfect. They broke apart to look at each other, Fred wanted to know with certainty that Hermione was okay with this. They smiled at each other before meeting again, this time a bit more aggressively, Hermione's fingers found their way twisted in Fred's soft hair as his hand went from sitting gently at her waist to her lower back, pulling her closer to himself.

Hermione wasn't sure she would have been able to stop from going much too far, though she was sure Fred would have stopped them. The decision was made for them however when the door banged open loudly. The two jumped apart quickly at the loud noise, Hermione had even drawn her wand when they heard the laughter.

"I've found her! She's in here snogging Fred! You lot owe me!" Sirius shouted down the hallway. "Oh, I'm sorry, you two weren't trying to hide this were you?"

"You could knock, you know," Hermione growled at him, making him laugh even harder.

"But what's the fun in that?" George asked walking into the room, depositing a few coins into Sirius' hand as he did. "Took you two long enough, I had you down for two weeks ago."

"I had Christmas," Harry said walking in as well, mirroring George's actions.

"I was down for next week, figured the time apart would drive you two mad and send you shouting about your undying love." Ginny added her money to Sirius' open hand.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about the bet?" Ron asked grumpily as he stomped in the room, eyeing Fred and Hermione moodily.

"Because, Ron, you've been biting off the head of anyone who even uses their names in the same sentence, prat." Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother, settling herself next to George on Hermione's bed.

"Oh please, everyone do come in, make yourselves at home," Hermione said sarcastically, she also wanted to change the subject before Ron got too embarrassed and said something he'd regret.

"To be fair, this is kind of my home," Remus smiled, slipping his coins into Sirius' hand.

"When did you have?" Fred asked curiously. Harry had taken the chair Fred was using earlier so Fred sat in Hermione's chair, pulling her down with him so she was perched on his knee.

"New Years, I figured you put on a big show, fireworks and all that." Remus smiled slightly, Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the romantic gesture.  
"Might still use that, mate. If you don't mind," Fred said with a wink.

"Well, now that everyone knows the big not-secret here, could you all leave? I do need to finish packing for tomorrow," Hermione grumbled a bit, not even the slightest bit angry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The first day of September, this was a day that Hermione had looked forward to every year for the past six years; the train ride, catching up with friends she hadn't seen in months, sweets from the trolley, going home. This year was different, if everything went the way she was planning she wouldn't be riding the train this year, no catching up, no sweets, and Hogwarts certainly didn't feel like home anymore.

Hermione rolled out of bed with a feeling of dread. Her trunk was packed and ready to go on the train with everyone else. She dressed quickly and made her way downstairs to find Sirius.

"Morning, kitten," Sirius said as she walked into the kitchen, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Could I ask a favor?" Hermione asked, almost shyly.

"Of course, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, concern showing on his face as he motioned Hermione to sit with him.

"I've been thinking, about my parents. Quite a bit actually, too much, probably. I know this is a lot to ask, but it will give me peace of mind so that I can focus on everything else. Harry needs me this year, what with Draco and his mission, as well as Dumbledore and making sure he doesn't get too suspicious," Hermione said, she was rambling, a nervous habit of hers.

"Okay, what can I do?" Sirius asked, gently trying to put her back in track.

"I would like to go see them, my parents, I need to tell them, not everything, but enough to get them to go into hiding. I was hoping you could help with that, I hate to ask, but I just don't have the funds to send them away, not for an extended amount of time." Hermione finished, not quite able to look him in the eyes.

"My mother and father had a summer home, in the South of France,” Sirius answered without a moment's hesitation. “I actually spent some time there while I was in hiding, before I felt it necessary to be closer to Harry. It is unplottable. We can set them up there and I'll have Kreature check in on them regularly."

“Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything that will be an inconvience.”

"Of course I’m sure, silly girl. We will have to work quickly, so I will be able to apparate you to Hogsmeade in time to catch the carriages. I’m only surprised we hadn't thought of moving them sooner."

"Thank you, thank you so much. You've no idea what a burden it takes off my shoulders not to worry about their safety," Hermione said with a sigh before hugging him tightly.

"Oh, kitten. You have saved my life in more ways than you know. You have given me so much more than I could have ever hoped to have; family, purpose, a chance at actually living my life. Everything I have is yours," Sirius told her hugging her back just as tightly.

Molly came into the kitchen to start the day, knowing that it was going to be as rushed as usual, no matter how many times she got on to all the children. She walked in to find Hermione and Sirius embracing. Surprisingly this made Molly go a bit misty eyed. As much as she disagreed with almost everything Sirius did and said, she had to admit he was starting to grow on her. Another child who needed some mothering, but more than that she could see that he was maturing. He was calmer now that he was able to leave the house, not that he wanted to now that he was free to do so.

"Good morning you two! Are you all packed Hermione dear?" Molly asked, letting her presence be known.

"Oh, yes Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.  
"Wonderful, now, the car from the Ministry will be here shortly so best get a move on," Molly smiled then set about getting breakfast made.

"I'm going to go tell Harry the plan," Hermione said quietly to Sirius before heading upstairs. She caught Harry just as he was coming out of the loo, and was thankful to get him alone.

"Harry, can I borrow you for a moment?" Hermione asked, pulling him towards her bedroom before he could answer.

"What's up, Mione?" Harry asked.

"I need a favor, well two really. First, Sirius and I are going to my parents house, we are going to go to the station and I'll pretend to get on the train. That way if anyone is watching they'll think I'm on the train. I don't have a real explanation other than I just have a bad feeling. I need for you to let Ron know that I'm alright and make sure he makes it to the prefects meeting."

"You don't think they're safe." It wasn't a question. "What are you going to do when you get to your parents?"

"We are moving them to Sirius' summer home. Like I said I just have a bad feeling," Hermione said.

"What's the second favor?"

"The second, is for you to be careful, I know after what we saw in Diagon Alley, you want to find proof that Malfoy is a death eater. I don't know if he is or isn't, but he is certainly acting strange, and I agree we need to keep an eye on him. Just don't do anything without thinking. I'll help you, and together we will work this mess out, but I need for you to stay safe." Hermione knew this was going to be difficult, the entire Malfoy situation. She'd been going over and over what she should try to change this year, what needed to stay the same. She knew one thing for sure, she wasn't going to let Harry feel so lonely this year, she didn't want for him to feel like no one believed him.

"Well, I guess the least I can do is trust you, seeing as you're trusting me about Malfoy," Harry agreed.

……….

Hermione and Sirius walked quietly up the path to the Granger home. It had been fairly simple for them to disappear it all the chaos at the train station, Hermione had put her trunk on the train then exited again a few compartments away from where she entered. Sirius told Molly and Arthur that he had an appointment in Diagon Alley and that he'd be back at the house in a few hours time.

Now they were standing at the door to Hermione's childhood home and she was frozen. As it was a Sunday morning, she knew her parents would be home. Sirius silently took her hand and knocked on the door. Too quickly the door opened and Hermione stood face to face with her father.

"Hermione? What's going on? What's wrong?" Mr. Granger's face went from confused to anxious quickly.

"Hi dad," Hermione said weakly. "Can we come inside? There's a lot I need to tell you and Mum."

"Right, yes of course," he answered, looking suspiciously at Sirius, but ushering them in the house all the same.

"Who was at the door, dear?" Mrs. Granger called out, making her way from the kitchen. 

"Hermione? What's going on?"

"Uhm, let's sit?" Hermione offered as she quickly hugged her parents. "Mum, Dad, this is Sirius. Remember I've told you about him."

"As much as I'd like to say it's nice to meet you, I'm afraid I'm a bit worried as to why you two are here," Mr. Granger stated, shaking hands with Sirius. "Robert Granger, my wife Joyce."

"Bob," Mrs. Granger warned gently. "Of course it's a pleasure to meet you, but why aren't you on the train dear?"

"Like I said, I've a lot to tell you," Hermione said as she sat down on the couch in the sitting room, Sirius took her cue and sat next to her. Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked worriedly at each other, then took a seat on the loveseat facing them.

"I don't even know where to start," Hermione mused.

"Perhaps with the end of last term?" Sirius guided gently.

"Right, I have been keeping things from you, I believed it was for your safety, and I still feel that way, but I need for you to keep an open mind," Hermione told them. 

Over the next hour or so Hermione told them about how she had saved Sirius' life, how Voldemort was seen publicly. She went into detail about what that meant for the wizarding world, the state of fear everyone was in now. She told them how she lied about where she was spending the summer, how she'd gone to Sirius’ instead. She explained that she had helped to clear his name so he was now legally a free man, and how he had been made her Magical Guardian as well as Harry's. 

Then she told them exactly how much danger she was potentially in. She was a muggleborn, Harry Potter's best friend, and Sirius Black’s magical ward. Any one of those things on their own were bad enough. She also explained how much they could possibly be in danger now as well.

"That's why we're here, Sirius has generously offered to take you two to his family home. You will be safe there," Hermione finished.

"So, let’s just get this straight,” Robert said calmly, looking from Hermione to Sirius. “You lied to us,you spent the entire summer in some man’s house we had never met before. A man who up until a few weeks ago was wanted by the wizarding government for murder. Then you come here out of the blue and want us to just up and leave? Close out business and run away? To just let you go back to school, with that mad man on the loose?" 

"What I want," Hermione said, perhaps a bit too angrily, but she was losing patience quickly. "Is for you to realise that Voldemort is out in the open now. He wants Harry dead, however as long as Dumbledore is alive and at Hogwarts, that is the safest place for Harry and for me.

I want you to understand that Harry is my brother, that I will stand with him to the end. Most importantly I want you to see that Voldemort doesn't play fair, he hates muggles and muggleborns. He won't hesitate to come after you if he feels it will help him in even the slightest way. He killed Harry's parents because there was a chance that Harry could one day stop him. That's all it took, whispers of doubt from a half heard prophecy and he killed them, and tried to kill Harry.

So yes, I lied to you, I made decisions that I thought were the best in the situation I found myself in.You have every right to be angry with me. I am the first one to admit that I acted impulsively, and probably hastily, but it was the decision I made. As for Sirius, the wizarding government is deeply flawed, and getting worse everyday. I needed to prepare for what is coming. A part of that is that I want you to close the practice for a bit, I want you to go into hiding and stay safe."

“And if we say no?” Robert asked.

“There is another option, but i would rather not have to resort to that,” Hermione said quietly.

"What's the other option?" Joyce asked.

"Honestly, if you don't go willingly, then we will obliviate you. That means your memories will be wiped clean. You won't remember anything about magic, or me. You will start whole new lives, somewhere where you will be safe," Hermione took a deep breath, willing the tears in her eyes to not fall. They did anyway.

"Are-are you serious? You can do that? Would do that?" Joyce asked, taken aback.

"It is the last thing I would want to do, but yes. If it meant keeping you safe, I would," Hermione stated simply.

"Could I say something?" Sirius asked, he had up to this point kept relatively quiet, offering only little bits here and there. "Hermione has quickly become one of the most important people in my life. She is family. I have watched her struggle with lying to you, as well trying to find a way to keep you safe all summer. Now, I know you have no cause to take my advice, you don't know me, however, what she is offering is about as good as it's going to get.

There is war coming, and coming soon, within the next year in fact. Now unfortunately it will be children on the front line of this war, much like it was last time, I was close to Hermione's age when I was fighting the same wizard. They are better prepared now than we ever were. Most of that is because of Hermione herself, she is a truly brilliant young woman. She and Harry and the rest of the 'children' will be the ones to win this war.

Is it fair? Absolutely not. Is it right? Not even a little. But it's what's going to happen, don't get me wrong, I will be right by her side the whole time, but ultimately Harry, Ron and Hermione will be at the front of this. Please don't take offence, but the last thing she needs is to worry about you. She loves you so much, unless she knows for certain you are safe, she won't be able to focus entirely on what she needs to."

"I think we need a moment to talk, we'll go make some more tea." Joyce said, taking her husband's hand and walking to the kitchen.

"Thank you, that was quite the speech," Hermione smiled slightly as she nudged Sirius with her knee.

"Meant every word, kitten." Sirius squeezed her hand.

"So, how do we go about this? I'm assuming we are to leave sooner rather than later? We do have employees to think of, as well as other obligations." Joyce asked, walking back in from the kitchen.

"Yes, soon as in today, in fact," Sirius told her. 

Together the four of them sat down and worked out all of the details, Sirius even offering to fund severance packages for all the employees at the dental practice. Before too long, they had all come to an agreement. Hermione went up with her mother to start packing up some things, she was already in better spirits, just being around her parents and being honest with them. Hermione was content with knowing her parents were safe and that she wouldn't have to take away their memories. She chalked this up to another positive change she's made.

"So, what's your relationship with this Sirius? You two seem quite close," Joyce asked as they were packing in her parents bedroom.

"We are. He's incredible," Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh dear, don't you think he's a bit old?" Joyce asked carefully.

"Oh Mum, honestly," Hermione chuckled. "Why does everyone think that? We are not romantically involved. He is essentially my 'magical dad'."

"Oh thank goodness. That puts my mind at ease, I have to admit. You've been so different in your letters. I know you're a teenager and all that, and I was hoping that's all it was. I hate that it's not. Though, to be honest, I felt that it was more. You've always been so even keeled, since the beginning of the summer though, you've been all over the place."

"I am truly sorry for lying," Hermione said, she still felt guilt for only telling them half the truth even now, but it was a big enough deal just telling them this much. "I've been feeling so guilty, I tried hard, but I knew it was carrying through into my letters. Thank you so much for doing this. I just need you and dad to be safe. I'm sorry that my life is affecting you two like this."

"Oh darling, your life has been affecting us for the past 16 years. That's called parenting. Now, this is all unusual, and certainly not ideal, but we love you. We support you. And we are so incredibly proud of you." The two women hugged tightly, both crying.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" Joyce asked, breaking the tension.

"As a matter of fact..." Hermione smiled. 

The two gossiped about boys until Robert called up and reminded them that they were on a time crunch and needed to get going.

Once they were packed and all the arrangements made, they drove to London. Sirius had explained that since Hermione was still underged the trace was still on her magic, so any magic used at the Granger’s home would send up red flags. Red flags at the Ministry, especially connected to Hermione's name was the last thing they wanted at the moment. 

From a parking garage in London, they discreetly apparated to Sirius' second home in France. Hermione was delighted to see that Kreature had already been hard at work, it was incredibly beautiful.

Much too soon Hermione was forced to leave. A tearful farewell ensued, as well as promises to write, all letters going through Sirius, and to see each other as soon as possible. Hermione left with a feeling of hope that she hadn't truly felt in years.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The crack of apparition was drowned out by the noise of a hundred students milling around the train station at Hogsmeade. Sirius and Hermione had apparated directly into the station in a hidden alcove just around the corner from the main doors.

"Alright, kitten, are you ready?" Sirius asked.

"Not really," Hermione answered flatly.

"You'll be fine. You're smart and resourceful. If you need anything just send an owl or patronus, Remus or I will be here as quickly as we can." Sirius hugged her tightly.

"What do I do if Dumbledore is suspicious?" She whispered.

"For now stay away from him as much as possible. Don't look him in the eyes if you can help it. It also would be in your best interest to learn Occlumency," Sirius told her, giving her one final squeeze.

"You're right, I can do this. I've already read all about blocking my mind, I've just got to get good at it," Hermione reached up to kiss Sirius' cheek. "Thank you Padfoot, for everything."

"It is my extreme pleasure to know you, Hermione. Now, go on before you miss the carriages. Write to me, just to let me know how you're doing."

Then he was gone, and Hermione took a deep breath. She walked into the crowd looking for familiar faces. She spotted Ginny and Dean Thomas walking together holding hands. A bit further up she saw Ron's red hair and saw that he was walking with Neville and Seamus, Lavender and Parvati were just behind them giggling and whispering to each other. Hermione rolled her eyes as she saw the five of them squeeze into a carriage together.

Looking around she saw the small figure of Tonks watching the students, it looked as though she were watching for someone in particular. Hermione was sad to see the mousy brown hair and sad features had returned. There was really nothing Hermione could do about it, she would just have to let things run their course.

Then Hermione watched as Draco came walking down the steps of the train with a smug smirk. In the future, after the war, Draco had sought Hermione out. It was after his trial, where she and Harry had both testified in his favour, very likely saving him from Azkaban. He had apologised to her, told her that he was wrong and stupid. She had forgiven him quite easily, knowing that he really had very little choice in anything he did, not just here at the end, but from the time he was young. His father was overbearing and prejudiced, and he pushed Draco to be just like him. Draco had told her, one night over a few too many fire whiskies that he had only hated her so much because she was better than him, plus he may have fancied her the slightest bit, but the very thought repulsed him, back then anyway. They weren't friends exactly, but certainly not enemies anymore.

That, however, was in the future. As for the present he was very much the snotty Slytherin ferret, smirk and all. Hermione watched, again rolling her eyes as Pansy fawned all over him, draped over his arm as they found an empty carriage. She really wanted to hex him for what she knew had just happened on the train, instead she took a calming breath.

"Hey Tonks, have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked, startling Tonks a little.

"Mione! There you are, been looking for you. No, I haven't seen Harry, wasn't he with you on the train?" Tonks asked.

"We got separated at some point," Hermione answered vaguely.

"Well, you go on up to the castle, looks like there just one carriage left. I'll go check the train for Harry, he's probably already up at the castle, we just haven't seen him," Tonks said, walking away before Hermione could answer.

Hermione made her way to the last carriage and got in quickly. She stopped herself from groaning out loud when she saw that Cormac McLaggen was inside.

"Oh, thank Merlin. Hullo Hermione," Katie Bell said a bit too loudly. She was sitting with her friend Leanne. Hermione bit back a smile at the look of annoyance on the girls’ faces.

"Well hello there. As I'm sure you know, I'm Cormac. You're Potter's friend, right?" McLaggen stated, not really asking.

"Yes, Harry is my friend," Hermione bit out, before turning to the girls. "Katie, Leanne, did you have a nice holiday?"

"Well, I have been just all over this summer," McLaggen said, talking over Katie as she had begun to answer. 

The rest of the ride to the castle was spent hearing about how Slughorn had invited him to tea on the train, about his high hopes for Quidditch this year, and how he was, surprisingly, single at the moment. Not that he expected that to last very long.

Finally, the carriage stopped and the three witches got out as quickly as possible, nearly running towards the castle door. Hermione laughed when Katie called McLaggen a tosser as the girls found their seats at Gryffindors table, specifically between Dean and Neville, so McLaggen couldn't sit with them.  
The sorting ceremony began, and Hermione scanned to teachers table. She tried to school her features as her eyes passed Dumbledore, who was gazing quite intently at her. She quickly looked away, grateful that the food had appeared so she could have something else to focus on.  
Hermione watched as Snape quietly got up from the table and made his way to the entrance hall, off to retrieve Harry. That's when she had an idea, perhaps not her best, but the best option she had at the moment. She needed to talk to Snape.

Just as the feast was coming to an end, Hermione grabbed a piece of treacle tart before it disappeared. As if on cue, Harry sat down beside her. She almost laughed at the nearly heartbroken way he looked at the empty table.

"Why are you covered in blood? Again," Hermione whispered as she handed him the dessert she'd saved him.

"Later," he answered smiling at her, then he dug into his food quickly.

Dumbledore stood to give his speech, while Hermione watched the teachers behind him. Before long he was finished and she stood to walk the first years up to the dormitories. Quickly she realised that she didn't have the password, since she wasn't on the train. She walked over to Ron to get it. He mumbled it, all but glaring at her, asking where she was and why she wasn't on the train. She promised to tell him later and set off with the first years.

Once she got to the common room with the first years, Hermione realised for the first time how exhausted she was. Harry and Ron had still not made their way back yet so she gave her speech to the first years then proceeded up to her own dormitory. Luckily she was the first one there and she closed her curtains and put up a silencing charm. Without even taking off her uniform she quickly fell asleep. Tomorrow was another big day.

………..

Just as she expected, Ron and Harry were waiting for Hermione when she went down to the common room.

"So, are you going to tell us now?" Ron asked loudly, causing Harry to look around warily and Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Good morning Ronald, sleep well?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled, turning slightly pink. "You've been acting odd since the beginning of summer."

"I guess I have. Alright come on, let's walk down to breakfast, I'll tell you where I was and Harry can tell us where he was for the feast."  
The three walked down to the Great Hall, whispering about parents and death eaters. Harry was impressed that Hermione had thought to move her parents while Ron thought she was overreacting. In turn Hermione told them she thought it was odd what Draco had said while Harry was eavesdropping on the train, while Ron figured he was just making things up for Pansy's benefit.

Once breakfast was finished and Hermione had her classes sorted out she excused herself. She needed to talk to Snape and if the first DADA class went as well as the first time he would be in no mood to talk to her afterwards. She waited until Snape was finished with his students then caught up to him just outside the Great Hall.

"Excuse me, Professor?" She called out, causing him to pause momentarily.

"Miss Granger, already trying to suck up? Could this not wait at least until class begins?" Snape sneered at her.

"Alright, I don't have time for this, I do have a class to get to," Hermione huffed. "You don't like me, I get it. Probably more than you think, it's nothing to do with my house or my   
overeagerness, well not entirely anyway."

"Come with me," Snape said, pulling her into an empty classroom. "Enlighten me on why I should not be docking house points for that little display."

"Like I said, I haven't got the time for the long explanation, so I'm going to just lay it all out. I need your help, and you know as well as I do that I wouldn't ask you if it weren't entirely essential," Hermione said, hoping she had made the right decision. Memories of Harry telling her about how Snape had been disgusted with Dumbledore for setting Harry up to die was the only reason she was here at all.

"What, pray tell, could you possibly need from me?" Snape asked, genuinely interested.

"I know… certain things. Things that are of the highest priority that no one know that I know. And I mean no one. Not Harry, not the Weasley's, not Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"I hardly think that who you fancy is if any import to the headmaster," Snape responded snarkily, though she could tell he was quite interested in what she was saying.

"Bloody hell, alright. I know that it was you who heard half of the prophecy. I know how hard you are working to make sure Voldemort continues to trust you. I know what your Patronus is, and why," Hermione held her breath, hoping she hadn't gone too far. To her complete shock, Snape widened his eyes at her and sat down.

"How-how do you know that?" He asked quietly.

"Right now, it doesn't matter. What matters is that I need to keep what's in my head, mine," she told him.

"You need to learn Occlumency.”

"I do," she answered.

"No one can know," Snape said quickly.

"Well obviously not. I'll say I'm working on a special project or something, you can continue to be horrible to me, it will work out for everyone," she said with a small laugh.

"Meet me in my office after your last class, we will discuss this further," Snape said, standing up once more, choosing to ignore her comments, for now.

"Yes sir, and thank you," Hermione said as she left the classroom.

……….

Ancient Runes was just as she remembered, if not a bit tedious. Hermione packed up her things and made her way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. As she walked in with Harry and Ron she looked around at the gruesome photos along the walls. It was going to be a long hour.

Snape completely ignored Hermione as she sat down and began taking out her things. She thought about how well he had played his part all those years, he was quite talented at blocking out his emotions. The class progressed just as it had the first time, Snape billowed about the class room, Harry got more and more agitated. When Snape began talking about non verbal curses, she all but held her breath. Hermione grasped the desk tightly as Snape told Harry to stand. Her knuckles were white from the pressure when Snape pointed his wand at Harry. When Harry retaliated, Hermione put her head down on the desk with a muttered 'shit'. Then there was the cherry on top when Harry told Snape there was no need to call him 'Sir', she peeked up from under her hair and almost laughed.

Snape glared in her direction. Hermione looked at him wide eyed, hoping to convey her innocence in any part at what had just transpired.

Next came Potions, Hermione once again defined the potions that were on display, earning 30 points for Gryffindor and a compliment from Professor Slughorn. One strange thing did happen that was new, however. When Hermione smelled the amortentia, she smelled something different. She still recognised the new parchment and freshly mowed grass, but this time there was the distinct odor of gunpowder. Hermione couldn't help but smile at this. She was so surprised at the change that she said it out loud, gaining quite the disgruntled grunt from Ron, who was standing behind her. Hermione, however, couldn't find it in her to care just then. She had only one thing on her mind, Fred.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Severus Snape didn't waste time with friends, the closest he had was Albus Dumbledore, and that's not to say they were friends exactly. Severus trusted Albus enough, he knew Albus would be the one to save the wizarding world from Voldemort. Not by his own hand of course, the wise old headmaster would use strategy and manipulation to ensure others win the war. Severus saw no problem with this, whatever worked to see the end they wanted was fine with him.

It was curious then, that he felt obligated to keep his promise to Hermione Granger, even with everything already on his plate this year with Draco and Albus. Draco was proving to be bothersome, and had he not promised Narcissa, Unbreakable Vow or not, he wouldn't have tried so hard with the stubborn boy. However, Narcissa did ask him, and she was possibly the one other person besides Albus who he would do anything for. Albus also had tasked him with helping Draco, as well as being the one to kill Albus when the time came.

Perhaps if Albus had not seeked Severus out to ask about Granger, Severus would have gone to Albus himself. That had been his plan anyway, he had decided to hear Granger out, get all the information, then relate everything to Albus. However, during his free period Albus had come to his office, not even summoning Severus to his, this an oddity in of itself. Albus had tried to appear uninterested, pleasantly asking how his classes had gone so far, even offering his cursed hand for inspection. Then he had asked if Severus had noticed anything strange about Miss Granger. This was his downfall, this was when Severus knew the he was up to something. So he lied, it really was something he was good at, he'd been lying to everyone for years. He told him that the know-it-all was just as eager as she always was. Nothing more.

Severus understood the position Granger had put herself in, asking for his help. He certainly had to be her last hope. Severus tried to tell himself that he had kept the information from Albus because the he was acting oddly, even that he would wait until he knew more to reveal anything. This wasn't true however, just another lie. The real reason he had decided to help her, almost as soon as she asked in fact if he were to be completely honest with himself, was because of who she reminded him of. The reason he hated and admired the young witch since she was eleven years old.

Hermione Granger reminded him of Lily Evans. It really was undeniable, the brilliant muggleborn who excelled at everything she tried. Granted, she had none of Lily's grace or beauty, but in nearly every way she reminded him of the only true friend Severus had ever had. That was why he lied to Albus, why he put up shields and false memories when he felt the gentle brush of someone else in his mind.

Severus was musing over all of this when a tentative knock came at his office door. Schooling his emotions and expression he waved his wand and the door opened.

"Professor," Hermione said in greeting.

"Alright Miss Granger, I have decided to take your request into consideration. I need to know how you know the things you know. How do you know what my Patronus is?" Snape dove right in.

"I can't tell you that, not yet," Hermione answered as honestly as possible. "I can tell you that I have knowledge of things that would be very dangerous in the wrong hands. I have read everything I can on Occlumency, but I haven't had any practical experience."

"Of course you've read all about it, you are nothing if not a walking textbook," Snape said in a bored tone. "This is not something you can learn from a book."

"I know that, sir," Hermione ground out, trying to keep the anger and annoyance from her voice, especially after what had happened with Harry earlier. "That's why I have come to you. As I've said it is of the utmost importance that I master this, and quickly. There are people who are already suspicious and it's imperative that they don't go looking in my head. I need to be able to protect myself if they do."

"As it happens, I'm inclined to help you," Snape told her, smiling inwardly at the fire in her speech. So very like Lily. "I think it best that no one know we are meeting. You are aware of the Room of Requirement, if you are as motivated as you seem I can give you an hour every evening after dinner this week to start.

For now I want you to think of your mind as a house, with many different rooms. You need to look at your memories and thoughts as physical items that you can place into the rooms. You will need to practice this as often as you can.

This is not an easy thing to learn, it will be trying and you will dislike me much more than you already do, but for some reason I feel that this is something that would be beneficial for you to know. Now, go on to dinner, I will meet you tomorrow evening."

Hermione couldn't believe that Snape was actually going to help her, she was certain it was a long shot. It had been a last ditch effort, and she knew it could have devastating results if he chose to go to Dumbledore. For some reason, however, she trusted Snape.

……….

Later that night Hermione sat at an empty table in the common room. Ron was sitting by the fire talking with Seamus and Neville. Harry was sitting with them, but had his nose buried in Snape's old Potions book. Ginny and Dean were snuggled up on a loveseat on the other side of the room. Hermione had books and parchment strewn about in a manner that strictly said 'Don't Bother Me' and she was writing furiously.  
It wasn't a Potions essay or Runes translation she was working on however. Hermione was writing a letter, well a few actually. It was a very un-Hermione thing to do, for as long as she could remember she would work hard on her studies during the week, then take Sunday to catch up on correspondence and free reading. She chuckled to herself when she remembered how she even scheduled it in her planner all those years ago.

Now however she knew what was really important, school of course was very important, but not like it had been before. Hermione had always been terrified of failure, terrified that she would prove Draco and the rest right, that she didn't belong in their world. Well now she knew she belonged, she bloody saved it in fact. So while Hermione still had the drive to do well, it wasn't quite as dire as she had once thought thought.

Besides, she told herself, she'd already done all of this before. The essays would be easier to write, the practical applications much easier. So she gave herself this first night to work on something even more important that her school life; her personal life.

Her first letter was to Sirius. She told him about how she thought maybe she had found a solution to the issue they had discussed, and that she would tell him all about it when they saw each other next. She told him about her classes and that she had impressed Slughorn, even about the whole mess with Harry and Snape. Perhaps she was being a bit paranoid, but Hermione made it a point never to write anything too important down. Everything was coded or vague. Who knew who would read her letters, given the opportunity.

Next she wrote to her parents, again being vague. She asked how their trip was going in America, she wanted to be sure that if anyone was reading her mail they would be sent on the wrong trail. She told them a bit about her classes as well, being sure to explain anything they wouldn't understand. She told them that she missed them tremendously and couldn't wait to see them.

The final letter was to Fred. He had asked if she would mind him writing to her, but he was on her mind since Potions class so she couldn't wait for him to write first. He was a wizard after all, it could be days before she got a first letter. She even rewrote the letter twice, afraid of sounding like a lunatic. She told him about Slughorn's class, how she earned 30 points right off the bat by guessing the three Potions. She also told him about Harry and Snape, knowing he'd get a laugh about that. Then she told him how quiet the school seemed to be without him and George there to blow things up constantly, though she had gone by the portable swamp that Professor Flitwick had left alone last year. She told him that she was thinking of him and how much she missed being around him. Finishing up her letter she felt eyes on her, looking up and scanning the room Hermione saw Cormac McLaggen staring at her intently. It made her skin crawl to remember how the guy had acted at Slughorn's Christmas party, the first time. Quickly she took out the letter she had just finished writing and added a request for a product to use on the tosser.  
Hermione packed up her things and made her way over to Harry. She crouched down so her head was in level with his.

"Please be careful with that book. I know it isn't dangerous exactly, you've already let me test it, but something just doesn't sit right with me about it. Just promise you will think before using anything from it, especially if you don't know what it does," Hermione asked, startling Harry from his reading.

"It's just a book, Mione," Harry huffed.

"It's just a book with notes in the margins, Harry. All I'm asking is that you think before you act," Hermione huffed right back, she'd forgotten how stubborn her best friend could be. She had considered taking the book before Harry had ever gotten the chance. She would leave hers in the cupboard and take away the temptation before he even had the chance to be tempted. Then she thought better of it, if Harry hadn't had the book, he wouldn't have excelled so much at Potions, giving Slughorn yet another reason to pursue him. Not to mention he wouldn't have won the Felix Felicis, that would be very important later. Also, if she happened to be unable to save Ron from drinking Slughorn's poisoned mead, Harry would need the information of bezoars, which he wouldn't have if it weren't in the book he couldn't put down. 

She felt it was in everyone's best interest that he have the book, Hermione had learned the hard lesson of not always doing what seemed to be the right thing. Sometimes you had to do the grey things to stay alive. Hermione just didn't want Harry to attack Draco with the 'Sectumsempra' spell, that was a nasty bit of magic. 

Harry grunted a response, letting her know he'd heard her and Hermione stood. She ruffled Harry's messy hair a bit, bid them all goodnight and went up to her dormitory. After washing her face and changing into her sleep clothes, she walked to her bed to see that she wasn't alone.

"Hullo Hermione," Lavender said a bit timidly, surprising Hermione as she had never seen the girl anything less than confident.

"Lavender," she answered cautiously.

"I was hoping to catch you before you got in bed. There's something I'd like to talk to you about," Lavender said.

"Right, okay. What's up?" Hermione asked curiously, this certainly never happened the first time.

"I know this may be odd, we've never really got on well, I'm more known for having fun and you…" she let her statement fade out.

"Am more known for having a stick up my arse?" Hermione offered.

"Well, now that you mention it," Lavender laughed and Hermione joined in good naturedly. 

"You're different this year, much more laid back. Could there be a boy behind this change?"

"Oh, honestly Lavender, no I've not changed because of a boy. I guess I am different, but any changes I've made are because of me," Hermione scolded in spite of herself.

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought we were having a little fun. I'm sorry," Lavender said quickly.

 

"No, I'm sorry, Lavender. That was very rude of me. I'm just a bit tired at the moment," Hermione said.

"Well, alright then," the smile already returning to her face. 

Hermione really looked, possibly for the first time at the girl standing in front of her. It was true, the two girls had never really had anything in common, but looking at her now after getting over all the petty teenage nonsense, Hermione saw another young witch. Just a girl, scared of coming war and interested in a boy. Sure she had said some nasty things the first time around, but honestly so had Hermione. Hermione decided right then and there that if Lavender was willing to bury the hatchet, then she would do the same.

"Well, I may not have changed because of a boy, but that doesn't mean there isn't a boy," Hermione smiled.

"Tell me everything! Is it Harry or Ron?" Lavender squealed out.

"Neither," Hermione chuckled. "They are my brothers, nothing more. It's not a secret or anything, but it is still new, so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything just yet. It's Fred."

"Fred? Fred Weasley? Are you serious? He's so hot! Wizards swear I won't say a word!" 

Hermione noticed the smile radiating from Lavender, it was quite infectious. The girls ended up sitting on Hermione's bed, gossiping and laughing most of the night, only pausing when Parvati came into the dorm and joined them. It was a bit odd at first, but they quickly settled in, acting as if they'd been friends for years.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"If I had known you were going to be just as infuriatingly incompetent as your dunderheaded celebrity of a friend, I would never have agreed to this, Miss Granger." Snape sneered.

"We've been at this for only an hour, perhaps if you would give me more than 'resist me' I would be better equipped. How am I to resist?" Hermione bit out. She was sitting in a straight backed chair in the middle of the Room of Requirement, the rest of the room was bare. It made her think of police interrogations she'd seen on the telly, all that was missing was a spotlight in her face.

In all honesty Hermione was doing very well. Severus was easing into things with her, he knew more than most how dangerous information could be. He was looking through her thoughts, but they were flitting through her brain quickly so that he only got glimpses, brief pictures without any context. He saw Hermione at her sixth birthday, surrounded by family in front of a cake, he saw her at nine, ice skating for the first time, opening the door to Minerva at eleven, boarding the Hogwarts Express. He watched her thoughts go from watching the Weasley twins laughing as they walked down the train corridor then there was a curious flash, one of the twins, he was older, crushed under a pile of rubble and bleeding. Just as quickly as he saw it he was slammed back to Hermione as a young child.

"Miss Granger, Occlumency is very much like lying. Doing either poorly is obvious," Severus sighed, something was gnawing at him about that picture of the twin. He'd kept up with all Order members and none of the Weasleys had been attacked, he made a mental note to ask about it later. "What I'm saying is if you are trying to stop someone from seeing something specific, you cannot barrage them with a constant stream of inconsequential memories."

"Because it would be obvious I'm trying to hide something," Hermione said, understanding. “That makes sense, so how do I keep hidden what I need to?"

"There are a few options. First, choose a specific memory, something innocuous but still related to whatever it is you're being questioned about. If you are not being questioned, but fear that someone is attempting to enter your mind, again focus on one specific memory. Personally I like to repeat complex potion instructions if I feel that I'm in danger of being watched anonymously.

Second is a bit trickier, you produce false memories. Say for example you wrote an essay, I want to know what color ink you've used. You used green ink, you want me to believe you've used black. You need to think back to writing the essay but you must remember using black ink, even though you used green." Severus had conjured another chair at this point and was sitting across from Hermione.

"Well, that… that's just brilliant, isn't it? More times than not, the best answer is the simplest."

"Now, don't fool yourself into thinking that it will be without difficulty. This is truly one of the most complex magics there is. If I wanted to know what you're hiding, it would be none too simple, indeed. Right now you are unfocused and arrogant. That is a very dangerous combination." 

"Are you going to ask? Or more importantly are you going to push? To find out what I'm trying to   
hide?" Hermione asked.

"I had considered it. Ultimately, however I decided that in this instance the less I know the better. I am very talented with Occlumency, as you know, or you wouldn't have asked my help, but somethings are best left unknown. At least until the appropriate time," Severus said, back to his normal bored tone of voice.

"Merlin, you sound like… well, never mind," Hermione sighed, she didn't want to bring up Dumbledore.

"I do have one question, Miss Granger. Without giving too much away, how do you know about my Patronus?" Severus asked, his love for Lily was one of his most closely guarded secrets, and he had quite a number of secrets.

"Very well, I can't tell you how I know, not just yet at least. I know about your relationship with Lily Potter," Hermione said cautiously.

"I never had a relationship with Potter's wife," Severus responded.

"Friendship is a relationship. I know you two were very close friends for a short time. Until of course, pride and circumstances got in the way," Hermione said indignantly.

"Lily Evans and I were friendly, when we were very small," Severus allowed. "What I don't understand is how you know this, very, very few are aware of this at all."

"I guess you'll just have to trust me," Hermione smiled.

Severus was brought back to his first night at Hogwarts.

Scared, alone, standing in the entryway looking at the menacing doors of the Great Hall. He was in an ill fitting uniform, his mother had gotten second hand and altered them for him, the muggle way, as his father forbid her to use magic around him. Severus was frightened about what house he would be placed in, hoping to be in Slytherin like his mum. He felt a small hand take his and he turned, there was Lily.

"Come on Sev, it'll be okay," she smiled at him.

"How do you know?" He asked, letting his fear show through.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me." Lily smiled.

Severus came back to the present, a small sad smile on his face.

"You'll find, Miss Granger, that my trust is hard to come by," Severus stated quietly.

"Mine as well, and I'm trusting you, Professor. The things I know, I know what kind of man you are. I know what you are capable of, both good and bad," Hermione said, surprising herself at the truth in her unexpected words.

"Right," Severus said, taken aback a little. 

This girl was so much like his Lily, believing in someone who didn't deserve it. In that moment, Severus made a decision, he would protect this witch, protect her in a way that he never could for Lily. 

"I think this is enough for tonight,” Severus said after a few minutes of silence. “Continue to practice on your own, every night clear your mind, put the memories away. Think of what you need to hide and put it on a box. Focus on creating new false memories, memories that you must make real. We will meet again tomorrow night."

"Thank you," Hermione said with a small smile.

……….

 

"I still have a good six inches left on my Potions essay, I can only use so many long words," Lavender laughed as she walked into the Great Hall with Hermione.

"Have you explained the importance of each ingredient? That should take up some space, while answering the question of why an Everlasting Elixir never stops working," Hermione offered.

"You really are a genius aren't you?" Lavender laughed. "So are you going down to the Quidditch tryouts this afternoon?"

"I couldn't miss it if I wanted to, I've got to show my Gryffindor support don't I? Besides Harry would take it personally," Hermione confided with a smile.

"Have you and Harry ever…" Lavender looked at Hermione significantly.

"Gross, no. Never. I told you, him and Ron are my brothers," Hermione laughed.

"Right, just curious," Lavender said, holding her hands up in a sign of surrender. "What about Ron? Is he seeing anyone?"

"No," Hermione saw right through the question and smiled. "As far as I know they are both quite single, though I believe Harry has his eye on someone."

"It's not Romilda is it? I heard her talking about trying to slip Harry a love potion. Tart. Harry's alright I guess, and the 'Chosen One' and all that, if you believe half of what the Prophet says, I think he's a bit skinny though," Lavender told her.

"No, not Romilda, I'll make sure Harry is careful with what he eats. Careful what you believe from the Prophet though, nearly everything is nonsense. It's funny that the Quibbler is more accurate these days," Hermione laughed as the girls sat down and started filling their plates.

Hermione smiled at Harry and Ron as they joined them on the other side of the table.she decided to ignore the questioning looks from the boys at her choice of seatmate, though she did pick up on how quiet Lavender got suddenly with the new addition.

"I just remembered, I promised Parvati we'd finish our essays this morning before the tryouts," Lavender said quietly to Hermione. "Sit with us later?"

"I'd love to," Hermione answered.. As soon as Lavender was out of earshot Ron turned to Hermione, ready to question her.

Before he could start, however, the morning post began to arrive, a large commotion with it. Everyone's eyes turned to the far end of Gryffindor table. There was a large puff of pink smoke surrounding Cormac McLaggen. Suddenly his clothes changed into a pirate's costume, complete with an eye patch and hat. A funny looking beard grew on his face, and as he started shouting he could only speak like a pirate.

Hermione watched with her mouth open as he jumped on the table, pulled a pink foam sword from his belt and accused professor McGonagall of looting his booty. Hermione didn't notice the small barn owl in front of her until said bird pecked her hand impatiently. She looked down to see a letter with her name written in a familiar handwriting tied to a small box. She laughed out loud at the connection.

'Mione,

Happy birthday! I hope you are doing well, and if my calculations worked out correctly you should be getting quite a show. It's just a small part of your present! I was torn between this or birthday fireworks to follow you around all day, but I know how you feel about attention being drawn to you for anything but a correct answer in class. I hope this made you smile.

Please, please tell me it was McGonagall that told him to get off the table! I would pay to see that tosser shout at her about his booty!

Don't worry, it will only last 24 hours, no lasting damage, short of humiliation. For your knowledge seeking brain, our inspiration came from a couple American muggles. Last year they made their own holiday, 'Talk Like A Pirate Day'. Isn't that just bloody brilliant? No worries, love, Georgie and I are already working out our own holiday. You'll be the first to know what we come up with.

I spoke to Sirius the other day, he mentioned he would be coming out to meet you and Harry your first Hogsmeade weekend. I thought I might tag along, if that's alright with you. I'd rather like to let you take me out on a proper date, make an honest, albeit incredibly handsome, man out of me. If you're interested.

I look forward to hearing back from you soon.

Fred

P.S. There's also a box of sugar quills for you, I know you're partial to them. I'm hoping to celebrate your birthday better in person.

The smile would not remove itself from Hermione's face as she read through the letter a second time. Sirius had sent her two letters, one from him and one from her parents the night before, but no one else had remembered it was her birthday. She wondered how Fred even knew it was her birthday at all, but smiled when she realised it must have been Sirius.

She bid a quick farewell to Harry and Ron, who barely noticed as they were laughing too hard. Cormac had just challenged Snape to a duel, brandishing his foam sword and shouting about scurvy curs and scallywags. Hermione made her way to Gryffindor tower, laughing to herself.

Hermione was in such a good mood, she wasn't paying the best attention. She turned a corner right into something hard. Looking up she saw the cold, tired eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it, mudblood," Draco snapped at her, with no real venom in his voice.

"Sorry Dr- Malfoy," Hermione said automatically. She looked at the boy in front of her. He wasn't a boy anymore, but looked small, wound tight with worry already. Was he this bad the first time she wondered. She knew by the end of the year he would be not much more that a nervous wreck, but she didn't remember the signs so early before. Though in all honesty she didn't look very hard, spending more time trying to convince Harry that Draco wasn't a death eater.

"That's right," Draco sneered, brushing nonexistent dust from the front of his robes. "Finally learning your place. Filth will always bow down to their superiors."  
Hermione had to stop herself from rolling her eyes and hexing the self important git. Seeing the dark bruises under his eyes helped to keep her focused.

"You know, you don't have to do this," Hermione said softly, searching his eyes for the man she would see in the future. 

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about, Granger. Why are you even talking to me at all?" Draco rolled his eyes and made to walk past her.

"Just remember, you've always got a choice," Hermione called out as he walked away.

Over the summer Hermione had gone over the events that were to happen. Looking for things she could change, but also what needed to stay the same in order for them to still win the war, even if she hated it. Draco had to let the death eaters in, he had to unarm Dumbledore, Snape had to kill Dumbledore. Knowing all of this needed to happen and letting it without guilt were two different things. Draco would become the master of the elder wand, then in turn Harry would and would have that much more advantage in defeating Voldemort. Snape would be able to keep Draco from committing murder, though she was hard pressed to believe that he would be able to. It would, if nothing else, help keep Snape on Voldemort’s good side. Seeing the pain of what had to come before that was difficult for Hermione, but it must be done this way.

With a resigned sigh Hermione continued her path to her dormitory. She wrote a quick letter to Fred, thanking him profusely, praising his prank and accepting his offer to visit her in October. She dressed for the cool weather and met up with Lavender and Parvati to go watch the Quidditch tryouts.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Quidditch tryouts this time around had been much less eventful. Cormac McLaggen was in the hospital wing, filling an old trunk with anything shiny he could find, so there was no reason to use a Confundus Charm. Ron seemed much more at ease without McLaggen shouting about and did quite well, Hermione noticed the quick looks he threw to Lavender whenever he made a save.

Hermione realized quickly how much she actually enjoyed spending time with Lavender and Parvati. They would probably never be as close as she and Ginny were, but it was nice to spend the afternoon gossiping about inconsequential things and enjoying the try-outs going on in front of them. Lavender, it turned out was very funny, not in a petty hurtful way, but in a witty way that had the three girls laughing all afternoon.

When Hermione told them that Fred had pranked McLaggen as part of her birthday present, Lavender apologized for not realizing the day. She immediately began planning a 'Gryffindor Girls Night' to make up for it, shushing Hermione when she started to protest.

"Honestly, Hermione. Facials, nail polish, hair charms… that's it! Maybe some truth or dare. Seeing as it's your birthday, I'll even give you an out for the truth or dare. Come on, it'll be fun! Plus you'll have Ginny there to beat any of us to a pulp if needed," Lavender coaxed.

"Fine, I suppose one slumber party won't kill me," Hermione relented, thinking that if Bellatrix Lestrange hadn't managed to break her, a bunch of teenage girls would be easy.

……….

Later that night Hermione found herself surrounded by many girls she knew by sight only. It seemed that every girl in Gryffindor Tower was squeezed into the sixth year's dorm. Hermione knew they weren't all there for her birthday, most just to enjoy a moment of leaving everything that was happening outside the castle outside. Some of them, like Romilda Vane used the opportunity to interrogate Hermione on her friendship with Harry, was he really 'The Chosen One'?

Lavender had pulled through, just as she's promised, steering all conversations back to just how dreamy Harry's eyes were, instead of whether or not he would have a fight to the death with the most dangerous wizard in the world. Hermione smiled thankfully at her new friend whenever she would act as buffer with her and the other girls.

"Alright, who are you, and what the hell have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ginny asked as the two of them walked over to the table Lavender had snacks set up on, courtesy of the house elves (mostly Dobby, who upon hearing it was for Hermione squealed with joy and started on the biggest birthday cake Hermione had ever seen).

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked still laughing at Katie in the corner telling Demelza how lucky she was that Harry was Quidditch captain and she's missed out on Oliver Wood's speeches.

"I'm talking about you dating Fred, about you having slumber parties with Lavender, I'm talking about you not scolding me for just saying the word hell," Ginny told her, counting off on her fingers.

"Well, first of all Fred is pretty incredible. Smart, funny, and bloody gorgeous," Hermione said, ignoring the gagging noises Ginny was making. "Lavender really isn't so bad, once you get over her obvious bottomless well of energy, she's actually rather kind. She felt bad for not knowing it was my birthday, after living most of the year together for the past five years. As far as your language, I'm not your mum. I'm not anyone's, so I'm not going to act like it. So, as long as you aren't openly breaking any rules, I am still a prefect, you won't hear anything from me. Unless you start dating Seamus, then I'll just tell you you've gone mental."

"No worries there," Ginny snorted. "I guess as far as boyfriends go, my brother isn't so bad. Even if it's not the brother I was expecting. I've come to the very important conclusion that all these changes are the direct result of Sirius, he's turning you into a Marauder. I like it! Anyway, here. Unlike your two supposed best friends, I didn't forget your birthday."

Hermione laughed lightly as Ginny handed her a neatly wrapped gift. It was wrapped in plain brown paper and shaped suspiciously like a book. Hermione carefully unwrapped it to see it was indeed a book.

"I noticed your copy was looking a bit rough," Ginny explained. Hermione smiled at the very gently used copy of 'Hogwarts; A History'. "You said that this was your favorite book because it was your first glimpse into the wizarding world. It isn't new, but I thought you could use a copy in better condition than the one you've got."

"Gin, this is wonderful, thank you. It's incredibly thoughtful." Hermione smiled thankfully at her. 

Ginny had been the very first girl to include Hermione in anything, the first person who made her feel needed as simply a friend. Not someone to check over school work, as Ron had often made her feel, or necessary to keep them alive, as Harry did. That's not to say Ron or Harry didn't love her, she knew they did, but Ginny made her feel wanted, not just needed.

"Alright, the two of you are looking much too serious over here in this corner! Come have some cake and play truth or dare!" Lavender said happily, pulling Hermione into the center of the room.

It was well past midnight when Hermione finally got to get some sleep. As she drifted off, putting her memories away in their own little boxes, like Professor Snape had told her, her mind wandered a bit. She had changed a lot; Sirius was alive, her parents were in hiding, she was dating Fred, her entire school year so far had been quite different.

How big of an impact this would have on the future she wasn't sure, but it was a risk she felt confident taking. Perhaps she was being selfish, this year, having friends other than Harry, Ron and Ginny, but this was what she had hoped for above all else when she found out she was a witch. Finally her life would improve, she was going to be around people just like her. It turned out she was just as lonely as a witch as she was as a muggle, so this timeline, with friends who celebrated her birthday, it was everything she's wanted.

Living with Sirius, an adult in the wizarding world who cared about her well being as if she were his daughter. The Weasleys had always made her feel welcome, of course, but it was different than how they were with Harry. Hermione didn’t begrudge anyone for this, but it was nice to have someone love her like family and that’s how she felt with Sirius. He was a confidant, who knew her secret and worked beside her to make sure her trip to the past wasn't in vain. Her parents safe, without having to forget they even had a daughter. They knew what was happening in her world, and they understood how necessary it was that she do what she needed to do. 

Then there was Fred, Fred who was so bold and happy, he was truly just pure joy. He deserved a chance to live, to grow old with George, and if things continued on as they were now, with her as well. Hermione was certain she'd known everything there was to know about Fred Weasley. She had grown up with him after all, he was always right there, just on the other side of the castle tower, or just down the winding halls at the Burrow. But then she learned quite a bit more about him after he died, Hermione was the first person George was able to talk to about Fred, and for the longest time the only person. She was quite surprised to find out she could still learn even more about him now.

Fred wrote Hermione twice a week, like clockwork. He was methodical about it. At the beginning of the week he would send her a riddle, sometimes easy and obvious others were difficult and she had to really think about. She would answer him and then send him the title of a muggle song for him to listen to. Later in the week the letters were longer, where they would talk about their weeks and answer each other's questions. Things certainly seemed to be progressing well, and Hermione was beginning to think that maybe she did love him after all.

………..

The first time Hermione had gone to Professor Slughorn's dinner parties in the past, she had been so worried about Harry that she didn't really allow herself to enjoy them. This time around she had decided to make the most of it. It really would be fun to meet some of the important people who came to them. It had helped Ginny get a tryout so soon with the Holyhead Harpies because she had been introduced to Gwenog Jones by Slughorn. It was of course Ginny's skill that would get her a spot on the team but it may have been a couple more years to tryout without Jones' suggestion.

So it was with a happy attitude that she had started the day, but that was ruined when Ron sat down to breakfast. He was in a foul mood, for whatever reason and began to mock her for being excited about the dinner party. He had even go so far as to comment that this was a whole new level of brown nosing. Harry had even taken his head out of the Prince's spell book to chastise Ron's hateful words at that. She tried, she really did, but she let his words affect her. She was well aware that he was jealous and was only lashing out, that he felt left out, but his words stung her. Perhaps not as much as they would have years ago, she now knew better, knew his reasons for the petty words. It still served to put a bad taste in her mouth about the evening.

She also hadn't heard from Fred, this was the day he would send her a riddle. Breakfast had come and gone and not a word. Again, she tried not to let it bother her, he was after all half owner of a very successful business. Perhaps being back in the castle, living as a sixteen year-old again put her back in that frame of mind, but she was feeling a bit abandoned. Ron was actively ignoring her, Harry was so wrapped up in Draco that it was getting ridiculous and now Fred was too busy for her.

The time came for Hermione to make her way to the party so she took a quick look into Lavender's full length mirror, she had put a bit of effort into her appearance tonight, a simple frock dress and a hair charm gave her a classic look. She smiled wistfully at her reflection then went down one floor to Ginny's dorm. Ginny opened the door and smiled a bit too brightly at Hermione.

"I know that look, that's a 'just-pulled-a-prank' look. What have you done?" Hermione asked, looking at the ends of her hair to make sure it was still the correct color.

"You offend me, Mione." Ginny rolled her eyes and started down the stairs. "You look very pretty. Shoot, I forgot my sweater. Go on down, I'll be right behind you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, muttering about Ginny’s ability to forget her head, even if it was attached. As she walked down the stairs she met Lavender. The girls shared a quick hello and Hermione made an innocent suggestion that Lavender might talk to Ron and help him out if his bad mood. Smiling a little to herself Hermione finished the stairs and walked into the common room.

So preoccupied with her thoughts, hoping that a bit of attention from Lavender would turn Ron's grumpiness, Hermione nearly missed the small group gathered near the fireplace.

"Well, I do declare, you are a vision," a familiar voice came from behind Hermione. Hermione, who had just raised her wrist to check the time froze mid action, a ridiculous smile on her face as she turned slowly to make sure she was hearing correctly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quite confused.

"Would you rather I wasn't?" Fred asked, suddenly unsure of his plan.

"No, of course not! I'm so happy to see you, just a bit confused," Hermione assured him.

"Good," Fred smiled relieved. "George and I got an invitation a few weeks ago to come to Slughorn's supper, I guess the shop is doing well enough to have caught his attention. At least that's what Ginny was saying, said he likes to collect important people or some such nonsense."

"Actually that's exactly what he does," Hermione said as she walked closer to him.

"No wonder he's interested in you then," Fred smiled as he took her hand. "Anyway, I think it's a load of dragon dung, but I thought it would be nice to surprise you. Spend a bit of time with you… in person, you know."

The realization that he had come just to see her made Hermione feel quite warm. She reached up on her tiptoes and pressed a small kiss to Fred's smiling lips. A forced cough brought them both back to their surroundings as they turned to see a beaming Ginny.

"We're going to be late if you two don't stop," Ginny mock scolded the couple.

"Can't have that, now can we?" Fred asked as he offered Hermione his elbow, bowing slightly as he turned to Ginny and repeated the process with his other arm.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"So, where’s the boy wonder? I thought he'd be the first to get an invitation to this spectacle," Fred asked as he and Hermione sipped their drinks. They were waiting for dinner to be served and Fred was actively avoiding Professor Slughorn. 

"He was, he has detention with Snape this evening though," Hermione informed him. "He's about as enthusiastic as you seem to be about coming. Why are you here, you seem to want to be anywhere else."

"Sick of me already, are you?" Fred asked, holding up a hand to stop her sputtering and laughed. "No, you're right, I don't particularly like the idea of spending the evening with Slughorn. Mum seems to have some pretty strong opinions about the man, granted she has pretty strong opinions on most everyone. Your new potions professor seems just as slimy and fake as I'd expect any Slytherin to be, reminds me too much of that Bagman bloke. Bill, ever the diplomat suggested the connections could be beneficial, though I believe the shop is doing quite well on its own. As to the reason I'm here, I thought that would be obvious."

"Enlighten me, " Hermione teased lightly.

"Well, there's this pretty witch who was coming here tonight, she is just clever enough to make the night enjoyable," Fred told her as he walked them to the table, Slughorn had just announced that dinner was being served.

"Lucky witch," Hermione said with a smirk. "You'd better go find her."

"Oh, don't worry with that," Fred laughed. "I still have plenty of time to meet up with her later."

"Tosser." Hermione wrinkled her nose at him as he pulled out her chair.

Once they had all sat down, Hermione and Fred had tried to continue their conversation but we're interrupted by Slughorn, who now had the opportunity to question Fred.

"To anyone who may not know, this is Mr. Weasley. He and his brother own quite the popular joke shop in Diagon Alley," Slughorn said with a large smile. "I'm sure you all remember the very entertaining demonstration the two of them put on last term. I’ve heard it was rather impressive."

"Thank you for the invitation sir," Fred smiled politely at the older wizard. He was ready to leave it at that when he saw Cormac glaring openly at him and Hermione from across the table. Hermione discreetly reached under the table and found Fred's hand squeezing it gently. "I'd say you lot got a more recent demonstration just a few days ago. One of our newest products was kindly tested out by student. 'Talk Like A Pirate Charms' they can be a rather bit of fun."

"I certainly was impressed," Hermione added, barely able to keep the humor from her voice.

The evening passed fairly quickly, Fred kept Hermione and Ginny thoroughly entertained. Every time Slughorn made his way to the small group to try and get Fred alone, Fred would make up some ridiculous excuse. As the night drew to an end Hermione had found herself alone for the first time, Fred and Ginny having just walked away for a moment. She was quietly looking at the titles on the potions master's bookshelf when she heard McLaggen's voice, just as she was about to slip away to avoid talking to him she heard her name and slid just out of sight to try to hear what he was saying.

"- she may be easy on the eyes all of a sudden, mate, but I wouldn't try to get to cozy. Bit of a cold fish that one." McLaggen said pompously. It shouldn't hurt, she had no interest at all in the slimy git, but Hermione was surprised to find she was taken aback by the comment.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Fred's voice asked and Hermione stopped breathing for a moment, why were these two talking? And about her.

"Just trying to warn you, she's nice enough I guess, it seems she's only interested in celebrity. Looks like ol' Skeeter had the right of it, Potter, Krum and now you. You may not be famous, but that little joke shop of yours seems to be bringing in the galleons. I'd watch my coin bag if I were you," McLaggen told Fred, conspiratorially, as if they were the best of friends. Hermione's body felt as if there was ice water running through her veins, she was already thinking of what hexes she was going to use.

"So, let me get this straight, you were interested in Hermione and she turned you down?" Fred responded, not even trying to keep the venom from his voice. McLaggen began to stutter out a reply, but Fred pressed on. "Let's get one thing straight right now, shall we? Hermione Granger is one of the most brilliant witches I've ever known. She is smart and kind and funny, she isn't 'easy on the eyes', she's bloody beautiful. She isn't out looking for a rich and famous man, we flock to her because we understand what an amazing person she is. And, the only reason I haven't hexed your bollocks off is because she wouldn't want me to cause a scene because of her. Don't talk to her again, don't look at her, don't even think about her. Because if you do, I'll just have to beg her forgiveness for the scene I will cause."

Hermione was standing there slack-jawed at Fred's hushed speech. She knew his feelings were deepening, but the intensity of his words struck her. If she had any doubts before they were entirely gone now. She loved him, she loved him thoroughly and would stop at nothing to keep him alive.

……….

 

"I know curfew is soon, but would you like to take the long way back?" Fred asked once they had left the party. After the confrontation with Cormac, they hadn’t stayed long. Ginny who was quick to take a hint, muttered something about checking on Luna and bid them goodnight.

"That sounds lovely, actually there's something I think you'd enjoy seeing," Hermione said with a smirk, taking his hand.

Together they walked through the dark castle, talking easily and laughing effortlessly. Soon they walked to a familiar corridor and Fred looked down at Hermione quizzically. She just smiled up at him and took his hand, they walked silently until she stopped.

"What's all this?" Fred asked as he looked at the small portion of corridor that had been left as a monument of the infamous Weasley twins. The wet, marshy smell of swamp had long since dissipated, with the help of Professor Flitwick. Hermione simply pointed to the wall above and smiled as Fred stood looking at what was written there.

Above the swamp students had took it upon themselves to write words of wonder, appreciation, and in the case of one anonymous admirer a rather crude poem. Fred's smiled was getting wider and wider the more he read. Hermione took out her wand and stepped closer to the wall and added her own note. Fred now had his mouth hanging open in shock as she finished with a flourish. The words 'Ever My Hero' were added in her neat hand and she smiled up at his expression. Fred quickly found a better use of his mouth and kissed her deeply in response.

A cleared throat quickly brought them back to their senses, Fred all but growling at the intrusion. His annoyance turned to anger as he saw his least favorite professor standing next to them sneering in disgust.

"I think 10 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. Another 10 if you do not make it to your common room before curfew, which is is in seven minutes," Snape drawled. "Tell Mr. Weasley good night and I will escort you, so there is no chance of your getting lost. I can call for Mr. Filch, if you need a reminder to the location of the exit."

"That won't be necessary, Professor," Hermione all but rolled her eyes. "Fred here is quite adept at finding his way through the castle."

"Six minutes now," Snape countered and turned to give the couple a minute to say goodbye.

Fred was completely lost, never had he expected Hermione to speak to the great bat in such a familiar way, nor for Snape to respond in kind. The two seemed to have almost a friendly relationship. Deciding to not push his luck too far, Fred kissed Hermione once more, whispered a goodbye, promised to see her soon on her first Hogsmeade weekend and walked past Snape without a word.

"I have a note for you, from Professor Dumbledore. He is requesting your presence for tea when he returns to the castle," Severus told Hermione conversationally. He noticed how she stiffened at the news.

"Y-yes sir, thank you." Hermione mumbled, her mind going a mile a minute.

"It should be at least a week until his return, might I suggest you use that time to devote more effort into your potions project? Your brewing has improved as of late, though a bit more practice would benefit you. I have time after supper every night this week if you have questions.". He had long since learned to never speak freely inside the castle, the walls did in fact have ears. Ears, who had many different alliances.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Professor," Hermione let out a small sigh of relief.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go check on Mr. Potter, I'm sure he has done a dismal job of cleaning the cauldrons," he said as they neared the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, I have no doubt," Hermione smiled in spite of herself. "Have a good evening, Professor, I'll see you tomorrow evening."

He didn't respond, but Hermione hadn’t expected him to. Hermione walked into the common room internally warring with herself. So many emotions were racing through her head and she needed some time to think. She didn't notice the questioning looks she received from several of her peers as she made her way directly to her dorm. She didn't stop to talk to anyone and quickly changed into her sleep clothes. She needed someone to talk to, needed someone to hash everything out with. She needed Sirius. The next day was Saturday, she decided she would go to Professor McGonagall in the morning and request time to visit her magical guardian.

……….

 

"This is a highly irregular request Miss Granger. We do not usually allow students to leave the castle whenever they wish," Professor McGonagall stated, peering over her spectacles.

"I fully understand that, Professor. I would never ask if it weren't an emergency," Hermione answered. "Normally I would just wait until the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend, as he will be coming for a visit then, however this matter is time sensitive."

"Is there anything I could do to help you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Honestly, for anything else, you are the first person I would come to. This, however, is something I feel only Sirius can help me with. I promise it has nothing to do with pranking or rule breaking of any kind," Hermione added quickly, sensing the professors suspiciousness at the comment.

"No, I don't see any of that from you my dear. Normally I would have to put this to Professor Dumbledore, but he is unavailable at the moment, and as it is time sensitive as you say, I will allow it. This once, I will not allow this to become a common occurrence. Don't tell anyone either, I will not have the entirety of Gryffindor house coming to my office with this request," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"I promise, this is a one time thing and I won't tell anyone," Hermione smiled in relief.

"Very well, I need to just inform Professor Flitwick that I will be gone momentarily, meet me at the front entrance in 20 minutes. I will have to apparate you to Grimmauld Place, the floo network has been… compromised," McGonagall told her.

……….

 

Sirius was quite content with his lot in life at the moment. He had his best mate back after much too many years, he had his freedom, and his life. He had two children, who were neither his blood nor actually children anymore, but they needed him, and he them. It was as close to family as he had the opportunity to have in more than a decade. He’d also had a date the night before, a real beauty, who was much too young for him, only a handful of years older than Harry and Hermione, in fact, but she was pretty and energetic and quite honestly a bloody good shag. She of course was intrigued by the whole bad boy found innocent business, not to mention the Black family name with the vaults that were included in that.

Nursing the hangover that came along with entertaining such a vibrant witch, Sirius was waiting rather impatiently for Kreature to bring his hangover potion and breakfast. Sipping his coffee, he scowled at the tell tale pop of apparition that came from the study. He picked up his still steaming mug and made his way to his company, knowing it must be Remus as only he, Hermione and Harry were able to apparate directly into the house.

"Moony, you really missed out last night. She did have a friend, and I tell you, the things that witch could do with her-" Sirius stopped short as he walked into the room and found not Remus, who he was expecting but a very stern faced Minerva McGonagall and Hermione who looked as if her face would turn blue at stopping the laughter building inside of her.

"What's happened? Were you attacked? Is it Harry?" Sirius began throwing questions at the witches, pulling Hermione at arm's length checking for any visible injury. 

"I'm fine, Harry's fine," Hermione assured him. "I needed to talk to you and Professor McGonagall was kind enough to allow it this once."

"Oh, Minnie, going soft are you? I can't say I don't understand, there's very little I wouldn't do for this one myself," Sirius smiled his infamous flirty grin. "Or perhaps you've just missed me? I know it's been ages. I've missed you quite a bit as well."

"Mr. Black, I've asked you time and time again not to call me that. Now, I will be on my way, I will be back at 5:00 to collect you Miss Granger." Without so much as a farewell glance at Sirius, Professor McGonagall walked to the front door to apparate back to Hogwarts.

"Sirius Black, you are an utter animal," Hermione choked out through her pent up laughter. "Just what was it she could do such incredible things with? And McGonagall? Why, that's just insanity!"

"I assume my, very active, social life is not the reason for this visit?" Sirius asked, not feeling the slightest bit embarrassed.

"No, it's not, but it looks as though you could use some breakfast, and I'm starving," Hermione said, taking in his disheveled appearance.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I know that it's important to keep your secret, however I think it's time to let Moony in on this. I'm just not clever enough to offer advice. Not about Dumbledore anyway, I guess having Snivellus train you is a good idea, but I would never have suggested it." Sirius was sitting on the sofa in the sitting room, legs propped up on the coffee table. Hermione was stretched out on the same sofa with her feet resting in his lap. They had spent the morning discussing Hermione's predicament.

"I've been thinking the same thing," Hermione mused, deep in thought. Sirius pinched her toe in indignation, making her pay attention. "You are such a child, you are very clever, but we both know Remus is smarter than the both of us!"

"I don't think it's possible for anyone to be more clever than 'The Hermione Granger', that prat, sure, but not you," Remus said, walking into the room.

"Sod off. I take it back, kitten, we don't need him," Sirius pouted dramatically.

"Quiet you," Hermione rolled her eyes. Then turned to Remus and took a deep breath. "Let's get you some tea, you'll need it."

Remus listened intently to Hermione's story, keeping mostly quiet and asking a minimum number of questions. He thanked her genuinely when Sirius butted in to praise her for saving his life, he was intrigued by the wishing stone. He admitted that he thought she and Fred made a good match, even as far back as when he taught at the school. He refrained from asking any questions about his own future, conflicted on whether he wanted to know or not.

"She loves you, you know? You will make her extremely happy. I promise," Hermione looked him straight in the eye and took gentle hold of his hand.

"Right, well, th-thank you. You've given me quite a lot to think about," Remus smiled, though his cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. "Now, to more pressing matters. Severus is one of the best in Occlumency, you couldn't have asked for someone better to teach you, particularly as he has no grudge against you like he does Harry. I will give you a book to help as well, it has some information on building false memories."

"That would be wonderful thank you," Hermione beamed at him.

"Now, I find it hard to imagine Dumbledore being a threat to anyone. That's not the man I know, everything he did for me when I was in school, it was truly well beyond what he was required to do. I will, however, respect your wishes and you can trust I will keep your secret." Remus told her, she could see the conflict in his eyes.

"I don't think he's a threat, necessarily. I just know that he has decided on a plan, and will not be swayed in his thinking. I believe that he is far too okay with the collateral damage that this war has caused, will cause, whatever. Much like he was when Sirius went to Azkaban. Now, I am not naive, I understand that people will die, but why does that mean that we should just be okay with it." Hermione asked. 

The longer she had been back in this time, the more she realized that this was bigger than just saving Fred's life. She knew that she couldn't save everyone, she also knew that bad things were going to happen, needed to in fact, in order for other more important things to happen. She hated thinking like this, why should she have any say in what does or doesn't happen, wasn't that how Dumbledore was behaving? She put the thought away, in another room, like Snape had taught her, she would think more on it later.

"So, let's simplify this," Remus began, ever the problem solver. "If I understand correctly, you are struggling with a number of things. Firstly, keeping secret that you traveled back from the future. Secondly, this new relationship with Fred and what implications the Volo Lapis has on the two of you. Thirdly, you need to figure out what needs to stay the same, and what you can change without major disruption."

"Yes, that sums everything up nicely actually. See, I just need a bit of linear thinking." Hermione smiled, nudging Sirius with her leg.

"Yes kitten, Moony has always excelled at getting to the root of a problem, as well as cocking up with birds, and of course turning into a docile little pup every month." Sirius smiled as he stood and stretched.

"You're one to talk, Snuffles, what was the witch's name from last night?" Hermione countered, before Remus even had a chance. Sirius at least had the good sense to look a bit ashamed at that. Remus then did something she's only witnessed a small handful of times, he threw his head back and laughed. He laughed without holding back, he looked so carefree and at ease in that moment.

"It really wasn't that funny," Sirius pouted, he began to chuckle a bit at the sight of Hermione and Remus huddled up together trying to keep the other upright. Before very long he was laughing just as loudly with them.

Once the trio calmed down enough, they made their way down to the kitchen for some lunch. Kreature was puttering around, putting together some sandwiches. Hermione smiled when she realized the old elf was humming, seemingly in a good mood. She looked quizzically at Sirius.

"I gave him permission to clean up Reg's room, and keep anything that wouldn't harm anyone. I also asked him to move Mother's portrait in there as well. Being an elf, he was really the only one able to move the blasted thing," Sirius told her. 

Hermione had told Sirius how Regulus had given his life to stop Voldemort, that he had done what he could to atone for his actions. That was the first time Hermione had seen him cry.

"So, as far as Dumbledore, I think continued work with Severus will be beneficial. He truly is your best chance. As far as this 'Wishing Stone', I've heard vaguely of it in passing, I'd rather like to look into it further. About changing your past and our future. I think the most logical step is to make a list of the most important things, and the pros and cons of making a change or letting it happen. Perhaps you can find a way for things to happen but for them to happen more safely," Remus offered as they sat at the table.

"Oh, yes, like next weekend! We can twist it around to be different, but still happen," Hermione explained rather more to herself than her companions.

"Kitten, I do believe that you've had the biggest part of that conversation in your head, without us," Sirius smirked.

"Right, sorry. Harry is always complaining when I do that, though he does get better at picking up on what I'm thinking. Part of living in a tent with just the two of us," Hermione laughed lightly at herself. 

She winced slightly at the worried look that ran between the two wizards in front of her. She had told them that Dumbledore had sent Harry, her and Ron on a mission that took the better part of a year, but no specifics, and not that Ron had abandoned them for a time. She was grateful that they hadn't interrupted to question her. 

"Anyway, next weekend is the first Hogsmeade weekend. Draco will imperuse Madame Rosmerta into giving a cursed necklace to the first female student to use the loo in her pub, this was Katie Bell. Madame Rosmerta will in turn imperuse Katie to ensure she delivers the necklace to Dumbledore. Katie had a small hole in her glove, and her skin made the briefest contact. She was at St. Mungo's for months recovering."

"Slimy little…" Sirius ground out, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"He really had no choice, Pad. Lucius is in Azkaban, Draco and Narcissa are in extreme danger. Voldemort is living in their home, stalking about everyday. Narcissa and Draco are doing everything in their power to keep each other alive," Hermione explained.

"So, what is your idea about changing next weekend?" Remus asked quietly.

"If I can head Katie off, get to the loo before she does, I can be the one to receive the necklace. Madame Rosmerta will imperuse me instead. Then one of you can cancel the curse and I'll take the necklace to Professor Snape. He can bring it to Dumbledore. That way Draco still has a failed attempt to make him even more desperate and Katie stays safe." Hermione smiled brightly.

"Seems awful dangerous, kitten," Sirius frowned.

"I'll have you two there to watch out for me, and I'll make triple sure there are no holes in my gloves," Hermione said with a smile.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in comfortable companionship. Hermione and Remus spent a good amount of time scouring the Black family library for any helpful books, while Sirius lay on the couch offering shouted words of encouragement occasionally. Before long it was nearing the time Professor McGonagall was to return to fetch Hermione. Before she arrived Hermione took Sirius aside.

"Do, do you think I'm like Dumbledore? I feel like I am picking and choosing who lives and who dies. Why should I have any say in the matter? Just because I've seen the future?" Hermione couldn't help it, she was starting to feel overwhelmed by all of this and needed to be reassured that she was doing the right thing.

"Well, my dear, I may be biased, but I'll give you my take on this. We all have to do what we think is the right thing, you have the good fortune to know the outcome of some previous decisions, the good and the bad. I think the main difference between you and Dumbledore is that he has already resigned to the fact that people are going to die. He's right of course, they will, but you are doing everything in your power to save as many as possible. You can't save everyone, but that isn't stopping you from trying.  
The difference, kitten, is that you are trying to save lives, Dumbledore is trying to stop Voldemort. Both are admirable and important in their own way. I can't say one is better or worse than the other, but I do know you, I know your heart is pure. That is why I will follow you until the end."

……….

 

Hermione was sitting with Harry at the Gryffindor table eating and listening to Harry go on and on about Draco when she saw Ron and Lavender walk into the great hall together. She smiled at the pair as they say across from them and begin to eat, effectively stopping Harry from continuing on his tirade.

"Where have you been all day?" Ron asked through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Lovely, Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I was… in the library."

Harry looked at her pointedly, well aware she was lying, but let it go. He figured she had her reasons for secrecy, and if it was important she would tell him. 

Lavender looked at her new friend in a more calculating manor, she was sure she wasn't being honest, but her romantic brain went straight to a clandestine meeting with Fred. 

Ron simply shrugged his shoulders, gave her a look that said 'typical Hermione' and continued eating.

Before anything else could be said a first year Hufflepuff boy walked up to Hermione. The boy was blushing furiously and smiling widely.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Are you really dating one of the Weasley twins?" the boy asked a bit shyly.

"Oh, well, yes," Hermione answered, a bit confused.

"Could you tell them, they are the coolest wizards ever?" the boy said excitedly.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked a smile spreading over her face.

"Alex, I'm Alex Lance," the shyness all but gone from his voice.

"Well Alex, I will be sure to let Fred and George know what you think. I know that it will make them very happy to hear you enjoy their shop," Hermione chuckled.

"Oh, here, I have a message for you," Alex said, handing her a folded piece of parchment, before running off.

Hermione opened the parchment, recognising the cramped writing immediately.

'Thursday 7:00 p.m.'

The message was short and unsigned. Hermione knew it was from Professor Snape, and was the time of her meeting with Dumbledore. Fighting the instinct to look up at the professor and give away the fact he had sent her a message, Hermione deflected the questioning looks from Harry and ate a few more bites of her dinner, though her appetite was now gone.

"Well, I should be heading to the library. I still need to finish that essay for Ancient Runes," Hermione addressed the table.

"You've been in the library all day, I was kinda hoping you could help me with our Herbology homework," Ron said, surprisingly with an empty mouth this time.

"I could help you with that, Ron," Lavender said quickly, seeing the way Hermione eyes had widened at Ron. Lavender was much more perceptive than Hermione had ever given her credit for, she smiled her thanks as she stood.

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall, not missing the significant look Harry sent her before she left. She really needed to figure out something to tell him, he really just knew her too well not to know when something was up. His obsession with Draco and the half-blood prince were good distractions for now, but sooner or later he would start asking questions. He wouldn't let this go for much longer.

Hermione wasn't surprised to see that Snape was standing in the 7th floor corridor when she arrived. He was talking to a couple of Slytherin first years who were standing in the seemingly empty corridor. Hermione knew at once it was Crabbe and Goyle standing guard for Draco and she attempted to get the professor's attention without them noticing. She succeeded and after he sent the pair off to their dormitory, Snape made his way to where she was hiding around the corner.

"The room is occupied at the moment and will not open until the person inside comes out," Hermione said softly.

"How… never mind, we will conduct your lesson in my chambers this evening. It's the safest alternative," Snape told her, looking only momentarily uncomfortable, then his face became unreadable again. She understood his reluctance, bringing students into a professor's personal chambers was very much against the rules, possibly some laws as well. Neither of them noticed the messy haired wizard hiding underneath his invisibility cloak a few feet away from them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Harry was pacing back and forth through the common room. His mind was so full he couldn't focus on one thought before another popped in. How could this happen? With everything else he had to worry with, how could she do this to him? Hermione was up to something, and if Snape was involved it could only be bad.

Harry had always counted on Hermione to be with him. She was the one person who had always stood by him. When Ron quit talking to him during the tournament, Hermione was by his side constantly. When everyone believed he was Slytherin's heir, she defended him. When Umbridge called him a liar, she was the one to start the DA and convince everyone of his truthfulness.

Harry was angry, he was hurt, but most of all he was confused. He didn't know what to do now. Did he start yelling the moment she walked in the door? Talk to Dumbledore? Sirius? Just ignore what he'd overheard? Ignore her? How was he to figure this out when the person he would ask advice from was the one who he needed advice about?

"Harry, you realize you've scared half the common room away with your muttering and pacing?" a voice broke through his internal monologue. Harry looked up to see the soft brown eyes of Ginny Weasley. She had eyes like her mum's, one look could tell you every emotion she was feeling. Right now, they were full of amusement, a bit of worry and kindness. Harry loved her eyes.

"Guess they needed something new to talk about me about." Harry was aiming for light, but missed the mark slightly.

"Obviously, it's been a couple months since the ministry. All of that You-Know-Who being back business is certainly getting boring by now." Ginny deadpanned, not even a hint of a smile.

"Ginny, have you noticed anything, well… odd about Hermione lately?" Harry knew if anyone knew anything it'd be Ginny.

"Odd how? Odd, dating Fred instead of Ron?" Ginny asked.

"No, that one actually sort of makes sense if you really think about it, she and Ron would make a horrible couple. I mean more her disappearing from time to time. She says she's going to the library, but I've checked and she's not there. She's not in the castle at all, at least not according to the map," Harry confided. He almost felt as though he were betraying Hermione's trust by talking to Ginny about her, but he needed to figure this out.

"Hmmm, if you want to know what she's up to, I would just ask her. Seems the simplest solution." Ginny shrugged.  
"Well, I suppose I could give that a try," Harry muttered.

"She's your best mate, right?" Ginny asked, when Harry nodded she continued. "Well, then trust her. Talk to her, I'm sure she'll let you in."

"You're right, thanks Gin," Harry said, he would give Hermione the benefit of the doubt, after everything it was the least he could do. That didn't stop Harry's mind running away with the most ludicrous scenarios possible however. 

"Any time. Well I'm going up to bed, night," Ginny told him as she headed up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

Harry sat down on the armchair closest to the fire and pulled out the Prince's textbook. He was going to wait on Hermione to come back and talk to her. He would sit there all night if he had to. 

……….

 

Hermione followed Snape down into the dungeon, and into his office. Neither spoke as he tapped his wand to the far wall creating a door. Walking into his personal quarters Hermione took in the room, it was more or less what she expected it to be.

The room was mostly bare, a bed and side table was in one corner with a single picture on the table. The picture was of what looked to be a very young Severus Snape sitting next to a young redheaded girl who was smiling and waving at the camera. Hermione realized the girl must be Lily. There was a small table with a single chair in front of the fire, which Snape was attending to, bringing the flames higher.

"Well Miss Granger, have a seat," Snape told her, gesturing to the chair next to the table before conjuring another for himself. He sat down and looked at her, calculating, he was making up his mind about something. "I think that you and I should have a frank conversation. I am willing to accept that there are some things that I don't need to know, however, I think the time has come to really test your shields. Dumbledore needs to have his mind put at ease, the most efficient way he knows to do that is to go straight to the source.

You've been asked to his office on Thursday evening, that gives you roughly five days. If this information you have is as important as you say, and you are adamant that Dumbledore be kept in the dark, then you must strengthen your shields."

"I understand Professor," Hermione sighed, she knew this needed to happen, she just hoped she was ready. "You're right, I've been studying and practicing for long enough, I need to be tested. Properly tested. I've just gotten a book to help teach me how to create false memories. I've only skimmed through it so far, though."

"That will be a very good asset, if you can master it," Snape said. "Take a moment to prepare then we will begin."

Hermione closed her eyes, she thought of everything she had experienced after this time and put them in the attic if her mind's house. She focused on walking down the stairs to her minds living room, this is where her memories of what happened in the first timeline. Once she made sure everything was in order in this room she moved to the library, this was the room she put the memories of what's she'd changed. She focused on altering them, making them reflect decisions that had not been influenced by knowledge of the future. She then moved to the dining room where she was going to put fabricated memories. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and told him she was ready.

"Alright Miss Granger, how have you been, since returning to Hogwarts?" Snape asked.

"I've been well, thank you Professor. My classes all seem to be going well," Hermione answered, smile on her face. She felt the familiar subtle itching in her brain, if she hadn't been expecting it she was sure she wouldn't have noticed.

"That's wonderful, I've been told you've been to visit Sirius, is anything the matter?" 

"Honestly it's a silly thing, I had some questions about boy things. You see, I'm in a relationship and needed some advice. Sirius and I have become very close and as my parents are on a business trip to America, I went to him," Hermione answered, blushing ever so slightly. 

She had faintest flicker of Sirius falling through the veil when his name was mentioned, but she quickly changed it to her pushing him out of the way. When she spoke of Fred she remembered him coming to Hogwarts for Slughorn's party. She tried to fabricate a memory of saying goodbye to her parents at the airport.

"Yes, young Mr. Weasley, a bit of an odd match, wouldn't you say?" Snape asked.

"Not really, no. We get on quite well actually," Hermione smiled with memories of them at Grimmauld Place.

"Right, and how is Mr Black? It was a very brave thing you did, saving his life like that. Then to continue until you had his name cleared, that's quite a debt he now owes you," Snape said.

"I know that Sirius feels that way, but I don't. It's true, Sirius and I have become very close, but I would like to think I would save anyone's life, who needed it. As for his trial, I just never could understand how with all the magic we have at our disposal, how anyone could ever be falsely incarcerated," Hermione answered, thoughts if Sirius stuck in Azkaban were swimming in her head.

"Careful there, Miss Granger, you get a bit too heated when speaking about Black, I was nearly able to break through there. You did very well, though I don't believe your parents are truly in America, that memory was a bit too colorful, if you will. Read up a bit more on fabricated memories, or don't mention them at all. As for everything else, I believed nearly everything you've told me. The only real reason I gave any doubts is because I know that you're hiding something. So, until tomorrow, your homework is to read up on fabricated memories and practice keeping your composure when you feel strongly about something. You are dismissed," Snape stood and opened the door for her to leave.

Hermione thanked him, then made her way to the common room. As always after a lesson with him, she could feel the beginnings of a headache approaching, a headache, she'd learn that would only go away with sleep, so that's what she was planning to do when she got back. Of course her plans changed when she entered the common room.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted a bit more loudly than he meant to when he saw her walk through the portrait hole.

"Harry? You startled me, what are you doing still up?" Hermione asked.

"I need to talk to you, and you aren't going to like it," Harry said, his anger had all but evaporated by this point.

"Harry, honestly, I agree with you. Malfoy is up to something, but if you continue to stalk and harass the little ferret, he will never let his guard down enough for us to figure anything out!" Hermione sighed rubbing her temple gingerly.

"This isn't about Malfoy," Harry stated simply.

"Oh, is your scar bothering you?"Hermione was truly at a loss for what could be bothering Harry. 

"Hermione, this has nothing to do with me," Harry said forcefully.

"Spit it out then, I can't read your mind," Hermione said after a moment, her head was really starting to pound now. She didn't have the energy to talk in circles with Harry, she needed to sleep.

"I followed you, after dinner. I heard you talking to Snape. Why were you meeting privately with him? Of all people? And in his personal chambers?" Harry asked, barely able to look at her now.

"Oh Harry, I really wish you hadn't done that," Hermione sighed as she sat down on the couch, patting next to her inviting him to sit next to her. "I had hoped to wait to have this conversation with you, you've so much going on right now."

"Hermione, you are my best friend, I will never be too busy for you. No matter what I have going on, I am always going to be here for you, I hope you know that," Harry looked straight into her eyes.

"I have never doubted you. I know all of that, that's why I didn't say anything. I don't want you worrying over me when you have much more important things to be doing," Hermione told him honestly.

"Are, are you in trouble? Just please talk to me, tell me what I can do for you," Harry was pleading and it broke Hermione's heart. Harry was family, and she didn't want to lie to him. She also couldn't risk Dumbledore reading Harry's mind to get to her secrets.

"Harry, do you trust me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do, you know I do," Harry answered.

"I know that you hate unanswered questions just as much as I do," Hermione laughed lightly. "I also know that sometimes it's necessary to have secrets. I promise you that I am safe, for the moment, but if I tell you what I'm doing that could change. Give me until the end of the year. I promise you I will tell you everything, and I mean everything, in a few months. Just give me a little time to figure things out and I will burden you with all of this."

"I don't like this," Harry said as he slumped back.

"I know you don't, neither do I," Hermione told him, leaning back as well and putting her head on his shoulder. "I will promise you one thing, if I'm ever unable to handle anything, I will come directly to you. Please understand that I trust you with my life, completely. I will tell you but I just can't at this moment."

"Okay," Harry sighed, he still didn't like it, but he could appreciate that she wasn't completely blowing him off. "Just promise me you aren't shagging Snape or anything."

"You are disgusting, Harry Potter!" Hermione snorted at him. "Why are you so bloody certain I'm shagging everyone I have a conversation with!"

Together they laughed loudly at Harry's awful joke. It was nice, it was simple. They spent the next few hours just being best friends. Harry was able to pretend for just an hour or two that he wasn't the chosen one, just Harry. Hermione was able to forget about the future. She attempted to make him uncomfortable with talk of Fred, he retaliated with stories of Cho and his thoughts of Ginny. For a short time it was just Harry and Hermione, and the brief respite was heartily welcomed by both.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Miss Granger, thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me," Professor Dumbledore said kindly as he ushered her to the comfortable looking arm chair by his fireplace.

"Of course, Professor. Though I must admit, I'm not quite sure why you've asked me here," Hermione responded as she sat.

"Well, my dear," Dumbledore chuckled good naturedly. "I understand Mr. Potter has confided in you about our private lessons this year. I simply wish to impress upon you the importance of keeping the information he shares with you and Mr. Weasley secret."

"Of course, sir," Hermione said, stopping herself from making a flippant comment about whether he was going to invite Ron round to make sure he kept the secret as well. This wasn't the time for her to go shooting off at the mouth. Hermione knew Dumbledore wasn't evil, but she also knew he was manipulative and quite conniving. She just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible, to get out from underneath his very watchful eye. "I understand that what Harry is learning will help him to defeat Vol- You-Know-Who."

"Dear girl, don't be frightened to say his name," Dumbledore smiled gently.

"Of course, sir," she tried to smile.

"I have a few minutes until my next meeting, I'd very much like to know how you are doing. Any questions or concerns, pertaining to school or the Order?" 

"Not particularly, no," Hermione could feel the familiar brushing against her brain, though it was very subtle. She would certainly have missed it had she not been waiting for it. 

She immediately began thinking of Fred, when he visited her at school, time they'd spent at headquarters. This had been a plan Snape had offered her, thinking of her boyfriend in relation to certain questions would be seen as a normal response of a teenage girl, especially one in so new of a relationship. Just as quickly as she had saw flashes of Fred she internally scolded herself, making her focus on very specific aspects of what had been happening. This was another ploy, and honestly she was impressed with her performance, even if it were all in her head at the moment.

"Please don't hesitate to come to me if that changes, this is quite a confusing time for everyone," Dumbledore said. "Now, how is your personal life? I understand your parents are out of the country?"

"They are, they are attending a dentist's convention in New York though I've convinced them to make a proper holiday out of it. Honestly, I feel the farther away they are from me the better. I'm afraid the Death Eaters may try to get to Harry through Ron or myself, and they've shown no qualms with attacking muggles thus far." Again she felt the subtle brushing of her mind, she thought of her fabricated memory of seeing them off at the airport with Sirius. She had gotten quite good at fabricating a specific memory then fine tuning it to look real. She wasn't great at doing this in the moment, it only really worked when she's had time to perfect it first. Luckily she'd had time to prepare for this moment.

"Unfortunately that is quite true," Dumbledore allowed. "I must say that I was quite impressed with the way you managed everything with Mr. Black, I understand he is acting as your magical guardian."

"He is, once I found he'd never even had a trial, I felt it was a huge miscarriage of justice. I understand that things had been so chaotic during that time, it must have been rather easy for things to fall through the cracks at the Ministry. Innocent people imprisoned, guilty people left free. I'm just happy I was able to right one wrong, even after all this time. Fred often jokes that I'm a bit of a social crusader, what with my passion for house elf equality and all that," Hermione managed to laugh off the last part, hoping to come across as humble.

"Yes, young Mr. Weasley, I know that some of your other professors assumed that Ronald would be the young man to catch your eye, though I must admit, Fred seems a much better fit. More balance," Dumbledore chuckled easily.

"I'm sorry sir, but are you saying that the professors discuss students love lives?" Hermione asked, truly surprised at this.

"Please take no offence, it's all done in good fun. Imagine if you will, spending the majority of your time in a school with children. It's only natural for us older ones to emotionally attached to certain students, to think of some as more like family, I suppose. To hope for their successes, mourn any failures. Honestly some tend to live vicariously through our young charges. I assure you it is innocent enough," Dumbledore told her, adopting his grandfatherly persona, which made Hermione want to roll her eyes, which she didn't.

"I guess that makes sense," Hermione smiled.

"Well, my dear, I've very much enjoyed our little chat here. Again please don't hesitate to come to me with any questions or concerns you might have, my door is always open," Dumbledore said as he stood. 

…..

Dumbledore sat at his desk once the girl had left, pondering the conversation they'd just had. There was still something off about the girl, something that hadn't been there the year before. He couldn't quite put his finger on it however. He was mostly certain however whatever it was wouldn't be anything he couldn't handle. 

She seemed to be a perfectly normal teenage girl, smitten with the Weasley boy, missing her parents, smart enough to understand that they were all on the brink of a war. Perhaps this was what gave him the feeling of unease, that she was so conflicted, unsure. So very much a normal teenage girl. He would need her to be calm and clear headed to help Harry with what must be done.

Dumbledore decided to put Hermione Granger on the back burner, he had much more important things to think about at the moment. A knock at the door brought one of those things to the forefront of his mind. Severus came in the office, carrying a familiar potion, the one that was slowing the effects of Dumbledore's cursed hand. Dumbledore smiled at his old friend and took the potion without question, then he prepared to ask yet another thing of Severus.

"I just had a pleasant conversation with Miss Granger," Dumbledore said vanishing the empty potion vial.

"Ah, was that tonight? Did you learn anything enlightening from the little know-it-all?" Snape sneered, rolling his eyes.

"You really should be more open-minded Severus, her blood status is only a very small part of what she is. In fact, like dear Lily, I believe it is her blood status that drives her tenacity in learning so much of our world," Dumbledore said.

"Honestly Albus, I couldn't care less about the little chit's blood, so much as her incessant need to outshine everyone. It's exhausting, I'm trying to get these dunderheads to actually learn something and there she is bouncing out of her seat to answer first," Snape all but huffed, ignoring the comment about Lily. 

This was one of Dumbledore's most obvious tactics, any time he felt Severus was out of his control, he would throw Lily in his face, to remind him of why he was here I the first place. Severus didn't need the reminder, not a single day went by that he didn't think of Lily, didn't wish and hope that there was a way he could go back and make things right. That wasn't possible for him, though his lessons with Miss Granger had him thinking about time travel more and more. 

That was one of his most plausible theories about Hermione, but he wouldn't press her to tell him the truth, not until it was necessary, not unless the knowledge could benefit him directly. Until that time he would help her, he was beginning to see she could be a very valuable asset, from the future or not.

"Yes, yes. It would do you well to be a bit more diplomatic, remember the tooth growing incident? I had to smooth that one over with both McGonagall and Pomphrey after they heard about what you'd said to the girl," Dumbledore chided gently.

"Was there a point to all of this, Albus? I'd rather not spend the entire evening talking about a 16 year old girl," Severus stated, sighing for emphasis.

"All I was going to do is ask you discreetly keep an eye on her, there's something different about her, but I can't put my finger on what it is just yet. I don't expect her to be a problem, and honestly I have much too much to worry with to make it a priority at the present time," Dumbledore said, finally getting to the point.  
"Very well," Snape agreed, leaving the office soon after.

……….

Saturday dawned bright and cold, and Hermione lay in her bed much longer than she should have. It took Lavender throwing open the bed hangings that got her up and moving.

"Hermione Granger! You get out of that bed this instant! You have a lunch date with one of the hottest wizards to grace these halls in many many years. How am I to live vicariously through you if you stay in bed all day and I can't spy on you properly?" Lavender shrieked causing Hermione to laugh out loud. "Honestly, what is it with the Weasley gene pool? All of them are bloody gorgeous."

"Gross, I'm sitting right here!" Ginny's voice came from the vanity on the far side of the room.

"Oh please, you got hit with the same pretty stick as your brothers," Pavarti pointed out.

"She's not wrong, Gin. You're that annoying natural pretty, it's nearly painful," Hermione said as she stretched and sat next to Parvati on the bed closest to the vanity.  
"Please, I'm not exotic like Parvati, or a traditional beauty like Lavender. And you, Mi, you have that classic elegance that all girls dream of," Ginny stated matter of factly.

"Alright, alright, we're all bloody beautiful," Hermione giggled. "Wait, Lavender, how many of Ginny's brothers have you seen? You said all the Weasleys were good looking."

"Oh, I've seen them all. The two oldest ones were here for the tournament. The oldest, who's dating the French champion, Merlin, I think he's the most handsome. Then the next one, who works with dragons, could he possibly have any more muscles on those arms. They are both dreamy enough to make you forget your own name," Lavender gushed.

"Again, gross. Though, they are the least annoying of my brothers. I've always been closest to Charlie, the dragon tamer," Ginny said.

"Then Percy, he was here when we started, of course. He's that nerdy type of sexy, the kind I can guarantee could teach you a thing or two."

"Then Fred and George, though seeing as I'm dating one of them, keep the adjectives  
to a minimum, yeah?" Hermione said quickly to move away from the topic of Percy. Ginny gave her a thankful wink as Lavender continued.

"Oh, the twins, first off, how do you tell them apart, I heard their own mum has trouble sometimes. I heard a rumor that they've been known to share girls… I don't think that's true though," Lavender prattled on, she didn't mean to be insulting, and Hermione took this into consideration before biting her head off.

"Anyone who spends any amount of time with the two of them can tell the difference, Molly has been known to call one the wrong name, but I've also seen her call Ron, Percy and Charlie, Bill. I think it has more to do with being a mum of seven than a mum of twins," Hermione answered honestly. "And that's just ridiculous, they have never, nor would they ever share a girl."

"I didn't think so," Lavender said.

Times like this Hermione had to remind herself of how nice Lavender really was, though certainly a bit oblivious at times. Hermione saw that Ginny was clenching her jaw and flexing her fist so she tried to steer the conversation to fairer waters.

"What about Ron then?" Hermione asked.

"Well Ron is quite handsome as well, yeah? Tall and wiry, quite funny too. Though he can be a bit thoughtless," Lavender continued, causing Hermione to snort at the irony of her statement.

"Well that's a bit like the pot calling the cauldron black, isn't it Lav?" Parvati laughed. "You've just managed to insult both Ginny and Hermione in just a few sentences. Hurry up and say something inappropriate about Seamus and you'll have the whole room."

"Oh nonsense, everyone knows I'm just talking boys," Lavender waved her off, though she did look a bit ashamed of herself. 

"Alright girls, I have about 30 minutes before I have to meet Fred, want to make me classically elegant?" Hermione said deciding a change of topic a good idea. She quickly realized that maybe it wasn't the best idea after all, as all three of her friends pounced on her at once.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ron and Dean Thomas were laughing loudly about something as Hermione and the other girls arrived in the common room. Hermione looked around at the group of boys standing around trying to discover what was so funny, but it was Ginny who asked first. Seamus told the girls about what happened when Harry used the spell from Snape's old potion book on Ron. 

"Lucky that was a fairly harmless spell…" Hermione said calmly. She remembered very well the fight that had ensued the first time around and hoped to avoid it.

"It was brilliant," Ron said, still laughing lightly.

"It could have been dangerous," Ginny said hotly turning to glare at Harry. "You should really think a little before doing something you've read in someone else's handwriting, in some sketchy book."

Hermione knew exactly why Ginny was so angry, and she didn't blame her in the slightest. They had spent hours talking one night just after the war, Ginny had woken up from a nightmare and confided in Hermione. Ginny always put up a brave front, being the youngest and the only girl in such a large family Ginny had learned early how to school her emotions; she never cried in front of anyone, she never showed her fears. 

There's something to having a girl friend, someone who isn't related to you, but chooses to be your friend and Ginny leaned on Hermione that night. She told her how she had literally poured her soul out to Tom. Hermione found it curious at first how Ginny separated the two faces of Voldemort, but when she thought about it, it made sense. Ginny knew a clever, handsome, and charming young wizard named Tom. She trusted this boy and he took advantage of her naivete, he forced her to do things against her will. That isn't something you just get over.

"How about we head down then? It's nearly time," Neville said nervously. Everyone murmured in agreement and they all made their way down through the castle.

Hermione, Harry and Ron walked along the path leading to the village. They each seemed to be lost in their own thoughts, and stayed fairly quiet for most of the way. 

"So, what do you and Fred have planned for today?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure actually," Hermione said with a shrug. "He hasn't really mentioned anything, I guess we'll just decide when we see each other. What are you planning to do until you meet Sirius and Remus for lunch?"

"The usual I reckon; Zonko's, Honeydukes…" Harry answered evasively. Hermione had a feeling that with Hermione gone and Ron distracted with Lavender, Harry would be scouring all of Hogsmeade looking for Draco. 

As they passed the final turn in the path Hermione smiled brightly at the sight of Fred leaning against the wall of the entrance. He hadn't noticed her yet and she took a few moments to look him over as they drew closer. He was reading a book and looked utterly at ease, not to mention quite sexy. He was dressed simply in a pair of muggle jeans and white button down shirt under a dragonhide blazer. His hair was a bit of a mess, though it suited him perfectly. 

Hermione realized she was staring when Harry bumped her arm and gave her a knowing look before waving and heading off with Ron. Fred looked up at that moment and gave her a smile that halted her breath for a moment.

"You look beautiful," Fred said as he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek. "I like your hair pulled back like that, can really see your face." 

"Thank you," she murmured, silently thanking Lavender for insisting on braiding her hair. "You look very nice as well. So, what shall we do today?"

"That, my dear little witch is a surprise," Fred said as he took her hand and started leading her down the street.

Fred led her through a part of the village she'd never been to before. The buildings were close together like on the main street of Hogsmeade but they looked to be homes instead of shops. After walking for a while, talking about what had been going on lately, Fred finally came to a stop at one of the houses. He smiled at her obvious confusion and knocked on the door. A very old witch opened the door and smiled kindly at the couple.

"Fred Weasley, it is so lovely to see you. Please come in out of the cold," the witch opened the door and stood back to let them enter.

"Mrs. Blake, how are you?" Fred asked as the old witch hugged Fred tightly.

"Oh you know, getting old, it's a horrible affliction, I don't recommend it. Though I suppose it beats the alternative," Mrs. Blake answered. "Now, stop being rude, Frederick, introduce me to your girl."

"Of course, Mrs. Blake, this is the illustrious Hermione Granger. Mi, this is the ravishing Cassandra Blake, and that gentleman there is her husband, Adam," Fred announced, motioning to an old wizard who had made his way into the sitting room.

"Very good to make your acquaintance, young lady. Fred here speaks very highly of you, and your affinity for the written word," Mr. Blake smiled kindly at Hermione, shaking her hand.

"Yes, yes, there's time for all that later, for now I have a spot of breakfast for the two of you," Mrs. Blake tutted, reminding Hermione very much of Mrs. Weasley. 

"Mrs. Blake, you didn't have to go to all this trouble really," Fred said. "I really didn't want to impose quite this much."

"Hush now, a thank you and no more is all I'll be needing from you young man. You can hardly expect to start the day without proper food. You think you can court such a lovely young lady and not intend to feed her? Honestly."

"Theatrics aside, Cass' full breakfast isn't something to turn your nose up at. I, for one, am going to enjoy it, seeing as she does it so rarely anymore," Mr. Blake said with a happy smile for his wife.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Blake, please forgive my rudeness," Fred said with an easy smile as he pulled a chair out for Hermione. "You see, Mione, George and I got lost exploring Hogsmeade our first trip. Mrs. Blake found us." 

"Little rascals, they were," Mrs. Blake smiled at Fred. "Always running about causing mayhem. I knew just who they were, of course, our Ralphie was good friends with Gideon and Fabian in school. Ralphie was our grandson."

"Ralph, of course, was in the Order as well, died not long after the twins did. Good boys all of them. Anyway tuck in, you've got quite a day ahead of you," Mr. Blake said. 

The topic of conversation shifted into happier things as they finished their breakfast. Hermione thought of how odd it was for Fred to bring her here on their first real date, though she couldn't help be touched at the familial feel of the meal. As they all finished eating Fred stood and took Hermione's hand.

"Mind if we head on down now?" Fred asked, looking to Mr. Blake.

"Not at all, my boy, you know the way. I'll be down shortly," Mr. Blake said as he began helping his wife clear the table. 

Hermione had tried to help as well but was quickly shooed away by Mrs. Blake. Hermione followed behind Fred as he walked through the old house into the kitchen, then through a door and down a staircase to what looked to be a cellar.

"Alright, love, close your eyes. I promise it will all make sense in a moment," Fred smiled, waving a hand in front of her face to make sure her eyes were indeed closed. Once he was satisfied, he pushed the door open and led her inside. "Alright, open up."

"Wow," Hermione gasped as she took in the room. The room was at least the size of half of the whole house, and was exceptionally well lit. Every wall was covered in floor to ceiling bookshelves, there was a pair of large armchairs in front of a fireplace. The center of the room held several shorter bookshelves, about chest high, all stuffed full of books.

"Mr. Blake worked at the first publishing company in the wizarding world. All of these books are first editions, he's been collecting them for years," Fred told her as she walked along the shelves, a look of pure wonder on her face.

"That wall over there are all signed by the author," Mr. Blake said, announcing his presence. Hermione smiled as she walked along reading titles.

"Well, some of these are muggle books," Hermione said with surprise.

"Well of course, good literature is good regardless of blood, wouldn't you agree?"  
Mr. Blake said, looking directly into her eyes, almost as if dating her to argue.

"Oh I agree completely. My father would read me the classics as bedtime stories; Austin, Shelley, Baum… and Shakespeare, of course," Hermione smiled softly at the memory.

"But of course, 'The Winter's Tale' The Queen, virtuous and graceful… quite fitting. Hold on just a moment," Mr. Blake said as he walked to one of the shelves and began looking at the titles. After a few moments he plucked a book from the shelf and brought it to Hermione and handed it to her.

Hermione looked at the book, it was very old, though in very good condition. She smiled at the cover, running her hand across it, tracing the letters. It was, of course, a first edition collection of plays by Shakespeare. Gently she opened it and found the play in question, tearing up at the memories of listening to the story as a child.

"This is beautiful, Mr. Blake," Hermione said softly, never taking her eyes off the pages. "And it's signed as well, a true treasure."

"Will was a grouch of a man, always grumbling and fussing about, but he was brilliant. My grandfather knew him, they were friendly, or as friendly as anyone could be with the old coot," Mr. Blake smiled, seemingly lost in his own memories. He shook himself, as if coming back to the present. "Anyhow, the book is yours dear, I believe you will treat it as it deserves to be."

"Oh, there is no way I could accept that," Hermione looked at the man as if he were mad. "It's priceless."

"Young lady, I am an old man, and only getting older. I've survived two great wizarding wars, while my children and grandchildren have not. I don't expect to survive the war that is coming now, don't really think I want to. I would be honored to see a part of my life's work in the capable, and deserving hands of one who will truly appreciate it," Mr. Blake said, leaving no room for discussion. Before Hermione could stop herself she reached over and hugged him tightly.

"I promise you I will treasure it," Hermione said softly. "Thank you so much."

"Of course, my dear girl," Mr. Blake patted her back lightly. "Now, look around, enjoy yourself. Cassandra will have what you asked for ready soon enough."

"Thank you, Mr. Blake," Fred, who had been watching the exchange quietly said, shaking the old man's hand.

"That was incredible," Hermione sighed, wrapping an arm around Fred's waist. "Thank you for introducing me, you are very lucky to know them."

"I am indeed, though not half as lucky as I am to know you," Fred told her as he pulled her in for another hug.

"Smooth talker, what was that bit about Mrs. Blake having something ready for you?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

"That's none of your concern at the moment, just part of phase two of our first official date. Now go ahead and take a look around," Fred laughed, pushing her gently towards the nearest shelves.

Hermione spent the next few hours looking through the old books. Fred spent that time watching her gasp and mutter excitedly to herself. Once she was nearly a third of the way around the room, the door opened again, this time it was Mrs. Blake.

"Sorry to interrupt, dears, but if you want to go on with your plans, you'd best be on your way," Mrs. Blake smiled at the mixed emotions on Hermione's face. "You'll just have to come back the next time you've got a village weekend, yes?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you so much," Hermione was positively gushing now. 

Once out the door, Fred led Hermione away from the center of the town until the buildings sat further apart and eventually ended. The street they were on narrowed considerably until it was nothing more that a dirt footpath, the trees taking up residence around them. After a few minutes of walking through the open wood, Fred turned and walked off the path into the woods.

"Have you taken me out here to murder me or snog me? Because I'm quite certain I'm comfortable with only one of those options," Hermione joked as she carefully followed Fred, avoiding a rather large root.

"I promise you, murder is the last thing in my mind. Snogging on the other hand… I suppose I could be convinced," Fred laughed as he finally slowed down. "Now Miss Granger, you are about to see something very few people have seen. It's a secret."

"You certainly are full of secrets aren't you?" Hermione asked as she followed quickly behind Fred.

What lay on the other side of the tree line was nothing short of breathtaking. A small glade lay open with wildflowers everywhere. Hermione wondered how the flowers were still in bloom this late in the year, but there they were. Upon further inspection Hermione saw there was more than just flowers, there were plants of all kinds. She saw chamomile, lavender, mugwort, patchouli, pennyroyal, rosemary.

"Fred, this is beautiful. But how is it possible? Most of these plants are well out of season," Hermione asked, looking around.

"Well, Hermione I'm going to let you in on a very little known fact" Fred said seriously, taking Hermione's hand and looking into her eyes. "In this world there is such a thing as magic."

"You are ridiculous," Hermione chuckled, rolling her eyes. Fred, who was laughing out right now walked to a clearing and summoned a basket and blanket from somewhere Hermione didn't see. He began setting out the picnic he'd asked Mrs. Blake to prepare. Hermione joined him as they spent the rest of the morning talking about everything and anything, getting to know each other better than ever, and Hermione was even able to convince Fred of some snogging.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Fred and Hermione walked slowly down the main street of Hogsmeade, neither in too much of a hurry, knowing that their time together would end once they reached the pub. The morning had been absolutely perfect, and Hermione wondered more than once just where the hell it had come from. Hermione had felt like she knew Fred rather well, they had spent summers together before the war and she had become the only person George would talk to about him after he'd died. Once she came back to the past she and Fred had spent a good amount of time writing each other. This, however, seemed to be one of those things you just couldn't learn from someone else, or from letters. This romantic and serious, though still joking, side of Fred was something Hermione would have to figure out on her own. 

After much shuffling of feet and obvious procrastination they reached The Three Broomsticks. Fred smiled as he took her new book from the basket that was holding their picnic things and handed it to her. Hermione smiled back at him as she took it. It was as if their own private bubble of intimate conversation had been burst when they were once again out in public, leaving them both awkwardly searching for words. It wasn't upsetting, in fact, Hermione found it all very endearing and was about to thank Fred for the morning when he moved to her quickly.

Fred wrapped Hermione up in a tight embrace before leaning back to look at her. He moved a strand of hair that'd come loose from her plait and tucked it behind her ear. Slowly he moved his face toward hers and lightly pecked her lips. Hermione felt him moving away and reached up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms firmly around his neck, tangling the short hairs at his nape in the fingers of her free hand.

"Merlin, Weasley, if you go any further down her throat you'll never make it out again," Sirius' gruff voice called. 

"Sorry, Sirius. Not my fault she's so good at it. I'm the true victim here you know," Fred smiled, never taking his eyes off Hermione.

"Thank you Fred for the beautiful morning. It was so much more than I was expecting. Please tell George I say hello, but I believe I must go murder my magical guardian," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Nah, don't murder him, he's good for a laugh," Fred said as he pecked her lips one last time, nodded to Sirius and aparated away.

"Do we need to have the talk?" Sirius asked as he ushered her into the pub.

"What talk? About the necklace? I think we all know the plan," Hermione asked, confused.

"Not that talk, the talk. You know the hippogriffs and horntails?" Sirius was beginning to look a bit uncomfortable.

"Hippogriffs and horn- wait are you talking about sex?" Hermione laughed out loud. "Sirius, I'm not a virgin, haven't been for some time now, not since… bloody hell, I am a virgin."

The pair had made there way to the table that Remus was sitting at. He was looking at them quizzically.

"What's wrong?" Remus immediately asked at the look of horror on both of their faces.

"I just realized I'm a bloody virgin again," Hermione answered matter of factly.

"Oh, well, uhmm…" Remus now had a matching look on his face at the rather abrupt information, thinking idylly that it was a good thing Harry had chosen that moment to visit the loo.

"We can revisit this another time," Hermione said, ignoring the muttered 'or not' from Sirius. "Has Katie come in yet?"

"Not yet," Remus said, happy for the change of topic. "Rosmerta has been acting oddly, however, eyes trained on the bathroom all morning."

Hermione noticed that they had chosen a table with a direct view of the door as she removed her coak and scarf, leaving her gloves on. "That would be the Imperius," Hermione stated.

"What about an Imperious?" Harry asked as he joined the table

"Bloke from the Ministry, we believe he's being used by Death Eaters to make a mess of things," Remus covered easily.

"Let's talk about this later, shall we?" Sirius said.

The bell tinkled above the door, alerting the pub of the arrival of a group of people. Hermione looked up to see Katie and her friend Leanne walk over to a table, the girls talked for a second before Katie stood up once again. Hermione was up in an instant, mumbled something about visiting the loo and made her way to Katie.

"Katie!" Hermione yelled out when she saw Katie was going to make it to the door before her.

"Hello, Hermione," Katie said, looking a bit confused as the two girls had never really spoken to each other.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you," Hermione laughed, trying to not look like she were thoroughly insane. "Harry was hoping to speak to you, something about the team."

"Oh, okay," Katie was still looking at Hermione like she'd sprouted an extra head. "I was just headed to the loo, I'll pop over in a bit yeah?"

"Right, of course," Hermione answered. "I'm just headed that way myself."

The girls walked together the rest of the way and entered the loo together. Hermione waited in the stall until she heard Katie leave and made her way to the sink. She figured, correctly, that Madame Rosmerta wouldn't approach until there was a witch alone. Hermione stood at the mirror for a few minutes waiting when she heard the door open, she hoped it was the pub owner and not another customer, that could get rather uncomfortable rather quickly. She was in luck, if you could call it that seeing what was about to happen, when Madame Rosmerta walked in with a bit of a dreamy look in her eye. The last thing Hermione could remember was thinking how much the expression reminded her of Luna when suddenly she was outside halfway back to the castle.

Sirius and Remus were looking quite proud and Harry quite upset. Hermione looked around trying to remember why she was there and shivering violently at the bitter wind that was cutting through her thin jumper. Sirius looked directly in her eyes as Remus wrapped her thick winter cloak around her shoulders. Sirius seemed to be trying to say a lot with the look he was giving her, not wanting to say anything out loud, as Harry was beginning to pace.

"Are you alright, kitten?" Sirius asked, the protective edge back in his voice.

"Y-yes," Hermione said slowly. "What's going on? How did I get here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Remus asked calmly.

"I was at the table with you lot, and then it gets a bit fuzzy," Hermione said, trying to remember what she'd just done. She remembered everything up until the moment the bell rang at the pub, everything after that was foggy. She knew that Katie must have come in at some point and Hermione must have made it to the bathroom, but she couldn't for the life of her remember doing any of that. It must have been a part of the curse to forget about the bathroom completely, Hermione had to admit it was quite clever, it would make it harder for anyone to connect the dots to Madame Rosmerta once the victim came out of the curse.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Hermione asked, mostly for Harry's benefit.

"Was Malfoy there?" Harry asked harshly.

"Was Malfoy where, Harry? Honestly the last thing I remember is talking about that Ministry bloke with you lot," Hermione huffed at Harry. "Besides, Malfoy wasn't even in Hogsmeade today, I heard he got detention with Professor McGonagall. Now would someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Well, kitten, you went to the bathroom and when you came back your eyes were glazed over and you immediately walked out the door. Luckily Remus was facing the door and caught sight of you, so we followed you out. You left without a word or even coming for your cloak, so we worried. When we finally reached you, well let's just say you were less than willing to stop and talk," Sirius said, and Hermione noticed the red mark on his cheek bone.

"Did I hit you?" Hermione asked, shocked at the realization.

"Knocked him right on his arse, you did," Remus chuckled. "Don't fret, love, Sirius is very well equipped to take a blow every now and then, though I don't think I'll be letting him forget this anytime soon."

"Yes, yes, I just wasn't expecting it is all. Who knew my tiny little slip of a kitten could pack such a punch. I'm actually quite proud," Sirius gave her a smile to reassure her that he was fine. "I knew right off you weren't you and canceled the Imperious curse."

"Sirius, I am so so sorry," Hermione exclaimed rushing to him.

"I'm fine, Hermione," Sirius said taking her in his arms and squeezing tightly. "I'm much more concerned about you, and that necklace you're holding. You didn't have it with you when you left us."

Hermione pulled away from him and looked at the necklace she had clutched in her hand.  
"Oh my, I don't know where this came from. Did I say anything about it? Hermione asked.

"Just that you needed to take it to Albus," Remus told her.

"Wait a moment, can I see that necklace?" Harry asked, finally calming down a bit. Hermione held it up to him, not offering to let him take it, she noticed at once he wasn't wearing gloves.

"Don't touch it, Harry," Remus cautioned, on the same page as Hermione. "It's very likely cursed."

"I've seen that necklace before," Harry announced, a look of deep concentration on his face. "I can't place where exactly."

"Let's get this up to the castle, perhaps we will find some answers there," Sirius said, ushering the small group back up the road.

The walk up to the castle was a quiet one, each person deep in their own thoughts. Harry was searching his brain for where he could possibly have seen the necklace before, while Remus and Sirius thought about the risk Hermione had put herself in. They had both known what would happen, but seeing it in action had scared them a bit. Both wizards cared deeply for Hermione and were quite shaken at how easily she could have been hurt if things hadn't got the way they did. Hermione was thinking about how she had finally been able to do something good again. She had saved Katie from a terrible ordeal, she felt as though she was making progress. So far she had saved Sirius, saved her relationship with her parents, and now Katie as well, it felt good. Felt as though she was really doing something to make this whole ordeal worth it again.

As they reached the gates of the castle they saw Filch and Professor Snape waiting, apparently they were on duty to check students for dark objects upon arrival.

"Black, what are you doing here?" Severus sneered.

"Professor, we've had a bit of an issue this afternoon, and are in need to speak to Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said quickly to avoid the bickering that would no doubt occur between Sirius and Severus.

"Yes, well I'll be the judge of that, come with me," Severus walk ahead of them instantly. 

Once they were out of earshot of Filch he turned on them with a stoney expression. "What's this all about, then?"

"Well, you see, Professor, it seems as though I was placed under the Imperius curse this afternoon and tasked with delivering this necklace to the Professor Dumbledore," Hermione told him, holding up the necklace for him to see. A look of recognition passed the potions master's face.

"Potter, go get Professor McGonagall," Severus said quickly, looking from the necklace to Hermione. "Black, Lupin, your presence is no longer necessary."

"If you think for one moment I'm leaving either of these children in your care after what just happened, you really are as stupid as you look," Sirius all but shouted, already tensing up for a duel.

"Remus, would you go with Harry please, find Professor McGonagall, and meet us…" Hermione waited for Snape to finish her sentence.

"Albus' office," Severus stated. It seemed as though Hermione and Severus were having a silent but heated conversation that no one else was privy to. Which, in fact, they were. Hermione knew that Severus was looking into her mind, she'd felt the subtle brushing immediately. Severus was able to gain one single thought from her.

'While I appreciate you being obvious enough for me to feel your presence, you are being incredibly rude. Ill answer any question you have, but out loud.'

"Please Harry, just go," Hermione said, she could see his entire thought process in his eyes and she knew he wanted to stay with her.

"Come on Harry, let's go find Minnie. Her office or Fillius'?" Remus asked Severus while clapping Harry on the back, leading him away.

"Hers," Severus said. Once Harry and Remus were out of earshot he turned back to Hermione. "I apologize, Miss Granger, you're right, that was rude."

"How long have you known? I know you've been in my head for a while now, but you've never said anything," Hermione asked, ignoring the utter shock on Sirius face at hearing Severus apologize.

"I've had my suspicions for some time, though it was never my place to comment. To anyone. Who all knows?" Severus answered.

"Only Sirius and Remus," Hermione answered. "I figured you had worked it out, by the way. You're too clever to not have put the pieces together."

"Wait, I'm confused. He knows?" Sirius asked looking between the two.

"Not an uncommon feeling for you, Black, I'm sure," Severus rolled his eyes. "I had my suspicions as to Miss Granger's need for Occlumency lessons from the beginning. They were just confirmed at the lack of fear of this necklace, though it's quite obvious she knows what it is and how it works. The only feasible reason for that is that she has seen what it does before. In the past, or rather, her past."

"How did you know he'd figured it out? I get that he can read minds, but you can't. Not yet anyway," Sirius asked, he had gotten over his anger by this point and was just genuinely curious.

"His eyes," Hermione smiled. "They are just as expressive as Harry's to be honest. I could see the fear, fear for me holding this necklace. Then there was comprehension, he figured it out."

"Yes, well as warm and tingly as this may be, we should get going. Though, Miss Granger, if you wish to stay out of the headmaster's sights, I suggest you run up to see Poppy. Let her check you out, just so she can give you a clean bill of health. I assume Potter will be shouting enough to keep everyone distracted. Black you should accompany her, I can only imagine you have no skill with Occlumency."

"That's a good idea, thank you, Professor." Hermione said quickly, stopping any retort Sirius had with a stern look.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Draco, please sit down," Severus called to the doorway of his office, he didn't need to look up to see his godson hesitating at the entrance.

"Why did you want to see me, Severus?" Draco asked, using his first name to show he was not intimidated by the older wizard.

"You've been sloppy," Severus said, finally making eye contact.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco countered, though the guilty look on his face was showing through.

"The necklace? That was you," Snape said calmly. "You could have killed Granger, yes she was the one who received it."

"I-I still don't know what you're talking about," Draco said, losing the battle with looking uninterested. He knew that there was a risk of hurting someone other than Dumbledore, but he felt very uncomfortable knowing it was her.

"Yes, and while I have no qualms with collateral damage, especially that infuriating mudblood, she is too close to Potter. She was not your objective and killing her would cause much more grief than necessary at this point," Snape said, knowing that his face showed no hint of his true feelings on the matter. In truth, he'd been furious when he'd found out.

"If you are going to continue to speak about things that I have no idea about, I'm going to have to ask for permission to leave. I have rather more important things to do just now," Draco drawled, aiming for his usual bored tone. The one he had learned from the man sitting in front of him, in fact.

"Draco, I know all about your task, I know that you've been given a very difficult job and I know why. I implore you, let me help," Severus said, dropping his usual hateful tone.

"If you know what I have to do, then why are you badgering me with nonsense. Maybe I orchestrated this thing with the necklace, maybe not. You honestly think that I would think that would work, that Dumbledore is stupid enough to just pick it up and die? Perhaps if I had done this, it was as a distraction from my true intentions," Draco's voice took on an almost pleading tone. 

In that moment Severus didn't see the haughty self important young wizard, but the small boy he'd known for years. He saw the large grey eyes that wanted nothing more than acceptance from his cold father. This was one of the reasons Severus had taken so instantly with the child, he had seen so much of himself in Draco.

"Draco, just please be careful," he said, all pretense gone now. "I know you have been put in a difficult position, an impossible one even. We all have to do what we must."

"May I leave now?" Draco sneered. He needed to get away, needed the solace of the Room of Requirement. He needed his escape. He had spent so much time in that room lately, most of it spent throwing things and screaming, more spent in tears, though he would never admit that weakness.

"Yes, just remember what I've said," Severus sighed, waving his hand in dismissal.

Draco walked quietly up the many staircases to his haven. He knew the fastest way to get there and could do it without being seen. He was deep in his thoughts when he rounded the corner and stopped short. There she was, sitting there alone. Why was she so bloody stupid? Without even thinking he stalked right up to her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco spat out.

"Good evening, Malfoy. How are you? In a bit of a tizzy I see," Hermione answered calmly.

"For such a clever witch, you are certainly being quite stupid,"Draco said, his voice was still filled with venom.

"I'm sorry, what exactly am I being stupid about?" Hermione asked, her calm demeanor slipping.

"Were you not just put under the Imperius curse? Given a cursed necklace? You would think sitting in a corridor after curfew alone would be the last thing you'd be doing," Draco exclaimed, quite frustrated.

"Why Malfoy, since when do you care about my wellbeing?" Hermione asked, trying hard not to smile.

"I don't, you stupid mudblood. I just don't want to get your filthy blood on my shoes. I like these shoes." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh honestly Malfoy, you really need to come up with some new material. I'm not twelve years old anymore, you aren't going to make me run crying by calling me a mudblood. You're smarter than that, say something about my hair or friends or hell even my being a know it all, but this blood nonsense is getting boring. And as for my being here alone, I'm waiting on someone, so you can be on your way."

"Right, I'm sure boy wonder is on his way to save the day. Weezelby hot on his heels to drool all over you as well," Draco said.

"You really have had your head up your arse lately haven't you?" A distinctly male voice said from behind Draco. "Now if you don't mind, Hermione has asked you to leave and I am more than happy to help you on your way."

"Fred," Hermione said with a smile, though there was a clear warning in her tone.

"Hey, love" Fred smiled and walked around Draco. He took her firmly in his arms, completely forgetting about the slimy snake watching them. "I don't think I've ever been that scared, are you alright?"

"Good night, Malfoy," Hermione said as she started walking away with Fred's arm securely around her shoulders. Draco watched open mouthed as the couple walked down the corridor, it was obvious he was now the last thing on their mind.

"So, how did you get in here?" Hermione asked as she walked with Fred down the hall.

"Is that a serious question? You know who I am don't you?" Fred laughed.

"You're right, that was stupid. But you didn't need to come, I'm fine really. George must be angry with me, you went into the shop late and left early," Hermione said seriously.

"George isn't the slightest bit angry, love. He understands, told me he would come up here if I didn't. You were put under the Imperius curse, you were given a cursed necklace. Things could have been so much worse. It's a good thing Remus and Sirius were there. I feel like I should have been there," Fred ranted.

"I told you, I'm fine, I swear. It wasn't meant for me, no one else knows this but it was meant for Dumbledore. And you are absolutely blameless in this, how could you have possibly have known it was going to happen. Honestly if I'd have known it was going to happen, I'd want you as far away as possible. You are becoming incredibly important to me, I couldn't stand to lose you," Hermione said, she felt bad for lying to him, she wanted more than anything to tell him everything.

She knew that the more people who knew the harder it would be to keep the wrong people from knowing. Hermione trusted Fred, of course, but she would never ask him to keep it from George. She also, selfishly, thought that he would hate her if he knew, what if he thought she was a freak.

So Hermione did what felt right, she hugged him close to her and did her best to alleviate any bad feelings he still had. The close embrace quickly morphed from innocent comfort to something more heated. Fred had led her out of the corridor into an empty classroom. They were kissing each other with such fervor and need that little else made their way into minds.

Before Hermione knew what happened Fred had picked her up easily and set her on top of the desk at the front of the room. As if on autopilot, Hermione let her body lead her actions, not her brain for once. Their kisses were mixed with hands that were suddenly roaming freely over each other. Hermione nudged Fred's jacket from his shoulders as she pulled him to stand between her legs. Fred had one hand at her hip just under her jumper while the other squeezed her breast gently over the jumper. At the feel of his hand Hermione moaned rather loudly and pulled him even closer feeling a significant bulge pressed against her thigh. As Hermione went to pull his shirt over his head, Fred suddenly jumped away from her.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked quickly, afraid she had done something wrong.

"Our first time together will not be rushed in some dusty classroom at Hogwarts," Fred said, obvious lust still in his eyes. "You deserve so much more than that."

"Are you sure?" Hermione looked at him a bit quizzically.

"No," Fred groaned. He took a deep breath and another step away before speaking again. "Yes, you are too important to treat like some conquest."

"Fred Weasley, you are surprising, you know that?" Hermione laughed quietly as she readjusted her clothes. "A girl could get used to being treated like this."

"I certainly hope so," Fred smirked. "Now, m'lady, let's get you safely up to your tower, shall we?"

 

The next days swirled past quickly. Hermione noticed how Draco would stare at her when he thought no one was looking, it made her worry more and more about how he was handling his task. It was curious to her why she was so bothered by his well being. Yes, she understood why he was doing what he was doing, but she didn't understand why she was so invested. They were civil in the future, but not friends. Finally she chalked it up to Draco being one more person she wished she could save, though she had no idea how to do it. 

She also spent a good deal of time listening to Harry bounce around from obsessing over Draco to informing her and Ron about Tom Riddle's past. Now that she had shown an interest in Draco's guilt, Harry seemed more obsessed than ever. 

She watched as Ginny and Dean got closer and closer, full on snogging sessions in the halls and whispered conversations at meal times. She went to a Slug Club supper, noticing how McLaggen was actively avoiding her, for which she was quite grateful. The biggest thing Hermione noticed was how beautifully boring things had become. Of course the entire school had heard about what had happened in Hogsmeade, but talk had slowly moved back to the upcoming Quidditch match. 

Fred had started writing her more frequently, nearly everyday. Hermione would look automatically for his owl every evening at dinner and would always smile dreamily through the meal.

Another big thing that was different this time around was Ron. The last time they had been at each other's throats, jealousy and insecurity plaguing their relationship. Now, however, it seemed as though his crush had dissipated naturally. He even cornered her one evening in the common room as she stayed behind everyone to finish a letter to Fred.

"Mione, could I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked, already turning a little pink.

"Of course, what's up? Need help with that defense essay?" Hermione asked as she tucked her unfinished letter away neatly.

"No, well I mean yeah, but this is about something else," Ron said, looking across the room to the fireplace.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione was concerned at his obvious discomfort.  
"This may sound mental, but you are one of my best mates, you know?" Ron started.

"Yes," Hermione encouraged him to continue.  
"Well, for a while there I thought maybe we would be something more, like together. You're just so pretty and nice and smart," Ron told her, rather thickly. "Then you went to the ball with Krum and I thought I'd missed my chance, but then you two broke up and I thought maybe we could give it a go. I guess it's stupid, but I always thought that we would end up together eventually. It's different now, you're with Fred, which I still think is completely barmy, but it also kinda makes sense too. You look happy, Mione."

"Well, I am. Fred makes me very happy. I know what you mean though, I always figured that when we both grew up a bit that we'd get together," Hermione told him honestly. "I think you know as well as I do that would probably blow up though."

"That's kind of what I've been thinking lately. For a while I was angry with you, with Fred, even Harry for defending the two of you. But then I started thinking about it, I don't think I ever actually loved you, not like that anyway. You've always made me feel important, like I'm worth being loved, that I'm not just another random Weasley, but you've made me feel that as my friend, my best friend, besides Harry. I think I fancy someone else, and I don't think I would be able to do that if I actually was in love with you, you know."

"Ronald Weasley I think that may be the single most mature thing you've ever said," Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah well, I reckon I was bound to slip up once or twice," Ron laughed with her.

"So, might I ask who this girl is?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

"Don't laugh, okay? But, Lavender, we've actually been spending a good deal of time together lately. She really isn't that bad when shes alone," Ron said turning a very dark shade of red now.

"I've actually come to learn that myself, recently. She's very kind, and much smarter than anyone gives her credit for. I've even come to think of her as a friend. You should ask her out," Hermione smiled.

"Maybe, look how long it's taken me to talk to you about all this," Ron laughed again.

"So, you're really okay with Fred and me?" Hermione finally asked the question she'd been worried about for a while.

"Well I mean, yeah. He's a good guy, really. Even if he is a prat. He'll be good to you, and I can see the way he makes you smile. You, more than just about anyone I know, deserves to be happy. Just know that if he ever does anything to hurt you, I'll punch him right in the face and enjoy doing it." Ron said as he stood up. 

Hermione stood as well and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek.

"I'm so happy we had this talk," Hermione smiled as they walked together to the dorm stairs.

"Me too, Mione. Night."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Hermione was in the common room one afternoon, working on some upcoming essays when Ginny burst in red faced and started screaming at Ron. She remembered this fight and had no interest in inserting herself any more than she had the first time. This time, however, she felt bad for Ron as opposed to vindicated like the first time. Ginny was angry that Ron had something to say about her snogging Dean and told him he was only jealous because of his lack of experience.

After the very loud and embarrassing shouting match between the siblings, Ron was in a near constant foul mood. He would snap at everyone over the smallest of things and it was affecting everything from his classes to Quidditch. A small part of Hermione was almost relieved that he was in the same bad mood as before, she had firmly believed that his temper had been entirely her fault. Now she realized it was just Ron being, well, Ron.

The morning of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch game went just the same way as Hermione remembered. Ron was grumbling, talking about quitting the team, even going so far as to suggest Dean, though he still glared at him every time he came within eyesight. Harry pretended to slip Ron the Felix Felicis potion, which Luna pointed out, giving Ron the courage he needed. Hermione dutifully scolded Harry for cheating.

The match was as she remembered as well. Draco was again suspiciously missing, though Hermione knew exactly where he was. Zacharias Smith gave the same awful commentary on the match, which again made Hermione want to hex him thoroughly. Ron played exceptionally well, under his perceived potion induced good fortune, catching the ever watchful eye of Lavender often. Gryffindor once again won the match, due largely to Ron, putting him in an excellent mood for the first time in a long time.

Hermione laughed with Harry afterwards as Ron strutted around the common room, feeling quite pleased with himself and talking over the finer points of the match to anyone who would listen. Hermione saw it coming before anyone else when Lavender squared her shoulders coming to a decision. Hermione smiled as her new friend walked up to Ron purposefully and kissed him square on the mouth, breaking only long enough to offer congratulations. The new couple spent the rest of the evening practically glued to each other's faces. Hermione smiled to herself as the pair quietly made their way from the common room to gain a bit more privacy.

A few days later Harry and Hermione were in the library, finishing an essay for Transfiguration when Harry brought up Ron. He knew that Hermione seemed okay with their friend's new relationship, but he needed to make sure. Hermione quickly put his mind at ease telling him that while she could do without watching the couple devour each other's faces on a regular basis, she only hoped they would spend some time getting to know more about each other than the others preferred flavor of toothpaste. 

The conversation moved to Harry's new desirability among the witches in school, Hermione warning him of the conversation she'd overheard in the girls loo about love potions. Hermione urged him to never eat anything he didn't know where it came from, explaining that Romilda Vane was especially set on getting Harry to take her to Slughorn's Christmas party. 

Harry had been unable to get out of this particular Slug Club event as Professor Slughorn had made sure to schedule it when Harry would be available. Hermione told Harry that he should quickly ask someone to be his date, someone with only pure intentions. Hermione suggested Luna Lovegood as a good choice, she was a bit odd but she would really enjoy the party and not expect anything from Harry. 

Hermione had invited Fred to the party, of course, and he quickly accepted, even if it did mean missing more work at one of the busiest times of the year. He never mentioned the inconvenience to Hermione, though she knew it would be. She decided to get George a very nice gift for Christmas to make up for it.

 

Harry and Hermione were each having an exceptionally good time at the party with their respective dates, choosing to spend the better part of the evening together as a group. Fred, ever the gentleman made it a point to dance with Luna as well as Hermione and it all but melted Hermione heart at the look of pure joy on Luna's face when he asked her. 

Sometime into the party, while Fred and Hermione had made their way to a more secluded area of the room to be alone, a loud commotion was heard at the entrance. Filch had come in dragging Draco with him, announcing to the room that he'd caught the Slytherin loitering outside the party but couldn't produce an invitation. Draco's face was quite red with embarrassment at being called out in front of everyone and was muttering darkly under his breath. Hermione couldn't help the sympathetic look in her eyes as Draco's eyes landed on hers. Draco's body went completely rigid as he looked down to see Hermione's hand securely in Fred's. 

"It seems the party is breaking up," Ginny said as she and Dean joined Hermione, Fred and Luna. 

"Has anyone seen Harry? He was just here," Luna asked looking around the room. 

"I'm not sure, probably up to no good," Fred said with a smirk. "Luna can we walk you to your common room?"

"That would be just lovely, thank you Fred." Luna smiled serenely at them. 

Once Luna had been delivered safely Fred and Hermione walked slowly back to Gryffindor tower. They were in no hurry and took a winding path at a slow pace. 

"I don't think I'll be able to see you tomorrow, but I would like to come round for supper one night, or have you round ours, if that's alright," Fred said as they turned down a corridor Hermione didn't recognize. 

"I hope more than one night if you can spare it. I want to squeeze in as much time with you as possible."

"Good, I was hoping the same. I know Mum wants you lot for Christmas day and I wanted to show you some new things we've been working on at the shop."

"Sirius mentioned something about your Mum's, I can't wait. We are also planning on spending some time with my parents as well. I'd like for you to meet them, if you want to of course."

"Meeting the parents, that's a pretty big step isn't it?" Fred asked stepping away slightly and frowning.

"Oh, well if you think it's too fast, I didn't really mean for it to be a big thing. I just-" 

"You get this small little crease in your forehead when you get flustered, did you know that?" Fred asked interrupting her rambling. 

"You're teasing me?" 

"A bit, yeah."

"Fred Weasl-"

Fred interrupted her once again, though he used a kiss this time.

 

The next day everyone woke up early to prepare for the train ride back to King's Cross. The ride back to London was relatively calm for Hermione. She spent her time doing her prefect rounds, spending time with friends in various compartments and listening to Harry talk about the unbreakable vow he'd heard Severus mention the night before.

Hermione could feel the excitement bubble up in her when the train finally began to slow down and all the students started to collect their belongings. Harry was whispering furiously to Hermione as he helped her take her trunk down when two identical sets of hands took the trunk from him. Hermione laughed loudly as Fred let George carry her trunk while he instead picked Hermione up bridal style and the group exited the train, even gaining a small chuckle from Harry.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you today!" She shouted over the noise of the platform.

"Misdirection, my dear." Fred winked cheekily at her as he walked through the platform, still carrying her effortlessly, and met the disapproving, though slightly amused faces of Sirius and Molly.

"Oi! Weasley! She can walk you know," Sirius called gruffly at the same time Molly shouted for Fred to put Hermione down. The look of shock on both faces at saying essentially the same thing at the same time was enough to cause Fred to nearly drop Hermione he was laughing so hard.

Once the crowds had thinned considerably, and Molly was finished scolding Fred, Ron, and Ginny on their inappropriate displays of public affection, they began to apparate away.

 

Hermione finished unpacking her things and headed down to the kitchen for a bite to eat when she heard voices in the library. She took a moment to listen to who was talking and heard Harry telling Sirius and Remus about Draco. Not wanting to interrupt or eavesdrop she continued on her way to the kitchen where Kreature was preparing supper. The old house elf, who seemed to still be in good spirits made her some tea and a sandwich, though told her she'd best not spoil her supper. She asked him how her parents were doing, gaining a reproachful look though he did say they were doing well, and that for filthy muggles, the Grangers at least understood the house elf's place and allowed him to serve them. Hermione was pleasantly surprised Kreature served them at all and smiled knowing Sirius must have explained everything to both her parents and the elf, this certainly was a much different Kreature than she had known before.

Remus came into the kitchen a short while later, looking much worse for the wear, and sat down across from her, accepting the tea Kreature placed in front of him.

"What's happened to your face?" Hermione asked, indicating the large purple bruise on his cheekbone.

"Just another gift from that foul beast Greyback," Remus sighed, looking older and more tired than he had in months. "Dumbledore has me infiltrating his pack, attempting to gain some favor with the less fanatical members."

"Right, well are you making any headway?" Hermione asked, patting the hand he had laid on the table.

"Some days it seems so, then Greyback starts in on making promises that he obviously has no intentions to keep. It's quite infuriating to talk to these people who could really do great things, but choose to take the easy route. Though, you'll be happy to know that Dora has been coming round to heal the biggest injuries."

"And you're letting her?" Hermione questioned, a soft smile on her face. "That's good, you are making her very happy, just so you know. She loves you, or will thoroughly when you let her. She doesn't care what you are, just who you are."

"So she keeps telling me, rather loudly," Remus sighed. "I wish she would just understand what she's giving up, wanting to be with me."

"She understands, and doesn't think of it as giving up anything. If you think about it, she's already marked. She's a metamorphmagus, so she already knows what it's like to be different, ostracized even, though not to the same extent as you. She's also an Auror and Order member. Shes strong. I will tell you anything you'd like to know about your future with her, if you want to know." Hermione told him.

"Thank you, though for the time being, I think it best I focus on the mission I'm on. Distractions, however pleasant, will only result it tragedy I'm afraid." 

"Probably," Hermione allowed. "But the offer stands regardless."

 

The time leading up to Christmas found Hermione spending her time split between visiting with her parents, spending evenings reading or talking with Sirius and Harry, and going to Fred's shop to have lunch with him and George. Ginny had even convinced Molly to let her and Ron come over to stay one night and the girls spent the evening giggling over boys and being all around girly.

Christmas day came in with a large snowstorm that made Hermione think of her childhood. Sirius had surprised her by bringing her parents to Grimmauld for the morning. After spending the morning opening presents and tucking into a large breakfast, courtesy of Kreature, Hermione and Harry convinced the adults to go outside and play in the snow. Grimmauld, still being to headquarters for the order, was under the fidelius charm, which made it possible to go out in the backyard without worry of detection.

Hermione, her father and Harry were just putting the finishing touches on their snowman when a snowball came flying out of nowhere and hit Hermione in the middle of her back. Suspecting Sirius, Hermione quickly reached for some snow to retaliate, upon turning around she saw a pair of identical laughing redheads standing just past the porch. Hermione grasped her wand from inside her pocket and muttered a quick spell, causing an avalanche of snow from the roof to promptly fall on their heads. This in turn started an epic snowball battle between everyone, even Hermione's mother joined in.

"So you're the one My is so smitten with?" Mr. Granger asked once everyone had come inside to warm up.

"Not guilty, sir," George said looking around quickly. Seeing Fred walk into the room he pointed. "That's the prat you want."

"Thanks, Georgie," Fred muttered before graciously accepting the 'father speech' from Mr. Granger.

 

Kreature aparated the Grangers back to their safe house that afternoon, while the rest of the house prepared to go to the Burrow for Christmas supper. Hermione, Sirius and Harry arrived to see the Burrow was positively bursting at the number of people inside. She lost sight of Harry and Sirius rather quickly as she made her way saying hello to everyone. Molly squeezed her tightly as she went to the kitchen offering help with the meal. Molly seemed to be particularly emotional, Hermione put it to having her entire family, save Percy, home for the holiday. Arthur, too seemed rather bit more affectionate with her as well, though she saw Sirius refilling his cup more than once.

Fred watched as Charlie and Bill stood in one corner talking animatedly. Hermione had to duck out of the way as she passed to avoid Charlie's large arm as he gestured wildly. Bill pulled her between to two of them rubbing the top of her head the way he had always done with Ginny. It made Fred smile as he watched Hermione move from one member of his family to the next, he couldn't stop from seeing how well she seemed to just blend in with his family. He touched the box he had safely in his pocket, her Christmas gift, and knew he had made the right decision.

Hermione sat between Fred and Sirius as dinner was served, with Harry and Ginny in front of her. Remus and Tonks were deep in whispered conversation next to Sirius while Ron and Lavender were mirroring the actions next to Harry. George was laughing loudly at something Charlie was saying while Bill and Arthur were having what seemed a very serious conversation at the head of the table. Molly just sat watching each member of her family, blood or choice, and couldn't help the sad thoughts of Percy missing.

Halfway through the meal there was a loud knock at the door, which revealed the Minister of Magic and a very uncomfortable looking Percy. Hermione looked around the table as everything went eerily quiet. Scrimgeour made his remarks about Percy wanting to stop in and see his family, suggesting Harry give him a tour of the garden. Hermione found herself rising as well and Sirius, Remus, and Arthur, she had the unexplainable need to protect her brother from the lion looking man. It was Fred's hand on the small of her back, as well the the meaningful look from Harry that had her sitting back down without making a scene.

Percy stood quite stiffly as Molly made her way to hug him, gushing over the fact that he'd come home finally. When she had realized that Percy didn't want her to touch him she questioned him, asking what was wrong. It was Fred who answered, squeezing Hermione's hand tightly, too tightly, to the point of painful. The next thing Hermione knew, Ginny had flung a spoonful of mashed parsnips that landed squarely in Percy's face. Knowing the true extent of Ginny's very colorful hex arsenal, Hermione knew that Percy had gotten off easily.

The evening had unofficially ended, everyone who wasn't family or Harry, Hermione and Sirius left rather quickly. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went upstairs shortly after Percy left. Ginny, too, went to her room early. Ron sat mumbling to Harry, who decided to stay the night with his hurting friend. Sirius and Hermione made their quiet goodbyes before flooing home.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there's a bit of swearing in this chapter... (I've had complaints before so I just want to give a warning) All I can really say is its Charlie and well just kinda seems he has a 'dragon tamer's mouth'.

Chapter 25

Fred was pacing up and down the length of his living room floor, still seething. How could that prat Percy do this? Not only had he once again used whatever means possible to advance his pathetic career, but he'd made his mum cry in the process. Again. If that weren't bad enough, which it surely was, Percy had completely ruined Fred's plans for Hermione's christmas gift. 

It had been hard enough to convince his mum he wasn't joking and to give it to him, then he'd planned everything out; a nice walk through the snow-covered orchard at the Burrow, complete with Hermione's favorite hot cocoa. He even had a speech all worked out and practiced up, he'd gotten more than enough teasing from George on that one. Then bloody Percy walked in, making everything so awkward that everyone just left.

"Fred, dear sweet brother of mine, if you don't get your arse in bed, or go see Granger, I'm going to go wake up Ginny and have her hex you," George muttered from the doorway of his bedroom. It was late, half past eleven or so, and George looked as though he'd been tossing around in his bed for hours.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Fred asked, pausing midstep.

"Bloody hell, man, I haven't been able to go to sleep at all. The muttering and stomping about is bad enough, but you've been shooting off angry sparks every few minutes," George grumbled on his way to the kitchen. Fred looked around and sure enough there were fresh scorch marks scattered along the furniture. He walked over to the smoking couch to put it out, wondering when he'd taken his wand out in the first place.

"Sorry, it's just…" Fred began.

"Percy, I know." George finished for him.

"Prat," they said together.

"You don't think it's too late to go see her?" Fred asked, looking at his brother nervously.

"I think you have a very small bit of Christmas left. That gift isn't really a boxing day gift, I'd do it now," George said, his facial features had softened at the look of his brothers anxiety.

"Right, okay. Thank you," Fred said before walking to the fireplace.

 

Hermione was lying in her bed thinking about what had happened earlier in the evening. She had her necklace in her hand, watching the way the stone swirled, almost alive, it made her think of Fred. She was thinking if how upset he'd gotten at seeing Percy. It was almost a physical pain, knowing how much Percy had wanted to come home at this point, he was actually working out a way to talk to his family when Scrimgeour ordered him to take him to the Burrow. It was the reaction from his siblings that had stopped him from coming back sooner, knowing that they actually hated him was enough to keep Percy away.

Hermione mulled over all of this, making herself rather angry in the process. What good was knowing all of this? What good did it do to know how hurt and betrayed Fred felt by his brother, how humiliated and ashamed Percy felt. There was nothing she could do, there was no way for her to make this right. Sure, she had changed a lot since she had been back, big things, important things, and this was certainly something that would work itself out on its own, but Hermione couldn't help the uselessness she felt in that moment. Someone she loved was hurting, many of the people she loved, in fact, and all she could do was sulk in her bedroom over it.

A soft knock at her door brought Hermione from her thoughts. She quickly put her necklace in the box on her nightstand and walked to the door, expecting Sirius.

"Fred? Is everything alright? What happened?" Hermione asked, searching her memory for anything that she'd forgotten about.

"Everything's fine, can I come in?" Fred assured her, signature smirk in place.

"Of course," Hermione smiled. "So what's up?"

"Well, it occurred to me that you left before I could give you your Christmas present," Fred told her, sitting in one of the chairs next to the fire.

"Oh, well, you could have waited for tomorrow," Hermione said, mirroring his actions.

"Yes, but then it wouldn't be Christmas any more now would it? See, I've made it just in time," Fred told her gesturing to the clock on the wall.

"Alright then, let's have it," Hermione smiled, holding out her hand.

"Well, you see there's a bit of history that goes along with this gift," Fred started.

"A history lesson, definitely a good gift then," Hermione smiled, tucking her feet under her.

"Quiet you," Fred smirked. "Now, you know that pureblood families have a lot of mental traditions, but we have some good ones as well. The Weasley's have one that I've always found rather sappy and silly, until now. The Weasley's have a rather long line of men, not sure why, but girls are hard to come by. The Prewett's as well, now that I think of it, Mum was the first girl in quite a few generations. Ginny is the first on dad's side in just as long, if not longer.

Anyway, centuries ago, one of the Weasley men found a very rare stone, not the first or the last, but uncommon nevertheless. This stone had magical properties, kinda like the Philosopher's Stone. This stone didn't give immortality or turn things to gold, but granted wishes… to an extent. It was called the Volo Lapis, or wishing stone, original I know, but true all the same. Now, there was a catch to making it work, it had to be given to the wisher by their true love, their soulmate. Now, I don't know how much stock I put in soul mates, I mean maybe they exist, but I'm not sure they are as paramount as some make them out to be. I do, however, believe in true love. It's really unavoidable when you have parents like mine. I always knew that one day I wanted to find a witch and have a family as happy as Mum and Dad. To find my true love.

Now, I've gotten off topic a bit, the tradition is a simple one, dad's ancestor made a necklace from the stone he found and gave it to the girl he fancied, the one he was planning to marry. They did, marry, that is, and lived a long happy life together. They had a son, and when he found the witch he wished to marry, his mum gave him the necklace to give to his intended. Thus the tradition was born, the stone passed from mother to son for many generations.  
Now, please don't get scared off, I'm not asking you to run off and marry me. In fact I'm not asking you to marry me at all, not just yet anyway, but I was hoping you'd wear this," Fred pulled the box from his pocket and handed it to Hermione. She opened it carefully and took out the very same necklace she had been staring at only minutes ago.

When she didn't answer immediately, Fred began to get nervous. When he saw the tears in her eyes Fred expected the worst, she wasn't as serious as Fred was, she didn't plan on spending her life with him, like he'd hoped. He tried desperately to figure out what was going on in her head, though he had already learned that with Hermione, trying to figure out what she was thinking was rather fruitless. She just thought so many things.

After several moments too many, Hermione closed the space between them, kneeling on the ground in front of his chair. "Fred, I love you, so much more than you would ever be able to know. I would love nothing more than to put that necklace on, and one day become your wife.”

"Why do I feel a but coming?" Fred asked nervously.

"Because you're incredibly bright," Hermione joked, though neither laughed. "I will put this on, under one condition. I need for you to listen to what I have to say, I need you to really listen. When I've finished, I will accept this amazing gift from you if you ask me again. It isn't fair otherwise."

"Alright," Fred answered, his face was a mixture of worry, confusion and interest.

"Okay, well I'd like to start out by saying I never meant any of this to happen," Hermione once again took a deep breath and then told him everything. She told him that he had already given her the necklace, a different time under very different circumstances, it was the necklace that had brought her back. She told him that she was from the future, a future that had seen the end of the war. She told him that this future of hers was bleak, though they had won, it had come at an unimaginable cost. She told him that George would lose his ear, that Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Remus, Tonks, Colin, Lavender would all die. She told him that Sirius was meant to be dead already.

Hermione tried to focus on the war more than the time leading up to the war. Tried to explain that she was working on changing things for the better. She needed him to understand that while she was so incredibly happy with Fred, she had never set out to be in a relationship with him, not a romantic one anyway. She just wanted to know him.

"So, we weren't together in this other timeline?" Fred asked once Hermione had stopped talking.

"No," Hermione answered.

"But I still gave you the necklace?" Fred pressed.

"Yes, I was leaving, no one knew for how long, but it was important for the war. You slipped it in my bag before I left, I didn't find it until much later," Hermione told him.

"Right, Georgie made it out alright? 'Cept for his ear?" Fred needed to know.

"He did, he and I actually became very close, after…" Hermione didn't even try to stop the tears from falling.

"After I died, I'm guessing? That's it, isn't it? I die," Fred asked stiffly.

"It won't happen again, I promise you that," Hermione responded vehemently.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Fred smiled sadly. "Did I at least die fighting?"

"You did, a hero's death if ever there was one. You even died laughing."

"Good, I always hoped that if I did die, it would be worth it," Fred said. He looked down at the necklace still in his hand and then at Hermione. This was the last thing he'd expected when he came over, she had told him a lot. He needed to think about everything, needed to get a handle on this new information. "It's late, I think I should go. I need to process all of this."

"Of course," Hermione told him, not missing how he tucked the necklace back into the box then back into his pocket. "Take all the time you need."

"Right," he said standing up. "Thank you, for telling me."

Before she had a chance to answer, he walked quickly from the room. Hermione went to the door and heard him walk down the stairs in the quiet house and floo away. She stood there for nearly a full minute before the sobbing started. She started walking, not even thinking about where she was going, when she realized she was at Sirius' bedroom door. Without even a knock, she walked in, he woke to the sound of her hysterical crying. Sirius quickly checked her over for any visible injury before enveloping her in a tight hug. He carefully brought her down so she was lying next to him and he held her as she cried herself to sleep.

 

Fred didn't go back to the flat, instead he went straight to the Burrow. The old crooked house was completely still as he quietly made his way to the orchard out back. He barely felt the cold as he walked through the trees to the old tree house he had spent so many days and nights in as a child. It was a haven of sorts, a place where he and George would hide when they'd pulled a prank, or where they would spy on their older brothers. Pulling out an old blanket that had been left years ago, he sat down and looked out over the lake.

The first rays of sunrise began filtering through the trees when Fred realized he'd been sitting there for a few hours. He'd been going over and over everything Hermione had told him, looking steadily at the wishing stone. He had made peace with the fact that he would most likely die in a few years, honestly once the prospects of this war had become glaringly obvious he'd always known there was a good chance it could happen.

“I thought I saw someone up here, what are you doing?” Charlie said from the ground just below Fred.

“What are you doing out here this early? And what the hell are you wearing?” Fred said with a smile as he pointed his wand at the old rope ladder sending it down to Charlie.

“Just my running stuff. This may surprise you, but I work with dragons. Need to be able to outrun the bastards. A wand can only do so much.” Charlie said rolling his eyes, he shivered in the cold air and conjured a couple of glass jars and bluebell flames to put in them.

“Thanks,” Fred said taking one of the jars. “Hermione is really good at making those.”

“Who do you think taught me how to get it bloody right? So how did you fuck up?”

“Who says I did anything?” Fred asked indignantly.

“You're sitting up here freezing your bollocks off at dawn. That says you and Mione had a fight. She’s a bit high strung, maybe, but she’s pretty damn great from what I see. So what happened pull a prank and she not think it's as funny as you did?”

“She isn't high strung, she’s just… okay yeah maybe a bit high strung, but with Ronnie and Potter running about nearly getting themselves killed or worse every chance they get, she has a right to be.”

“You've really fallen hard for her haven't you? Well hell, I didn't believe it when Georgie said you were nice and housebroken now. Huh, good for you. So how did you fuck it up then?”

“Bloody h- I didn’t fuck anything up. If you must know, I tried to give her this,” Fred said holding up the necklace.

“Merlin, she turned you down?”

“Not quite, no. She said she needed to tell me something important first then she would take it if I asked her again.”

“You still have the necklace, it must have been really bad then,” Charlie said, not pushing for any further information.

“I don’t know, I wouldn't say it's bad really, and certainly nothing that was in her control. She didn't tell me about it but I guess I understand that too. I probably wouldn't have told her either, not until I was really sure that we were going to work out. And she did tell me before making a real commitment , she wouldn't take the necklace until she told me the truth. What do you think?”

“I think you lost the need for me to be in this conversation a while ago, sounds like you've already made your decision. I don't know what’s going on, don't need to, i do know that you have a good head on your shoulders and a better gut. Just trust it.”

“Thanks Charlie, you always were my favorite brother,” Fred joked feeling lighter already. 

“Dragonshite, go talk to your girl.” Charlie smiled as he clapped Fred on the shoulder and helped him up.

 

With his mind firmly made up, Fred aparated back to Grimmauld, it was still early but he hoped Hermione would be awake as he knocked on the front door.

"Fred," Sirius said rather coolly as he opened the door.

"Hey, Sirius, is she up?" Fred asked nervously running his hand over the back of his neck.

"Not yet, she was up most of the night, crying, because of you," Sirius told him gesturing him in the house.

"I am sorry about that," Fred admitted. "Mind if I wait around for her?"

"If it were up to me-" Sirius started, anger and annoyance in every word.

"But it isn't, now is it?" Hermione's gruff voice came from the stairs behind them. One look at her and Fred regretted immensely leaving her the night before. Her eyes were swollen and red, her hair an incredibly large nest pulled high on her head. Her whole demeanor was one of defeat and it broke Fred's heart. "Pad, will you give us a few minutes?"

"Right, I'll just be in the kitchen," Sirius looked straight at Fred, then turned and walked down the hall, kissing Hermione gently on the head as he passed.

"Well, you're back rather sooner than I was expecting," Hermione smiled sadly, walking towards the sitting room.

"Honestly, it wasn't that hard of a decision once I got my head wrapped around it," Fred told her as he followed her in, sitting across from where she'd perched stiffly on the couch.

"Fred, I don't blame you. I lied to you, I kept something huge from you, I-" Hermione started, trying to make it as easy on him as possible.

"Blimey, woman, do you ever stop long enough to let someone else talk?" Fred laughed. 

Hermione looked up at him with large surprised eyes, she opened her mouth to say something then shut it again promptly. 

"Right, as I was saying, I love you Hermione. Merlin help me, I can't get you out of my head. Sure, you kept something to me, but I understand why, it's not exactly something you can go about broadcasting. The important thing is you told me when it mattered. So, I'm going to try this again." Fred reached in his pocket and pulled out the same small box, putting it in Hermione's hand. He looked into her eyes and with a smile he opened the box. 

Hermione felt a warmth in her pocket and took out the first necklace, it was glowing and radiating a pleasant heat. Fred and Hermione watched in wonder as the two necklaces rose into the air between them and slowly gravitated to one another before magically binding into one. Fred smiled as he stood quickly and sat down next to Hermione, taking the necklace from the air and securing it around Hermione's neck.

"Exactly where it's meant to be," Fred said quietly as he captured her lips with his.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"And you're sure she wants me there?" Hermione asked for the tenth time.

"Love, of course she does. When have you ever been unwelcome at the Burrow?" Fred asked as he stretched out on the sofa in her sitting room. 

"Well, there was that whole Viktor nonsense. She believed everything the Prophet wrote about me," she countered indignantly.

"Right, that was a bit sticky," he conceded standing up and putting his hands on her shoulders. "I promise she wants you there, she wouldn't give up the stone if she weren't pleased."

"I suppose you're right, you did tell her it was me you were giving it to right?"

"Hermione, I solemnly swear it. She's over the moon. For sure she was a bit gobsmacked at first, but that was more about how serious we are already. Once she knew I was serious she was all for it. ‘Well if anyone will be able to get through to you it will be Hermione’,” Fred said, mimicking his mum for the last bit. 

“Alright then, let’s go,” Hermione said with a sigh and threw in some floo powder.

The Burrow was strangely quiet when they arrived, a feat Hermione was sure she'd never witnessed before. 

"Everyone's outside, Mum's made a feast for sure,” George said walking in from the kitchen. “She’s already started worrying about the kids heading back to the castle in the morning.”

“Right, we’d better get out there then, give her a good distraction,” Fred said, squeezing Hermione’s hand gently.

“Good idea,” George nodded, but then turned to Hermione. “Could I have a word first though?”

“About what?” Fred asked. 

“None of your business, nosey,” George said rolling his eyes.

“It’s fine, I’ll be right there,” Hermione said.

"You have taken my twin from me," George said in a serious tone, once the back door closed behind Fred.

"What? George, I haven't taken him away from you," Hermione defended, feeling a bit nervous, the last thing she’d wanted was to come between the brothers.

"You have actually, and I have to ask, what exactly are your intentions with young Frederick?" George asked, his stern look faltering slightly.

"Oh, George. That isn't funny, you had me worried for a moment," Hermione smiled.

"It's a valid question, go on," George was smiling now, but wasn't giving up on his question.

"Honestly, I love him. I love him so much. My intention is to love him for as long as he'll let me I suppose," Hermione answered.

"Good answer, just what I needed to hear," George said. "He loves you too. Just don't hurt him, he has a tendency to put everything into what he loves. The family, the shop, now you. I know he gave you Mum's necklace, that's a huge deal."

"I know, and trust me, I am just as serious as he is," Hermione reassured him.

"Now, I also know he's been keeping a secret from me," George said.

"He told you he has a secret?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Of course not, but I've known him literally since before I was born, I know when he isn't telling me something. I know that Sirius has your parents hidden away somewhere, and I know it's because of what's looming ahead of us. I just want to be sure that whatever Fred's hiding, it won't get him hurt," George told her, looking more troubled than Hermione had seen him since she came back to the past.

"George, I can guarantee you that Fred's, and everyone else's, safety is my highest concern. That's really all I can say on the matter," she said with a finality that left no room for further discussion.

"Alright, I'll let it go, for now," George allowed.

“Was there anything else or can I go get shouted at by your mum?” Hermione joked.

“Why would she shout at you?” 

“I don’t know if she is well and truly happy that Fred and I are together.”

“Well that’s just barmy, she loves you.”

“Sure, but I’ve always had the feeling she was planning on Ron and I getting together.”

“Yeah, probably. But we all thought that didn’t we. You chose to be with Fred though, and he chose to be with you. All any of us want is for you both to be happy. Come on now, little sister, let’s go show you how unfounded those fears are, yeah?”

Hermione nodded and together they walked out to the back garden where warming charms had been set up and the whole family were eating and talking and laughing. As they made there way to the table everyone quieted down and Hermione began to fidget with her hands not making eye contact with anyone. 

“Here you go, love, I have a seat for you right next to me,” Fred called out, then kissed her on the cheek as she sat down. 

“Hermione,” Molly said quietly from a few chairs down from them, “I knew that necklace would look just lovely with your eyes. I’ve been warned off making any plans, but I do so hope you will consider having the wedding here at the Burrow.”

Fred cleared his throat loudly as Arthur put a hand on Molly’s arm. 

“If and when you two decide to get married that is,” Molly amended with a sigh.

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, I think that when Fred and I decide it time to get married it would be lovely to have it here,” Hermione told her and smiled as Fred took her hand and kissed it. 

 

The next weeks went by in a blur for Hermione. A bulletin had been posted upon their arrival back at Hogwarts concerning the upcoming Apparition lessons and everyone who was old enough, signed up at once. Harry had another lesson with Dumbledore, where he was finally tasked with getting the unaltered memory from Professor Slughorn.

Hermione sat through the lesson on antidotes in Potions, doing just what she had done the first time, though not nearly as frantically. She was rather sad to see that Draco wasn't even trying in his classes anymore, instead simply going through the motions. He was looking paler and more sickly than ever, though she still caught him looking at her from time to time, a haunted look about him. She decided to make it a point to talk to Severus about him, ask him to attempt to comfort him somehow.

Hermione continued her private lessons with Severus, though they spent far more time talking than practicing Occlumency. They talked about many things; past, present and future. Severus was, as always, very guarded with her, though he opened up to her a little more all the time. It seemed she was bringing out an entirely different person in him.

"Does he… succeed?" Severus asked carefully during one of their meetings, she had told him she knew what Draco was up to.

"He does not," Hermione answered sadly. "He comes close, but in the end he's just not a murderer. Though, Dumbledore will die this year."

"I assume it is I who succeeds in this unfortunate endeavor?" Severus asked, his normal Slytherin mask slipping slightly.

"I'm afraid so," Hermione told him quietly. "I know why though, the cursed hand, and what killing him will do for your credibility with Voldemort."

"Yes, well, we all must do things we wish we didn't," Severus allowed.

"You will be quite hated for a while, I know that can't be easy. I wish there were another way," Hermione said.

"Alas, this is one thing you cannot change. Albus is dying, he wants his death to benefit the cause."

"It does, and it doesn't. Watching Dumbledore die, at your hand no less, puts Harry firmly on the path he needs to be on to defeat Voldemort. Though he died before giving Harry all the pieces he needs, all the information he needs. Perhaps that's why I'm so frustrated with Dumbledore, he has told Harry what he needs to do, but not how to do it."

"I've always thought he puts too much faith in Potter," Severus said.

"Well now, that isn't fair, Harry does defeat Voldemort in the end. It's just, we spent a bloody year in that tent; running, starving, fighting among ourselves, not knowing exactly what to do for far too long. If we had just known what we were doing so many lives could have been spared."

 

Hermione looked around the great hall early the morning of the first apparition lesson, the majority of 6th and 7th year students looked a bit green, though a healthy amount of excitement was felt throughout. Being quite adept at apparition by now, Hermione simply ate her breakfast quietly and read through her latest letter from Fred.

Ron seemed to be particularly anxious about the lesson, though Lavender was doing a rather good job of distracting him. Harry just seemed to be lost in thought, Hermione figured it had something to do with Draco. That was all Harry seemed to want to talk about at the moment, seeing as he had failed miserably with Slughorn. As Ron's face was usually attached to Lavender’s most of the time, it was Hermione who got the brunt of Harry's rantings.

Once the students were allowed to reenter the Great Hall for the apparition lessons, Hermione made her way in front of one of the hoops on the floor. She made no attempt to apparate when the ministry official told them to begin, watching instead as everyone else tried their hardest to move from one place to the next. She cringed visibly when Susan Bones splinched herself, no matter how many times she'd seen it happen it always made Hermione's stomach turn a bit.

After the lesson, Hermione and Harry walked back to the common room. She listened to Harry ramble on about what Crabbe had said, cementing his resolve to figure out just what Draco was up to. He left her in the common room to get the map from his trunk, which he would make sure to keep on him from then on.

The first of March came and Hermione gave a sigh of relief knowing that Ron would be safe from the tainted chocolates. She should have known better, should have made absolutely sure that Harry had indeed thrown them out. Hermione realized her error when she walked into her dorm to grab a book she'd forgotten to find Lavender crying loudly being unsuccessfully comforted by Parvati.

"Lavender, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, a sinking feeling telling her she already knew the answer.

"That n-n-no good, lying cheater!" Lavender sobbed loudly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked confused.

"He, he completely brushed me off," Lavender said, raising her head from her best friend's shoulder, her face blotchy red and a bit swollen. "He was rambling on about that cow Romilda Vane, how Potter, the traitor, was going to introduce them!"

"That can't be right, are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Of course she's sure, Hermione," Parvati exclaimed. "Are you honestly going to defend him?"

"Lets just take a breath here," Hermione tried hard not to glare at Parvati. "Ron is mad for you, Lav, everyone can see that. There has to be a reasonable explanation. Let me go find him and Harry and see what's going on. If it is true, I promise to hold him down while Ginny teaches you her bat bogey hex."

Hermione heard a loud sniffle from Lavender and took it to mean she agreed and went off to find her idiot best friends. She would be giving Harry a piece of her mind for not listening to her in the first place about those damn chocolates. She huffed her way down to Professor Slughorn's office to find the door slightly ajar, a shuffling noise inside made her enter quietly to find Draco standing in the middle of the empty room looking as if to be in shock.

Forgetting the wand in her hand completely, she walked up to Draco and pushed him hard. In his distraction at what he had done he didn't hear her at all and lost his balance, falling to the floor.

"Draco Malfoy! Of all the idiotic things!" Hermione shouted, finally letting all the anger in her boil over. "Do you ever actually think things through? You are acting like a child! How could you be so thick headed? You are hurting so many people! Thank Merlin, no innocent people have been killed in your utter ignorance!"

"Miss Granger!" Severus called from the doorway. "That is quite enough!"

Hermione took in a ragged breath, her glaring eyes never leaving Draco, who was still sitting on the floor. She took in his ever worsening appearance, his shocked face and bulging eyes that looked dangerously close to spilling tears at any moment. She watched his face suddenly change with the presence of another person, another Death Eater, and his face morphed from shock to absolute anger.

"You stupid mudblood bitch!" Draco shouted before instantly slumping to the floor once more. 

Hermione turned to see Severus had his wand in his hand and a look of deep hurt on his face. She stood for a moment looking from one to the other, mouth hanging open in shock. She knew Severus had stunned Draco, and she had a good idea why.

"Professor, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me," she pleaded immediately, crumpling to the floor herself, tears forming in her eyes. Severus walked quickly to her, taking her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Hermione, you need to be careful, you almost gave everything away. You need to get a hold of yourself. Go to the hospital wing, Weasley and Potter are already there." His words were sharp and his unreadable mask was firmly in place once more, but his tone was soft, reassuring. 

She nodded once before standing on shaking legs. She moved through the castle quickly, stopping by her dorm to collect Lavender, then walking to the hospital wing, explaining what had happened to Ron on the way.

She had never been more grateful for Fred's strong arms as when she walked into the stark cleanliness of Madam Pomfrey's domain. She didn’t even think to ask why he was at the castle, she just melted deep into his embrace, and let him walk her away to have a few private moments. She let him comfort her, though it should be reversed in that moment. She took all the strength he was offering her and soaked it in. It was several minutes before she was able to explain what had happened, and he listened intently, never interrupting her. He let her talk until she got it all out and said only one thing as he held her tightly.

"Everything is going to be alright."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Severus sat quietly staring at the slumped over form of his godson. The boy, though no longer really a boy, that he had promised over and over to protect. He had brought Draco back to his office after the incident in Slughorn's office and was mulling over what had happened with Draco and Hermione, it brought back memories of his own days as a student. The story had parallels; the proud, angry Slytherin and the fiery brilliant Gryffindor.

While Draco had never vocalized romantic interest in Hermione, Severus had seen the glances, heard the harsh words and heated arguments. He could see the anguish slip into Draco's face at the sight of Hermione with the Weasley twin. It was all very much the same. He could hear the pity and caring in Hermione's voice when she asked Severus to look after Draco, to help him any way he could. Severus would give anything to save Draco from the sad pathetic fate he himself had suffered from an unrequited love. He hoped that Draco would be stronger, smarter than he had been. Alas the boy seemed to be destined to follow the same path, to push the girl away, to harden his heart. A friendship would never be enough.

 

“I’m sorry for all that, I’m sure my blubbering about Ron and Draco is the last thing you want to hear about,” Hermione said as she and Fred walked slowly back to the hospital wing.

“The thought of you getting so worked up over the little git is a bit confusing, sure, but I told you I’m here for you. No matter what. Maybe you could explain it to me, why does Draco Malfoy take up so much space in that brilliant mind of yours? Does something happen, you know, in the future?” Fred asked, whispering the last bit.

“Nothing like what you might be thinking,” Hermione said motioning to the ledge of a window next to the infirmary door for them to sit. “After the war, we spend a little time together. For his trial. I just know how much he hates what he’s being forced to do.how scared and hopeless he feels right now. It's just really sad.”

“You really do have an enormous heart,” Fred said putting an arm around her and kissing her temple. 

“I should have gone up to Harry’s dorm and gotten the chocolates. I thought that just warning him to get rid of them would be enough. I should have known Harry would have been too preoccupied to do it himself.”  
"Hermione, love, you need to stop beating yourself up," Fred said quietly. "What's done is done, now it's time to move on."

"You know what I love most about you?" Hermione asked.

"Merlin, woman, there are far too many options to choose from," Fred winked at her.

"It's obviously not your humility," Hermione rolled her eyes, turning to face him fully. "No, it's how you don't dwell, you let things roll right off your back. You are serious when you need to be, but nothing can keep you down for long. It's inspiring."

"Ah yes, one of my better qualities for sure, though I'm quite certain it's my smashing good looks that does it for you," Fred chuckled, dipping down to peck her lips quickly.

A shout from inside the infirmary brought them from their private conversation and they rushed inside. The scene they walked in on was pretty much what they had expected, Molly was sobbing while she crushed poor Harry, thanking him profusely the whole time. Hagrid was in the corner, looking uncomfortable and out of place, trying to take up as little space as possible. George and Arthur were standing on the other side of the room, speaking in low tones, the mirth in Arthur's eyes made it apparent George was saying something inappropriate. Ginny and Lavender were both sitting in chairs on either side of Ron's bed; Ginny with her feet proper up and reading a magazine while Lavender was hunched over Ron holding his hand tightly.

"You know, it's funny that for once he's the center of attention and the git is unconscious for the whole thing," Fred whispered in her ear. Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted playfully at his arm.

"Too many visitors! This is a hospital, not the Great Hall, family only," Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and started shouting immediately.

"You lot heard her, this is a ginger only zone!" George called, getting excited at all shouting.

"Fred, George, out!" Molly said firmly, shaking her head. "Harry, Hermione, could you please keep an eye on those two? Lavender, dear, you can stay here with Ginny, Arthur and I have to go to Professor Dumbledore's office for a bit, I'd rather Ronnie have someone here if he wakes before we get back."

 

Hermione found herself sitting between Neville and Seamus as she watched Harry flying around the Quidditch pitch looking for the snitch. Gryffindor was playing Hufflepuff and it already seemed to be a better match without McLaggen shouting at the rest of the team. Dean Thomas was playing keeper for Ron, who was still in the hospital wing and he seemed to be a much better fit than McLaggen ever could be.

"Nice one Dean!" Seamus shouted as Dean kicked the oncoming Quaffle, saving it from the hoop but accidentally hitting Ginny in the back of the head. Ginny looked murderous as she swooped down to collect the ball.

"That's Ginny Weasley who now has possession of the Quaffle," Luna Lovegood's dreamy voice rang through the cheering crowds. "She really is an exceptional player, and friend for that matter. She shouted at a boy the other day… yes, Professor. Professor McGonagall would like you all to know that Hufflepuff is now in possession of the Quaffle.

Oh my! Did you see that!? That cloud just over the head of that rather large hufflepuff boy looks just like an Occamy! Isn't that exciting? My father just went to Brazil to look for a… yes Professor, it is important."

The disgruntled sounds of Professor McGonagall could just be heard over the laughter coming from the stands at Luna's commentary. Neville and Hermione chatted about random things while the match played on around them, stopping occasionally to look at each other with confused expressions at whatever Luna was going on about.

Gryffindor still lost the match, mostly because Dean, who was a far stronger chaser than keeper, kept looking at Ginny. It seemed he was more concerned with worrying about the bludgers chasing her than the Quaffle going through the hoop, which seemed to infuriate Ginny to no end. Hufflepuff won, but at least Harry hadn't ended up with a cracked skull this time around.

 

When Ron was finally released from the hospital wing, Hermione, Harry and Lavender were all waiting for him at the door. As they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, they passed a small girl in front of where the room of requirement would be. As the group passed the girl dropped the scales she was holding, Hermione sighed knowing it was either Crabbe or Goyle standing guard for Draco. He was still working away on the blasted vanishing cabinet, Hermione realized this would be one of the things she would never be able to change.  
Lavender went to the girl and kindly fixed the scales, only to get a rather uncomfortable look in thanks.

"Well, that was strange," Lavender commented. "Sure she was a Slytherin, but a thank you would have been nice. Anyway, back to what I was saying, Parvati was telling me that she just blew up on him."

"Well, he did seem to be more interested in watching her than the hoops, Ginny is very competitive. I suppose she's blaming him for the loss?" Hermione answered, speaking a little louder than necessary, so Harry could hear better. 

Harry and Ron were walking a bit ahead of the girls, but had closed the gap at hearing they were talking about Ginny and Dean's latest fight. He was attempting to listen in without being caught.

"I believe so, yes. I don't understand it, as much as they fight these days, you'd think they'd just call it quits," Lavender prattled on, oblivious to the conflicted look on Harry's face.

"They do seem to be at odds more than usual," Hermione consented. "Perhaps it will happen sooner rather than later, they are both great, but sometimes things just don't work out."

 

Hermione was in the common room laughing at a letter from Fred and George, she loved how they wrote letters much the same way they spoke, switching back and forth randomly. The handwriting would change even in the middle of a sentence, with several side notes along the margins. She was the only one in the common room at the moment, waiting for Harry to return from his latest meeting with Dumbledore. Harry walked in, not seeing her at all, and immediately took out his battered copy of the potions textbook.

"What's got you pouring over that dratted book so intensely? We don't have potions for two more days, I know you won't be concerned with the essay until at least tomorrow," Hermione teased lightly, ruffling his hair as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Just looking for inspiration," Harry answered absentmindedly, sitting back and leaning into her arm. "I've got to find a way to get that damn memory. The Prince has been helpful so far, maybe he can help me with this."

Hermione held her tongue, not wanting to start a fight at the moment and settled in to read next to Harry. She knew what the book had to offer, nothing good, but she just sat silently as they read.

"Mione, have you ever heard of this spell?" Harry asked, breaking the silence after a while. He held the book to her face, letting her read.

"No," she lied uneasily, hoping she could convince him not to use it. "It seems to be pretty dark, though. Translated from Latin it means 'cut forever', and with a connotation of 'for enemies', it can't be anything good."

"Maybe not," Harry argued stubbornly. "It could be anything."

"Harry, please don't be thick, look at it logically. A handwritten spell, in that awful book. It literally means to cut forever. How can you possibly think it would be a good spell?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe I should try it out? See what it does? I just don't see the Prince putting anything too bad in here. He seems to be a helpful bloke," Harry tried to reason.

"How on Earth do you figure that? This isn't a book he ever meant for anyone else to read… maybe there was a reason it was left behind," Hermione argued back. "Please don't use it on anyone unless you are sure what it is."

"Fine, I won't try it," Harry sighed. "I still don't think it's as bad as you're making it out to be. I'm going to head up to bed, maybe some sleep will clear my head."

"Just don't spend too long watching for Malfoy," Hermione said as Harry squeezed her shoulder before grabbing his bag and going up the stairs.

A few nights later, Hermione was again sitting in the common room, she and Ron had just finished prefect rounds and met up with Harry to get some homework done. Not long after they had settled in to work they were interrupted by an excited squeak.

"Master Harry Potter! Harry Potter! I have the information you was asking for!" Dobby said running to the trio.

"Dobby, that's brilliant, what have you found out?" Harry asked, looking around to make sure the room was empty.

"Young master has been going to the come and go room!" Dobby said, bouncing up and down lightly.

"The come and go room?" Ron asked a bit confused.

"The room of requirement," Hermione explained distractedly.

"Yes, Miss. The place where Dobby puts poor Winky, when she's needing a sleep," Dobby nodded solemnly.

"Do you know what he's doing in there Dobby?" Harry asked excitedly, already pulling out the map.

"No, sir," Dobby answered sadly, preparing himself for self-punishment before Harry gently grabbed his arms.

"That's alright Dobby, you've done a great job, is there anything else you noticed?" Harry asked kindly.

"Oh, yes, Harry Potter, sir. When the young master is being in the come and go room, he is always having others look out. Lots and lots of others. Dobby doesn't think he's ever been seeing the same one twice," Dobby said excitedly, hoping it would please Harry.

"Thank you so much Dobby, you're brilliant," Harry smiled genuinely while patting the little elf's arm awkwardly. Dobby bounced around, grinning widely at the praise.

"Bloody hell, they're using polyjuice potion!" Harry exclaimed brightly.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Don't you see, we know that other people can enter the room when its in use. Like Malfoy did last year with the DA. I have to get in there, I need to figure out what he's doing," Harry urged once again. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were hiding in one of the alcoves Fred had told Hermione was good for private conversations, as there was a strong notice me not charm on the large tapestry hanging over the entry. Fred had told her that she could use it when she needed to talk to Harry or Ron or even Snape without being overheard. She laughed at him when he made her promise not to bring anyone there to snog.

"I don't think it will be that simple," Hermione explained yet again, this was getting tedious. "Besides, I think after last year Malfoy has learned how the room works, how to ask it for things."

“I’m still not even convinced the slimy git is really a Death Eater, I think he’s just talking himself up. It wouldn’t be the first time,” Ron offered.

“Have you even seen him lately? He’s a mess. Dark circles under his eyes, losing weight, not even attempting in his classes or Quidditch anymore. Something is bothering him,” Hermione said before she could stop herself. 

“Paying an awful lot of attention to the great ferret are you Hermione?” Ron asked with a laugh, though there was an edge in his tone. 

“No, she’s right. It looks like he is worried about something. That’s why I need to get into the Room. I need to find out what’s going on, before it’s too late,” Harry said.

“I think that as long as he is looking so haggard he hasn't done whatever it is he’s trying to do. I don't think you need to worry so much about it right now,” Hermione said, trying a new track.

"I guess that makes sense," Harry sighed. "But I don't think it would hurt to try."

"You're going to no matter what we say, so please just be careful," Hermione rolled her eyes.

It was the next day when Harry had drug Hermione to the room that they ran into Tonks. She passed them in the corridor with some excuse of needing to talk to Dumbledore. Hermione noticed right away the fiery red hair and furrowed brow. It certainly seemed to be an improvement,but Hermione was going to write to Remus and tell him to stop being an idiot.

“Hold on a second Harry, I just need to ask Tonks something real quick,” Hermione said, leaving Harry to grumble after her.

“Hey, are you alright?” Hermione asked once she had caught up with Tonks. 

“I’m fine,” Tonks said, rather shortly. Immediately her entire demeanor changed, her hair toning down to a more subdued auburn. “I’m sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have snapped like that. I've just been such a mess lately, can't even keep my metamorphoses under control. Moody’s ready to strangle me. It just doesn't make any sense you know, I've never been one to get so wrapped up in a guy. I've always been fine about that stuff, if someone isn't in to me then it's no big deal. But this is a big bloody deal and i just don't get it. 

He's so wishy washy about it too. One minute he is so sweet and kind and seemingly interested and the next he just shuts everything down. Sirius says hell come around, but I just don't know. Maybe i should just wash my hands of all of it, but I just don't want to. And now I sound like a stark raving lunatic.”

“Anything else?” Hermione asked kindly. She offered a sad smile when Tonks sheepishly shook her head no. “I have a very limited experience on anything having to do with relationships, Fred and I just sort of fell together, but I gave Ginny some advice about Harry once, I think it might work for you as well. Worry about you. If you are meant to be with him you will, but you are tearing yourself apart over this. You've told him how you feel, now just let him figure out how he feels. It sounds like he's pretty conflicted himself.

"I know, I get it, really I do. It's just… I love him. And I know he loves me back." 

"I wish I could make this better for you," Hermione said.

"Just getting that all out helps, I just need to figure out how to get myself under control."

"I'm here to talk to whenever you need."

 

The morning of the apparition test Hermione was enjoying a few moments with just Ron and Harry. Lately Lavender had made their group a bit larger, and while Hermione honestly didn't mind having her around it was nice to just have her boys back for a while. They were in the courtyard, studying for the upcoming test, well Hermione was quizzing Ron, while Harry, who was still too young to take the test, sat with them keeping them company.

A girl walked up to the trio as they studied and handed Harry a letter from Hagrid. Hermione had forgotten about the invitation to Aragog's funeral. The memory of Hagrid carrying Harry's lifeless body back to the castle ran through her mind, and Hermione was about to say they should go, they owed him at least that much, but then she remembered how Harry had gotten Slughorn's memory. Harry would have to go to the funeral alone. Hermione decided she would go down after the test with some flowers or something to make up for it.

Once it was time to leave, Hermione suggested trying during class to get Slughorn's memory as nearly everyone would be gone taking the apparition test. Ron suggested using the Felix Felicis to help him out and Hermione agreed. Sensing Harry's hesitation, Hermione told him he should only need a small amount to get the memory. Harry finally agreed that if he couldn't get them memory that afternoon he would try again in the evening with the potion.

Ron and Hermione then made their way to the great hall where they met up with Lavender and Parvati. They passed a couple of girls as they walked and Hermione was hit with a memory of Greyback pawing at her in Malfoy manor. The girls they had passed were the Montgomery sisters, who were crying, Hermione remembered that their little brother had died the night before, Greyback being the one who killed them. She stumbled a little as her vision went cloudy at the memory, Ron took her arm and asked if she was alright. She told him she was just nervous and shook herself to rid the fear that had gripped her so suddenly.

Once in the Great Hall they all made their way to where the instructor was standing. He called them all to order and began explaining how the testing was going to go. Ron was grumbling about how badly Charlie had failed his test, and Lavender was sitting next to him, offering her support.

Ron, once again splinched himself, leaving half of one eyebrow outside of his hoop. Hermione squeezed his shoulder as he plopped down muttering, making sure to point out how much better it was that when Charlie landed two miles away. Lavender went next, she was successful, though it was clear apparition was far from her favorite mode of transportation, making sure to tell Ron that she much preferred the floo. When Hermione's turn came she attempted to look as though she was concentrating very hard, she spun and landed gracefully in the center of the hoop. The instructor even commented that she looked as though she'd been doing it for years.  
Hermione walked back to the group where she found Lavender was still comforting Ron, though now it was in the form of mouth to mouth. 

Rolling her eyes, she picked up her bag and walked down to the greenhouse where she found Professor Sprout tending to some teenaged mandrakes, tutting that they needed to stay in their own pots, there would be time enough for cuddling when they were older.

"Excuse me, Professor," Hermione interrupted softly.

"Miss Granger, shouldn't you be taking your apparition test?" Sprout asked wiping her hands on her apron.

"Just finished," Hermione answered, smiling as the mandrake the professor had just moved was sneaking back out of its pot. "I passed. I was just hoping you could help me with something."

"Of course you did, dear," Sprout smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, we had heard from Hagrid this morning that one of his giant spiders has died. I was hoping to bring him some flowers to make him feel better," Hermione told her.

"That man and his beasts," Sprout sighed. "But aren't you just lovely for thinking of him. The nonlethal flowering plants are in greenhouse five, though I don't think aggressive plants would put him off."

"Thank you, ma'am," Hermione smiled and made her way over to the fifth greenhouse. After choosing a half- dozen dinnerplate dahlias, though with the dragon fertilizer they were more the size of platters, Hermione walked down to Hagrid's hut.

Not for the first time that day Hermione was struck with a sudden flashback when she walked around the hut and saw the enormous spider. It was obviously dead, lying on its back, legs curled in on themselves, but in an instant she was right back to that day. Spells flying, walls crumbling… walls, Fred. She was nearing a panic attack when a loud noise behind her made her jump wildly, throwing the flowers to the ground while pulling her wand quickly.

"Hermione? You alright?" Hagrid's booming voice called, full of concern.

"Hagrid, so sorry, you startled me," Hermione answered, stowing her wand back in her pocket. "Oh no, I've crushed your flowers."

"Tha's alright, what'er the flowers fer?" Hagrid said kindly helping her pick them up.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am, about Aragog. I know you were close. I won't be able to make it back down later and wanted to make sure you were alright," Hermione said.

Hagrid lost any composure he'd had at this point and started crying uncontrollably. He grabbed Hermione in a hug that she was sure broke a rib before Fang came out to inspect what all the noise was about. An hour and several vanished rock cakes later Hermione finally made her way back to the castle.

Hermione walked into the entrance hall and smiled as she saw Harry was just walking up from the dungeons.

"Well, how did it go?" she asked as they fell into step with each other towards the common room.

"No good," Harry sighed. "Reckon I'll have to use the potion and give it another go tonight."

"Well, it is pretty important, you know," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, what about you? How was the test?" Harry asked.

"It was fine, I passed," Hermione said as they approached the Fat Lady. She gave the password then continued. "Ron didn't though, left behind half an eyebrow…. Don't make a big deal about it, I suppose he'll be a bit sore over it for a while."

Once in the common room, they found Ron and went up to the boys dorm. They tried to make a plan which Harry immediately abandoned upon taking a small sip of the liquid gold. Harry took off under his invisibility cloak and Hermione and Ron went down to the common room. Ron found Lavender quickly leaving Hermione once again alone. She made her way up to her dorm, looking for a book she'd been looking forward to reading, as she had all of her assigned homework finished at the moment.

Try as she might, she couldn't focus on the book in her hands, her mind wandering back to the flashbacks she'd been having that day. She supposed it was only inevitable, things were happening to her again, things that would remind her of her past, or future rather. She was musing over everything when Parvati came bounding in the room, smile on her face.

"Hey Hermione," Parvati singsonged. "There's someone in the common room looking for you, a very handsome older someone… how is it you always have all these good looking guys swarming around you?"

"Who is it," Hermione asked as she started putting her things away.

"Guess you'll have to go down and see," Parvati giggled, turning on her heel and walking back down the stairs.

Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way down to the common room. Her face split in a wide grin when she realized it was in fact two somebodies waiting for her. Remus was talking to Neville and Seamus, while Sirius was entertaining a group of rather giggly seventh year girls.

"What on earth are the two of you doing here?" Hermione smiled brightly, getting the attention of her visitors.

"Kitten!" Sirius called happily. "Excuse me ladies."

Remus and Sirius walked over to Hermione hugging her tightly.

"Knew this was an important night for Harry, and you'd probably hole yourself up with a stack of books waiting on him to return, so we thought we'd distract you," Sirius whispered in her ear. "We have convinced Minnie to let us abscond with you for a few hours, though we can only go as far as Hogsmeade."

"Lovely," Hermione said happily. "Let me just go get changed, I could use some distraction after today."

"So, we know all about Harry and Ron, and you have thoroughly shamed poor Moony," Sirius said some time later, sitting in a booth at The Three Broomsticks, muffalato charm fully in place. "Stop avoiding the subject and tell us what's going on with you."

"Fine," she sighed, taking a sip of her butterbeer. "It's really nothing, I've just been having some flashbacks."

"Well, that seems to be perfectly normal, given what you've been through. Though I am sorry to hear it, I'm sure it's rather unpleasant," Remus said kindly.

"Yes, well, unpleasant to say the least," Hermione smiled sadly. "I nearly had a panic attack before my apparition test and pulled my wand on Hagrid."

"Maybe talking through it will help, like your nightmares, kitten," Sirius said gently.

"Perhaps," Hermione consented. "The first was when I saw the Montgomery sisters."

"Montgomery, they lost their boy last night, didn't they?" Sirius asked, while Remus stiffened at the name. Hermione placed a hand on Remus' hand. She knew he would take this death in particular very hard, given how it mirrored his own attack.

"They did," Remus answered. "Greyback."

"Ah yes," Sirius nodded in realization. "Why did that affect you so much?"

"Well, you know that when we were caught, I was tortured by Bellatrix. One of the things she kept telling me was that she was going to let Greyback play with the mudblood. She, well, she wasn't the only one to give me scars that night…" Hermione said quietly, watching Remus intently as he closed his eyes in disgust.

"Did he…" Remus asked, eyes still closed. He knew the monster's affinity for pretty young girls, had heard the stories of what he would do to them before he finally killed or changed them. He would use the shame of what he's done to them to control them once they were werewolves.

"He never got the chance," Hermione said firmly, squeezing his hand and looking him in the eye, determined to let him know she was fine.

"Right, and the second time?" Sirius asked, turning the conversation.

"One of the giant spiders from the forrest died last night, he and Hagrid were rather close. I went down to offer condolences and saw it in his garden. Voldemort uses them in the final battle, they were horrible. They reminded me of F-Fred's death," Hermione told them, letting a few tears slip down her face.

"Oh Hermione," Sirius whispered sadly. "I truly wish there was a way to take your pain away."

"But you do, just by being alive. The both of you have helped me in insurmountable ways. Living your lives, finding joy wherever you can. It makes everything I've done, all that I'm doing, worth it. One thing Dumbledore got unquestionably right, is that love is the key. I love you both so much," Hermione told them, tears still streaming down her face.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 

Hermione was walking down a corridor when she heard Moaning Myrtle screaming her head off, in an instant her blood ran cold and she started running. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was, but she knew deep inside that it was. 

Rounding the corner, Hermione ran into something solid, someone to be more precise. Tears she hadn't even realized were there, were blurring her vision as Hermione realized that it was Severus she'd run into.

"Please, you have to go, you have to save him," Hermione sobbed, clutching his arms tightly. In that moment she didn't care who saw her, though luckily the hall was empty.

"Miss Granger, what is going on?" Severus asked.

"Its Draco, he'll die if you don't go now," Hermione sobbed.

Quickly Severus turned her around and let her lead him to the bathroom. Hermione sat outside the bathroom as Severus went and tended to Draco. Harry ran out of the loo moments later, though in his rush he didn't see her sitting huddled on the floor against the wall. 

She watched as Severus carried Draco's limp body from the room, and followed him silently to the hospital wing. She said nothing as Severus quickly explained what had happened to Madame Pomfrey. Snape squeezed her shoulder as he passed, leaving to take care of Harry.

Hermione remained silent as Madame Pomfrey worked on Draco, standing out of the way until the matron did what she could and left him to rest. 

Quietly Hermione made her way to Draco's bed, sitting carefully on the chair watching him sleep. He began muttering something Hermione couldn't quite make out, his hands were clenched into tight fists and his whole body seemed to jerk and shift of its own accord.

Hermione took his hand gently in one of hers to offer any sort of comfort she could. Wiping at his forehead with a cool cloth, Hermione looked at Draco with concern as he began to open his eyes.

"Am I dead?" Draco asked looking into Hermione's eyes, squeezing the hand holding his gently.

"No, you are going to be just fine," Hermione answered with a small smile.

"Then I must be dreaming," he muttered. "Merlin, you really are beautiful."

"Ssshhh, you are going to be okay, Draco. Just get some rest, yeah?"

"Maybe we could just run away, leave all of this behind. Would you run away with me, Hermione?" Draco reached up to place a hand to her cheek. His hands were cold and there was a tremble in them as he stroked her face. "You really feel real."

"We'll talk about it later, okay? For now let's just get you some rest," Hermione allowed, tears falling silently down her face.

"Don't cry love, it's only a dream."

Hermione didn't love Draco, honestly she didn't like him all that much. He was cruel and spiteful and arrogant. In that moment, however, her heart broke for him. This wasn't entirely his fault, it was how he had been brought up to be. And until recently he'd had the choice to rise above his upbringing and be a good man, but he had always chosen the easiest way. Now it was different, now he was without choice.

A madman had been welcomed into his life without Draco's consent and was destroying every small decent thing he had. That was what was so devastating about all of it, all of the Death Eater's were stripped of their free will. Yes, some of them thrived in the violence and hate, but most were just as scared and hopeless a Draco.

Hermione brushed his hair out of his face as Draco finally succumbed to the sleep that was claiming him. She sat with him for a bit longer before she was finally satisfied he was truly asleep. Then she rose quietly and walked slowly back to her common room.

Hermione entered the common room feeling even older than she thought possible. She felt as if she had lived many lifetimes and all she wanted was some rest. She had planned on going straight up to her dorm to do just that but was sidetracked when she heard Harry talking about what had happened quietly with Ginny and Ron.

"- and he gave me detention every Saturday until the holiday," Harry finished, looking glum.

"I'm sorry, are you honestly complaining about having detention after what just happened?" Hermione asked incredulously. 

She had truly meant to leave it be, to avoid this whole conversation. However, something in her snapped, very much like it had when Draco poisoned Ron. And she once again was angry enough to not worry if she gave all her secrets away.

"Hermione, where have you been?" Ginny asked. She had adjusted her body so it was like a barrier between Harry and Hermione.

"He could have died, Harry," Hermione said a bit shrill, ignoring Ginny. "I asked you not to use that spell, didn't I? I begged you not to use a spell when you've no idea what it does! You can't just take that away, can't call for a redo."

"Calm down Hermione, it was just Malfoy," Ron said rather darkly.

"Just M-," Hermione sighed. "Merlin Ron, when are you going to grow up? Just Malfoy… does that even matter? He. Could. Have. Died. That would have made Harry a murderer. Could you really live with that, Harry? Knowing that you actually killed someone? You've no idea what that would have done to you."

"Hermione, that's enough," a voice said calmly behind her. She turned to see Fred standing there, slightly out of breath, hair stuck up at odd angles.

In a few steps she was in his arms and he was stroking her hair as he held her tight for a moment before leading her out of the common room, neither looking back at the shocked faces behind them.

Fred led her silently through several hidden passageways before taking her out of the castle and down to the lake. Once there, he settled them beneath a tree tucking her under his cloak as she cried. He just let her cry, knowing she would talk when she was ready.

"I should have stopped this," Hermione said as she calmed down enough to speak. "I knew this was coming, I knew it would happen. What the hell am I doing here?"

"Mione, love, it happened. There's nothing to be done about it now," Fred told her softly.

"It's just that I have been given this opportunity, I have all this knowledge of what's going to happen and it doesn't seem to matter. I just keep failing," Hermione said darkly.

"Hermione, look at me," Fred took her chin in his hand gently forcing her to look at him. "I don't know why you were sent back here, and honestly I don't care. I'm just so happy that you were.

Sure there have been things that you haven't been able to change, but there are so many things that you have. Sirius would be dead if it weren't for you. You would have lost all contact with your parents, but they are safe now. Katie would have been cursed and in the hospital for months. Yes, Ron still got poisoned, and Malfoy was hexed, but they will both be fine. You can't do it all, and you certainly can't do it all on your own. You are a brilliant, incredible witch, but some things are just so far out of our control that there is nothing that can be done."

"Thank you," Hermione sighed. "Thank you for being here, for keeping me somewhat sane. I really don't deserve you."

"That's enough of that," Fred furrowed his brow and shook his head. "You deserve so much more than me. You deserve only the best."

"In that case, I do deserve you. You really are the best," Hermione smiled, then realized something. "Wait, why are you here? How did you know to come?"

"Oh, you can thank Snape for that one," Fred smiled. "He sent me a patronus, told me to floo to his office right away. He explained what happened when I got here and said you would be blaming yourself and needed me. He may be a greasy git, but he does seem to care about you."

"He's not so bad," she chuckled.

 

June was coming to an end and Hermione was getting restless. In just a couple weeks time, the third major battle of the war would take place. Hermione took Fred's words to heart that she couldn't do it alone, so she decided to do something about it.

Standing in a hidden room in the castle that no one else seemed to know about, she looked at the odd group of wizards sitting in front of her. Fred had snuck Remus and Sirius into the castle and he'd asked Severus to meet them. There was an uneasiness about the room and Hermione was reminded of the day she had tried to convince a bunch of students to listen to Harry, agree to learn from him, the beginning of Dumbledore's Army.

"So, we all know why we are here," she smiled lightly at the repeated beginning to her speech. "The 30th of June will be a very important day. I know that some of you have asked very few questions about what the future holds, but I think for this once we should all have the same information.

Draco is working on repairing an old vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. He will finish this task that day. Harry and Dumbledore will be away from the castle at that time, but when they return Draco will have let in several Death Eaters. There will be a big battle when this happens.

I am going to tell you everything I remember from that night, then we will decide together what to do about it."

And she did, she told them that Severus would trick her and Luna and go to the astronomy tower where he will kill Dumbledore. This would cement Severus' loyalty to Voldemort and keep Draco from becoming a murderer, or more likely being murdered when he was unable to kill Dumbledore.

She told them how Bill would be attacked by Greyback, but that he would live and not turn into a full werewolf, only exhibit some characteristics. This would be a turning point in the relationship between Molly and Fleur, making them much closer. 

She explained that Severus would tell Harry that he was indeed the half blood prince, then he would escape with Draco. This would put Harry firmly on the path of leaving school to fully take on the mission that Dumbledore had left him with. 

She told them how the battle would be mostly successful for the Order as there were only two deaths that occurred that night, Dumbledore and one of the death eaters. Harry would give Ron, Ginny and herself the remainder of his Felix Felicis, which would help in keeping them safe.

They spent the next several hours discussing and planning what would or should happen that night. They had gone over and over everything Hermione could remember. Fred was the one to point out that no matter how much one planned something, inevitably something would go wrong, so they all agreed to use their best judgement should something unexpected happen.

As Hermione extinguished the lights in the room she felt confident that they were at least headed in the right direction in this war. Gone were the days of allowing a trio of sixteen year-olds to head this fight, now she had people with experience fighting, people who could think with a level head. She, along with her newest companions could have a chance at a brighter future. For the first time since being sent back to the past, Hermione felt that she could truly make a difference in the war, she felt some semblance of control.


	30. Chapter 30

Hermione Granger was a prefect, she was the smartest witch of her age, an all around goody two shoes who had never found a rule she didn't love. She had never once in her entire academic career contemplated skiving off a class. One year she had even gone to every class with the flu, taking pepperup potions between classes. 

Now, however, she was seriously considering doing just that. She was wound so tightly she literally yelped when Ron put a hand on her shoulder and told her good morning. How was she really going to make it through all of her classes knowing what was going to happen that night.

It was only 8:00am on the 30th of June, and she had roughly fifteen hours until The Battle of the Astronomy Tower would begin.

 

 

Severus Snape was a teacher, though he really hated children. He was Albus Dumbledore's most trusted confidant and a spy for The Dark Lord himself. No one would ever suspect for a moment that anything was amiss this particular day, his face smoothed in the same unreadable mask as everyday.

Inside his head was an altogether different matter. His eyes roamed across the room, settling first on Draco, who was more sickly looking than ever, sending occasional quick glances to the Gryffindor table. Severus then turned his attention to Hermione, sitting ramrod straight, looking ready to explode at any moment. Perhaps lessons on body language would have been an asset to the girl as well, though he was pleased to note her mind was completely closed off to him. Finally his attention turned to Albus sitting to his left. Albus seemed to be just as unconcerned as Severus, though the latter knew that wasn't true. Albus was set to leave directly after breakfast, in search of a hidden cave.

Severus sighed grumpily to himself, it was only 8:00am on the 30th of June, and it was going to be a long day.

 

 

Fred Weasley was a prankster, he was a son, a brother, a twin, he was a boyfriend. Fred was looking in the bathroom mirror as he readied himself for work, frustrated his hair refused to cooperate. He understood how incredibly ridiculous it was to be fretting over his hair, but it helped to distract him from his thoughts.

 

Giving it up as a lost cause, Fred walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen where George was sitting. Fred felt guilty every time he looked at him these days, they had never kept secrets from each other. George knew, of course he knew, and that made it all that much more difficult. George didn't push, didn't ask or badger, and Fred loved and hated him for it. He wanted to tell him everything, get this burden off his chest, but it wasn't time for that yet. Instead, Fred took the cup of tea George held in his hand and told him they had been invited to the Blake's for dinner that evening. This was a lie, Fred had written the older couple days ago and asked to be invited. It was an excuse for the two to be near the castle when they needed to be.

It was only 8:00am on the 30th of June, and Fred was already exhausted.

 

 

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were best friends, had been since they were eleven years old. They both had seen joy and fear, light, dark, and every shade of grey in between. They had at one time, due to paranoid whispers, doubted the other, though they knew better now.

They sat together in a comfortable silence, a comfort that comes from knowing someone so long, from being as close as any brothers, from having said all the words that needed to be said already. They sat at the kitchen table each staring at a section of the newspaper, neither reading a word of it.

It was 8:00am on the 30th of June and the waiting was already wearing on their nerves. 

 

 

Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater, youngest ever to be branded with His mark. He was a student, though that was the last thing on his mind lately. He was scared. Draco let his mind wander as he sat at the Slytherin table pushing his breakfast around. He was thinking of the last time he was home. The memory that pushed him to finish this awful task. The Dark Lord took his mother to the center of the room and explained that there was a penalty for those who disappointed him. Draco watched as his mother was hit with the cruciatus curse because his father was unable to do as he was ordered. Draco kept his face closed off as The Dark Lord turned to him, his mother panting and whimpering on the floor and told him that if he failed him it would be worse for her and for Draco.

Draco knew he was close to finishing his task, if he could get enough time in the Room this afternoon, he would most likely be able to get the bloody cabinet fixed this evening, tomorrow at the latest. He needed for this to work, it was his last chance, he refused to get another letter. His mother had been forced to write him after each of his earlier failed attempts on Dumbledore's life. She told him to continue to work hard, that she had taken his punishment for him.

It was only 8:00am on the 30th of June, and Draco had a lot of work to do.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Draco was working on the cabinet, muttering under his breath at his latest failure, it just wasn't working. Taking a step back Draco walked slowly around the blasted thing. His thoughts turned to Hermione, she had said something in class the other day, 'The best solution is almost always the most simple.'

Then it clicked, walking back to the front of the cabinet opened the door and cast a spell. It worked! He had done it. He cried out triumphantly into the empty room. As he was patting himself on the back he heard a rustling sound coming from the door. Damn Crabbe and Goyle for refusing to guard the door.

Draco dug in his pocket and threw the small packet of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder at the door. Using the ugly mangled Hand of Glory, Draco walked to the door and saw that ridiculous Divination Professor. She was flailing her free arm in an attempt to find something to right herself while clutching empty glass bottles in the other. She was pathetic, reeking of alcohol and muttering to herself. Draco walked right up to her and pushed her back through the door, he didn't have time for this.

 

 

Remus was walking alone through the dungeons when he saw the playful otter swim past him, it didn't stop or say anything, but it didn't need to. Harry had just left for Dumbledore's office.

"Was that a patronus?" A voice asked walking up behind him.

"I didn't see anything, I must have missed it if it were," Remus lied easily before turning to face his new companion. She really was beautiful, so young and happy, even if she did look extremely pissed off lately. He was the reason for that, he knew. He had certainly been sending mixed signals, not that he meant to, but he had been having mixed feelings.

"Right, well everything okay down here?" Tonks asked in a clipped tone.

"Yes, just fine." He refused to elaborate, he knew the more he talked to her the more he wanted her, what was the point. He knew what Hermione had told him, he and Dora would be married, though he could stop that from happening again. She deserved so much more.

"You know Lupin, you're a right pain in the arse," Tonks huffed. "I know how you feel about me, I can see it, feel it. Why you have to be so damned stubborn I'll never know."

"Dora, I hardly think this is the time for that," Remus sighed, avoidance was his latest tactic.

"When is? The only time I can ever get in the same room with you is when we are on duty. Honestly, I'm losing patience, you know how I feel about you, but I can't keep beating my head against the same wall. Make a decision and let me know," Tonks said fiercely, then turned on her heel quickly walking away.

"Lupin, I know I am the last person you would want to listen to, especially on this topic, but I would like to say something," Severus came up behind the old werewolf quietly. "If you love her, let her know. It is a regret that will follow you for the rest of your life. Also, this is indeed not the time to be worrying with all of that, we must focus on what's required."

"Severus, that was surprisingly insightful," Remus said a bit confused.

"Yes, well…. It would appear this will be the last time I see you, or your scoundrel of a friend. Take care of the girl," as quickly as he had appeared he was gone. Remus quickly put all thoughts not related to this battle from his mind and continued his rounds.

 

 

Fred and George were in the cozy sitting room of Mr and Mrs Blake enjoying easy conversation. Dinner was delicious and a well needed calm before the storm. Fred, who had strategically placed himself facing the front window watched Hermione's otter swim gracefully through the night. He took another sip of his tea, then began to ready himself to leave, giving Harry and Dumbledore plenty of time to leave Hogsmeade.

With a very full basket of leftovers, other snacks and a few new books, Fred and George walked slowly through the small town to the center of the village. They talked easily of things related to the shop, their respective witches and their family, nothing too important. Fred smiled at his brother, who looked truly at peace for the first time in weeks. It was nice to spend just a few minutes without worry.

They meandered past The Three Broomsticks and Fred suggested stopping in for a drink, George obliged easily, saying it had been too long since getting a good look at Rosmerta.

"Well, Georgie, looks like the beautiful Rosmerta has other attention tonight," Fred said laughing taking in the sight of Sirius flirting rather obviously with the pretty pub owner.

"Well, damn," George said, leading them to the bar where Sirius was sitting nursing a firewhiskey.

"Well hello gentlemen, what has the two of you out this way tonight?" Sirius asked with a smile. 

They made small talk and had a few laughs.  
When George excused himself for the loo, Sirius told Fred that he had watched Rosmerta send a message to Draco and he had taken the imperious curse off of her. Sirius joked that he had to flirt with her to keep the confusion and questions at bay. Fred told him companionably that he was full of shite and they settled in for an evening of waiting.

 

 

Once Harry had left the castle, Hermione got to work. She and Ron met up with Ginny, Neville, and Luna at the library, quickly explaining what was going on. Ron told her that he couldn't find Draco anywhere on the map, so he must be in the Room of Requirement. Hermione told him, Ginny and Neville to go there and keep watch while she and Luna went down to the dungeons.  
Before they made to depart, Hermione handed Ron the Felix Felicis. She told them each to take a small sip of the potion, she needed more than anything for them all to be safe. Who knew what would change now that more people were going to be involved.

Hermione thought momentarily to the notebook sitting safely in her trunk up in her dorm. Being Hermione Granger, she had prepared. The notebook was a full account of everything that had happened in her future, she'd charmed it so only Sirius could open and read it. Inside was a letter each for her parents, Harry and Fred. Each different, though each a goodbye. If she were to die tonight, she needed to make sure everything was taken care of.


	31. Chapter 31

Draco felt the burning coin in his pocket, it was time. Rosmerta had seen Dumbledore leave the castle, he was at the Hogs Head having a drink. Draco would send the message and soon the castle would be infiltrated. He had been working towards this for months, and yet he hesitated.

His thoughts, once more wandered to Hermione. She had been plaguing his mind for a while now, and he did not appreciate it. 

It had started with dreams, dreams of the two of them together far away from this war. She had then seeped into his waking hours as well, especially since his time in the hospital wing. 

He'd dreamed of her there, it had seemed so real. He tried repeatedly to figure out just what exactly it was about her that vexed him so. She was pretty enough, he supposed, and her kindness was evident even to him. She was obviously brilliant, if not a bit over eager, always needing to prove herself. It was more than that though, sometimes when she looked at him there was something in her eyes, it was as if she were actually seeing him. Not the cool facade he put out there, but all of his fears and vulnerability. She looked at him like he had a choice, it was refreshing and completely infuriating at once. She’d made him feel, for a fleeting moment, that he really did have a choice. This was ridiculous, of course, he had no choice, The Dark Lord would kill him without even pausing, worse yet, he would without a doubt kill his mother. Just as he had known from the beginning, the decision was taken away from him, so he did what he had to do.

Sighing deeply, Draco sent the message. Before his eyes the door to the vanishing cabinet opened and people came pouring out. Some he knew, some he only knew the faces of, one in particular set his blood running cold. Fenrir Greyback wasn't meant to be here, he would be a problem for sure.

Draco exited the Room of Requirement and saw the weasel, weaselette, and Longbottom watching the Room. Throwing, for the second time, a bit of the darkness powder, Draco used the Hand of Glory to escort the Death Eaters to their destination.

  
  
  
  


Fred, George and Sirius had just left The Three Broomsticks, and were talking quietly when George looked up and gasped. Just over the Astronomy Tower was the Dark Mark.

Fred and George had only ever seen the mark once before, when they were three years old. They didn't remember it, but had listened in on Bill and Charlie after that night enough to associate it with a feeling of panic and sorrow. That had been the night their uncles, their namesakes, had died.

Sirius, on the other hand, had seen the mark more times than he could bear. It was over the Longbottom's home the night they were tortured, over Marlene's home when she and her family were murdered, and of course over James and Lily's home that horrible night. 

With shaking hands and a grim expression set in his face, Sirius began walking towards the castle. Once they walked through the castle door, Sirius sighed audibly at the sight of Remus standing in the entryway. Before he could make his way to his oldest friend, Tonks came running in the door.

"Have you seen it?" she asked, gasping for breath. "What are you lot doing here?"

"Breathe Dora, we were down at the Broomsticks having a drink, we saw the mark and came up here straight away," Sirius told her soothingly, as she looked ready to have a panic attack.

"Thank Merlin for that, it's above the Astronomy Tower, let's go," Tonks said, still sputtering.

"You all go on ahead, I'll inform Minerva," Remus said and headed off to her chambers.

  
  
  
  


Severus sat quietly in his office, he knew Hermione and the odd Lovegood girl were watching his office by now. When he heard the squeaky mutterings of Filius, Severus knew it was starting. It was time to put on one of his most important performances to date.

Fillius came through the door, hardly pausing to knock. Severus truly respected him, he was a brilliant man, obviously, and had always been perfectly pleasant to Severus, despite his past. He hated that he had to harm him, but 'only doing what I must' was becoming Severus' new mantra it seemed.

Once Fillius filled Severus in on everything that was going on upstairs, Severus cast a quick stupify to get him out of his way. There was quite a crash as Fillius stumbled back into some of the shelves that were cluttered to the point of nearly breaking.

Severus silently cast an immobilization spell to make sure Filius didn't wake up too soon. He then headed to the entrance to the dungeons, stopping when he saw Hermione and Luna standing there looking at him expectantly.

He told them that Filius had passed out and asked them to check on him. Luna went right in the office while Hermione stayed behind looking at him with unshed tears in her eyes. A quick look around and Severus squeezed her shoulder gently and told her to stay safe. Then he was gone.

  
  
  
  


Draco was standing with his wand raised at Dumbledore, even if it was shaking ever so slightly. Dumbledore, ever condescending, was all but patting him on the head, telling him he was a good boy. Draco swallowed his anger and frustration, he wasn't sure why but he needed this man, the all knowing Dumbledore, to know what all he had done. Draco wasn't a child, he wasn't a silly boy. He was a man, a Death Eater, and he was going to kill him. This old man with empty promises of safety and protection.

As Draco was gearing up to do it, to cast the spell, the doors flew open and four Death Eaters walked in. The Carrows, Yaxley and Greyback all congratulated Draco. He felt dirty. They were encouraging him to get on with it. He was trying, it is so much more difficult than one would think. It's not just a point of a wand and saying a few words.

Shouting and explosions sounded from beneath them. More fighting. Already there had been a death, the oldest Weasly son was surely dead. There needed to be just one more. Taking a deep breath, Draco stood taller, he could do this. He raised his wand, he would do this. Then he heard her voice. Hermione. She was there beneath them. In the middle of the fighting. She would be hurt, she would die. Draco lowered his wand ever so slightly.

The door swung open once more and Severus walked in. He put a calming hand on Draco's shoulder, and pushed him gently to the side. Dumbledore looked relieved to see Severus, he spoke his name, pleading, begging. Then it was done. A point of his wand and a few words. Albus Dumbledore was dead.

  
  
  
  


Fred and George ran through the castle taking as many shortcuts as they could remember, Sirius and Tonks right behind them. Together, they ran along an empty corridor before nearly plowing straight into Ron, Ginny and Neville. There was a quick conversation of what had happened to both groups as they continued to run up to the Astronomy Tower. 

They arrived at the entrance of the staircase leading to the tower and were met by a large group of people in masks and long black robes. Fred immediately began throwing hexes at the Death Eaters but stopped short when he saw a red haired man laying on the floor. Bill was lying unconscious on the ground with Greyback on top of him. Without a word, Fred, George, and Ron pointed their wands together at the monster who roared with rage. Fred felt sick, after everything, he was too late. He ran to his brother prepared for the worst. 

"Merlin, we made it in time! He's fine, he didn't scratch him. He's fine. We changed it,"  Fred burst out. He was smiling as tears fell down his face. George looked at him, confused, but didn't say anything. Fred checked Bill everywhere to make sure, but there was no blood anywhere. 

Fred saw Draco standing at the base of the stairs with what looked like disgust and fear on his face at Bill's unconscious form. Fred jumped up, ready to send a curse at him, in that moment he didn't care how Hermione felt about the slimy little git. Draco shook his head and turned quickly running up the stairs. Another of the Death Eaters cast a charm on the doorway before turning to aim a hex at Ginny, throwing her across the room. Greyback and a couple other Death Eaters ran up the staircase behind them. Neville chased after them, but whatever charm placed on the door stopped him  and Neville was thrown back roughly, landing near Ginny. 

Fred ran to Ron's side and together they began dueling a different masked Death Eater, trying to make their way to Ginny. This proved more difficult than it should have been, as another Death Eater, some big blonde lunatic, was throwing curses, hexes, and jinx at random. He ended up hitting one of his side with the killing curse. Through all the commotion Fred didn't even realize that Remus and Professor McGonagall had arrived, though they were thoroughly engaged in the battle. He caught the merest glimpse of Severus heading up the stairs while dodging another hex.

  
  
  
  


The first time Hermione had lived this night she had not been in the big battle, spending her time instead watching after Professor Flitwick. She hadn't even been aware of anything until after it was finished. This time she wouldn't be doing that. After a rushed diagnostic spell telling her Flitwick was simply unconscious, Hermione told Luna to stay with him and she made a dash for the Astronomy Tower. She arrived only minutes after Severus and got right to work fending off the bloodthirsty Death Eaters.

Taking in her surroundings she saw George standing protectively over an unmoving body, she looked around and saw Fred standing a few meters away right next to Ron and her heart beat slowed a bit. She was sure now that it was Bill on the ground. That knowledge made her sad and angry but also quite relieved, at least Fred was still safe.

Ginny was crouched over Neville who had been knocked unconscious, while Sirius and Remus were each dueling different Death Eaters. A large blonde Death Eater was wildly throwing curses and one of them hit the ceiling, causing large chunks of stone to fall. Hermione watched in slow motion as a rather large piece of stone went flying right at Fred. Without a thought she threw up the strongest shield charm she could, causing the heavy stone to rebound and strike Ron.

Ron screamed out in pain as the stone crashed into his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Hermione ran to him arriving only seconds after Fred. Fred and Hermione huddled over Ron's body as Sirius moved to them, providing cover as they assessed Ron's injuries. Tears clouded her eyes as Hermione cast diagnostic spells between telling him how sorry she was. Relief flooded her as she saw his arm was broken, but he was still breathing, still calling out in pain. He was going to be okay.

  
  
  
  


Severus and Draco arrived back in the middle of the battle, each taking inventory of who was still fighting. Severus found Hermione at once, crouched over Ron with Fred next to her. He felt a sense of relief flood through him, though no one would be able to tell from his face. He shouted that it was over, it was time to leave the castle. He had hold of Draco's arm, pulling him to the exit.

Draco saw Hermione with Fred's arm around her, she was crying and Draco flew into a rage. Pulling his arm from Severus' grasp he pointed his wand directly at Fred's chest and shouted out crucio, smiling slightly as Fred fell to the ground in pain. He wasn't sure why he had done it, though he realized he didn't regret it. Draco felt a strong arm pull him roughly through the door, his last sight was Hermione's face. It was full of fury and shock.

Draco and Severus made their way to the front doors of the castle where Severus blasted them from the hinges. They continued on through the grounds. Harry's voice yelling from behind them caused them to pause for only a moment before Severus was pushing Deaco once again towards the entrance gate. Harry continued shouting at Severus, attempting to curse him. Severus blocked each attempt easily, telling Harry that he needed to learn to close his mind if he were ever to fight effectively. Harry then resorted to attempting Severus' own spells against him. 

Severus taunted him, told him that he, Severus, was the half blood prince, still remaining calm throughout the encounter. He was reserved, almost bored until Harry called him a coward. This broke Severus calm, now he was angry. Stupid boy, talking about things he knew nothing about. Severus hexed him, he needed to get away, to get Draco away. Harry was on the ground and Severus turned, taking Draco once more by the arm. They walked quickly past the burning hut, heard Hagrid screaming out, and made it to the gates. One last look at the castle, the only true home he had ever had and Severus disapparated.


End file.
